That Capitol Runt: In The Games
by Kaylas-In-A-Coma
Summary: The Capitol has devised new ways to put our beloved tributes through hell- putting mutated Capitol orphans, who President Snow just wanted off the streets, into the games with them. A young girl with the power to understand everything a person feels will have to face one of the scariest tributes- will she survive the 74th Hunger Games? Cato/OC Rated M for gore. Will have a sequel.
1. Prologue

The Hunger Games- they happened every year in Panem. They never differed, apart from the Quarter Quells, and everytime, all but one died. No one from the Capitol ever participated; they were never forced to sell their children to the slaughter. Because that wouldn't be _entertainment, _silly. It would be 'cruel' and 'heartless' to the Capitol's loving citizens. Like they cared what the Districts thought about it.

But this year was a very different year.

And it wasn't a Quarter Quell.

Whether it was the Capitol's imagining of a cruel joke or them trying to make their beloved games more 'entertaining', they had advertised a new horror to the Districts of Panem. The week before the Reaping, they made the announcement. Even to those with no family and without the worry of having to participate in the dreaded Hunger Games, it sent a chill down their spine.

_It has come to our attention- _came President Snow's crackly voice- _that the the Games have been... redundant. The Quells are artfully done, yes. But the others are the same thing, just a different background. Caves, forests, blizzards, plains, savannas, plateaus. It's all the same after 73 years of it. We aim for entertainment, but have been making it a bore to watch and witness. _

Unlike Effie, when she had come to District 12 to announce the tributes, he didn't bother to sugarcoat it. He enjoyed their suffering and loss. The bastard _enjoyed it._

_So we have announced changes. Instead of there being 24 tributes, there will be 30. Six of the tributes will be sent from our own Capitol-_

The Districts felt small shudders of brutish happiness at the thought of fat, spiteful Capitol teens getting what they deserve for being the way they were. But... he wasn't finished.

_-and at least five of them will die. One District, and one Capitol tribute will remain. The tributes from the Capitol... have been _altered_ for your entertainment._

All of the Districts were silent that night. Of course, they would have guessed the Capitol would want one of its own to survive, so they made a way for it by allowing two victors instead of one.

But what did they mean by 'altered'?

In District 2, the future tribute couldn't help but think how exciting this year would be.

The Capitol was in a state of absolute rejoice. Even though the kids were from their own home, they weren't worried. It was well known by then that they were orphans, nothing less than dirt by Capitol standards. If you didn't have the best clothes, hair, and skin color and alterations, you weren't _perfect or glamorous. _

The citizens justified themselves by saying those kids didn't want their help- which was completely true. They were a pack, a clan; something even the richest and most well-to-do were beginning to fear. Not just because of the absolute absurdity of their existence in their wonderful utopia... it was also because of the way they held themselves.

The girls weren't dainty.

The boys didn't hold themselves with an air of cool, gentlemanly poise.

They were different. They were an anomaly in their perfect society, filled with perfect people with perfect lives and perfect pets and perfect houses.

These kids were anything but perfect.


	2. You Terrify Me

The chariots were lined up, ready to introduce the new tributes. Everyone was excited; they were especially happy to see the Capitol tributes. The ones with _alterations._

They were standing by their own chariots, the District kids looking at them with awe, curiousity, and some with outright disgust.

As for their costumes, they were odd, but not as outragious as the Districts'. Their stylists downplayed common Capitol fashions, from bulky hair to ironed hair.

Only the last ones were the ones that looked a little... odd.

To be honest, it looked like they had been maimed by a wild animal.

Claw marks up the sides and over their faces, the dark skinned boy and pale girl shook in the cold night. There was barely anything covering their overly-painted skin, nothing to hide the imperfections over their bodies. Imperfections forced upon them by the Capitol.

Well... most of them, anyway.

* * *

I gazed blankly after the tributes- the ones on fire. I could feel my brothers' and my sisters' hate radiating from them like it was my own. But it's not, I knew that much. I didn't care about us not being as 'fabulous' as the rest. Whatever. We looked like hell and we knew it.

I eased over by Kes, bumping my shoulder into his for comfort.

* * *

I crinkled my nose as the tributes whispered among themselves after we had made our debut. I wanted to rake my Capitol formed nails down their skin. I wanted to make them feel what I had to, everyday. Everyday of my life. My body shook with pain.

"Tributes, we will be having a meeting sooner than usual in these games for obvious reasons," the dark-skinned trainer drolled methodically. Kes put his large hand on my shoulder, rubbing a small circle and relieving the tense ball of stress. I patted him on the side in thanks- I really couldn't reach anything higher without drawing attention to us.

_Midget._

Oh, shut up, you.

... Okay, yes, I'm a little insane.

"We will first tell you the backgrounds and abilities that these children have, so you will not go in so... unprepared." I crinkled my nose at her in distaste. President Snow just wanted to kill most of us off quickly, then stick the remaining one with whatever tribute happened to win. Had to give away our intel. Coward. Can't handle us on the streets.

The other kids seemed to agree with my hypothesis, looking disgruntled and unhappy. But at the same time, they looked relieved that they would not be going in blind.

Cowards, all of them.

Another quick squeeze was administered.

"Thanks," I murmured to him. He gave a brisk nod.

Kes had... always been special to me. We grew up together, fought starvation together. It just brings people together, you know?

"First team is: ... Kinn and Lizzli," she called. I turned to look lifelessly at them. Kinn, a skinny mini, in my opinion, was tall; a good 6'1. He sneered at the other tributes, arm tugging Lizzli securly after him. Lizzli turned to look at me, her eyes wide and frightened. Her short stature was common among our group- the Capitol tributes, I mean.

Her limp black hair swayed when they stopped, and Kinn tilted his chin up. His slanted eyes surveyed the crowd.

"Kinn and Lizzli," she repeated. "Siblings, ages 17 and 15. From the northernmost part of the Capitol. Kinn has superspeed and perfect balance. Lizzli is a genius," she muttered. At least she's not giving too much away.

"Next, team two: Joshue and Rinata."

Joshue brushed past Rinata with a cool air of indifference, his blue eyes cold and aloof. Rinata curled her lips at this, but said nothing.

"Joshue: aged 18, has the ability to communicate with muttations, should there be any in the field. He has had his pain receptors removed."

There was a collective gasp at that.

"Rinata: aged 16, has the lethal ability to pinpoint weaknesses in any body type."

True, true. I would know.

"Lastly..." Oh God. I know I have a lot said on me; Snow has always despised me most.

"Kes and Venii."

We walked forwards, and Joshue bumped shoulders with me. I almost staggered, but managed to just quirk a lip viciously at him. He smirked at the sight of my fang, but turned his eyes away when Rinata let out a cough.

She was laughing at him. That made my day.

"Kes: aged 17. Venii: aged 15. Infused with animalistic chemicals, they have sharp nails and toenails, and Venii has slight fangs. They both have animalistic sense: Kes has good hearing and smell. Venii has the power of empathy. She knows what you are feeling all the time."

Thank you, President Snow. Now they're going to target me.

"It becomes a bit much at times," I hissed out, cutting my eyes dangerously at all of the tributes. I noted that the little girl from 11 flinched back, and immediately felt bad. Oh well. Can't be helped.

I felt her fear like a knife.

I just had to turn my eyes away from her, lest that serve to distract me.

Turning my eyes to the Career tributes, I stopped on the one from 2. A bolt of fear sliced through me, ice cold on my nerve endings- my own fear, I realized with a jolt. It was horribly frightening- yet intriguing all the same. Nothing ever made me feel... well, feel. It was always others' emotions, never my own. I cringed at him.

If I was to go home with anyone, it would have to be him. I hated that. He was strong and lean; anybody could see that from his build. He would definitely be a winner.

But it didn't stop me from hoping that he would fail. That he would die.

Does that make me a bad person? Damn, sure hope not.

"You may begin training now."

Instantaneously, I jerked my body away from the terrible feeling of feeling and rushed towards the knives. They weren't my favorites, but it would be better than anything else. Swords are too bulky. Spears are too heavy for me to even lift. I always- _somehow _- get my hands entangled when trying to string a bow, so that was out, too.

So, knives it is. Small, compact, portable. Easy to work with.

I picked up a few, slinging them between my fingers lazily. Twisting them around naturally, I smiled. All those years on the streets paid off, apparantly.

"Hey," I twisted around, hands going up in a defensive position almost automatically. The girl before me, about my height, smirked. My eyes narrowed at her briefly. "You have cat eyes," she pointed out.

"Thanks for that oh so obvious piece of info, little girl." Of course, I was only assuming she was young. My height wasn't natural for people my age.

"I'm sixteen, damn you!" she howled. I turned to her with a raised brow.

"Older than me? Damn. That sucks."

She stopped snarling and was back to normal within moments. The big guy from 2 was beside her, and the fear immediately settled back into my gut. I _really _didn't like this guy, by the way.

"You're Venii, right?" she smiled again. But the smile wasn't meant to be a happy smile. It was just meant to show teeth. My own lips cracked upwards into a malicious grin, hoping to scare her and her large boytoy away. At least, that's what I figured he was; he was rather close to her, just so you know.

"Yes. And I hate to be rude, but I'm afraid your name escapes me. You and boytoy over there."

He glared dangerously at me. Icy terror shot through my muscles, making me stiff. His anger was rolling off him in waves, as was his determination. For what? I have no clue.

The girl was a crashing tornado of amusement, sadism, and pride. She was very sure of herself, and very sure of something else, as well. My fingers twitched crazily at the thought. I urged to drag my genetically enhanced nails across my skin to try to erase the emotions from my body- the emotions that weren't mine.

I don't want to listen anymore. No!

"I'm Clove." And just like that, my world came crashing back to reality, and her emotions shifted back into something bearable for me. But I couldn't ease out of my own emotions when I heard her voice. I couldn't let her words drown out _my _sense of feeling. She can only stifle her own- not hers and mine, too.

I felt disgusted with myself for even considering using someone as a crutch for my temporary weakness.

"Cato," proclaimed boytoy, his thin lips curling into a calculating smile. I cringed at the obvious pride he must feel- in fact, I was certain. He positively _oozed _that godawful emotion. It made me sick to my stomach.

I smiled awkwardly to each, trying not to let my emotions show. _My _emotions. I wasn't used to saying that. Not since the Capitol scientists started using me as a labrat, at least.

I was their first 'successful' experiment.

"Well, you know my name," I murmured weakly, touching the tip of the rather sharp throwing knife gingerly. I watched carefully as a small bead of blood welled up from the small incision.

"We want to offer you a place with us," Clove called out none-too-quietly. My eyebrows raised automatically. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"Why?" I hissed, turning to her. "What do you gain from my help?" Clove lifted a lip sharply at my caustic tone, but otherwise stayed completely impassive. Cato smirked at my... slightly irrational behavior.

Excuse me for being careful, Mr. District 2.

"One Capitol tribute comes out with one District tribute," Cato explained, though I already knew that. "We figured you would make a good ally- all the way up too the end."

I heard his threat, loud and clear. Even if it wasn't for my ability, I could hear it in his words, see it in the way he held himself. He was frightening.

He frightened _me._

_No offense, Cato, but I hope you die. Just so... I won't have to deal living with you, in a constant state of terror._

_... But at least you make me feel._

"So, what do you say?" Clove pressed, that mocking little smile still plastered onto her pale face. I crinkled my nose a bit, trying to ignore the sure feelings wafting off the two. They were positive that I would say yes.

So sure of themselves.

"I want Kes with me," I bartered, hoping they would just say _no _so I wouldn't have to deal with him, "... until the end."

"Fine. Deal." Cato answered curtly, taking one of my knives from my belt and slinging it carelessly at a dummy. It hit the mark dead center.

_Yes, Cato dearest, I am utterly horrified. Don't try to kill me, kay? _I thought sarcastically, subconsciously leaning away from him and tugging at my suddenly tight-feeling clothes. They didn't hold much protection if he decides to snap, now do they?

"Just like that?" I tried to dissuade him weakly.

He turned to me, eyes alight with a predatory gleam. His emotions were hectic, jumping all over the place. I couldn't pinpoint any of them, besides the occasional smug cloud that tried to suffocate the rest.

"Just. Like. That." With everyword, he stepped closer to me. I tried not to back down, I really did. But as soon as his chest touched mine...

I tripped over myself trying to get away.

He smirked, and Clove laughed like the demented bitch that she is.


	3. Awkward

**Anon: Well, thanks, love :D**

**Chris-TheNinja8D: Thanks :) And don't worry, Venii doesn't stay that way through the entire thing. She just has a problem staying in Cato's general area, because of his dominant aura and such :D thanks for the review ~**

**Reviews make the authoress very happy, lovelies~**

* * *

I shrugged my shoulders painfully as I stepped into the shower- that day's training had not been kind to me.

Clove and Cato followed me around for most of it, and for the rest, I was watched like a hawk by Kes. I told him about my little agreement with Cato, including him, and he flipped a bitch. His anxiety level skyrocketed so high I felt my teeth chatter nervously when the wave of raw emotion hit me.

* * *

"_You what?" he had hissed at me, hands reaching for my_ _shoulders. The trainers looked uneasily at us, one standing slowly as they saw how his hands had contracted angrily around my thin shoulders. I flicked them off, making the girl- the one who called out the rules and our abilities- scoff and jerk the younger, concerned looking male down. He mumbled something to her, then looked at my insulting digit, still raised proudly. He winked provactively._

_I jerked my hand down and glared as Kes continued to squeaze me. He shook me lightly when he realized he didn't have my full attention. _

_"What possessed you to do that, Venii, you stupid girl? What in the bloody, bastardly hell possessed you? I want to hunt it down and strangle it till it's bloody and raw," he snarled, his animalistic tendencies showing through as his eyes suddenly were rimmed with an angry, stark red. At first my lips quirked at the word bastardly, because, honestly, it was a funny word. But then I narrowed my eyes at him._

_"We both share the animal, Kes," I murmured, feeling his anger slipping from his control. "I know it hurts to hold in as much as you do," my hands slid over his, "but stop."_

_At that, I threw his hands off me. He tensed slightly, then relaxed suddenly. I nodded when I felt his feelings and aura level back out to something I could deal with. "I know you're angry, but don't let that _thing _Snow injected us with rule you."_

_The threat in my eyes was clear; despite my limited ability to convey emotions correctly, I'm sure he got that. I would cut him down if he dare touch me in the field. He would kill me if I did the same._

_We could only hope that we did not have to be the last two Capitol tributes. That would be... regrettable._

_He nodded tightly, his eyes narrowed on me. I ignored him, for the most part, worried entirely on Cato. I felt his emotions flare up and down from all the way across the room. I frowned, turning to look in his general direction._

_He was glaring heatedly at Kes._

_My frown deepened. Why would he be so angry with Kes? He did nothing to him. I turned back to Kes, opening my mouth to ask, only to see him shooting battle axes right back at the blonde. "Tell your friend I'm not interested," he snarled abruptly, stalking over to the tributes from District 12. _

_...Oh. I see he already had... an alliance. Pain stuck in my throat as I watched him converse with the two, his eyes flaring up in laughter every once in a while. _

_It made my throat constrict all the more. _

_We were a team. A force to be reckoned with on the streets! I thought, my eyes clouding up. The pain was raw and biting, and immediatly, I pressed my nails into my palms, trying to rip skin._

_I know it's bad. I know it's wrong._

_There were scars all over my body, where I tried to claw the rabid, biting emotions out of my system. Hardly ever mine, though. It was always someone else's feelings that drove me over the edge- their hate, their despair, their darkness. But this was my own._

_And I didn't like this feeling._

_Not at all._

* * *

But back to the present.

The shower was cool, colder than most would have liked. But it soothed me and the raging, fiery animal inside me, trapped beneath my skin.

I still remember the look on Kes's face. He looked... betrayed. But he just felt angry. Angry and angry and angry, no variance. It made my stomach churn.

I miss my brother already.

For the first time in years, I let tears drip down my cheeks, even paler because of the now frigid water, and wash down the drain.

* * *

I stood up, wiping my face tiredly as I walked into the training room. My eyes had bags under them, and I honestly felt like hell. We only had five more days till they sent us into the games, after all.

I shrugged my sore shoulders and dipped my head as I passed Kes. He was talking to District 12. Peeta, I believe his name was. I felt his emotions tense and compact into a forcibly apathetic ball. Kes was hiding what he was feeling from me.

That's okay. I don't care. Really, I don't.

... Really.

I choked on my own pity as I walked towards Cato and Clove. They were tossing knives around like they were just toys. I winced as one almost hit me when some kid from the poorer districts attempted to throw one. Clove laughed at him loudly, pointing at the same time.

Childish.

But still, despite my thoughts on the short girl, I stepped closer, picking up a knife of my own. I slung it at a dummy deftly, and it hit it what would have been a human's forehead.

"You're not bad with a knife," Clove commented, slinging her own lazily into the same dummy I had hit, this time hitting it in the chest. I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering exactly what her angle was. Her mood was relatively normal, but that didn't mean she didn't have something up her sleeve. She could always be planning to kill me in my sleep first day in the arena, and me not know it because... that kind of shit IS normal for her.

Okay. Mindfuck. Need to stop overthinking everything...

But then again, they always did say that overthinking saves lives.

_Did they?_

Oh, I don't know. I was just making crap up as I went along. Improv.

My subconscious was silent.

"Thank you, Clove," I mumbled politely, never taking my eyes off the wicked blade still clenched in her hands. She noticed and lowered her arm silently, smirking at me. I raised my eyebrows at her, daring her to comment on my- probably irrational- fear.

"So, no partner for you, eh?" she eyed Kes chatting up that Katniss girl. I shrugged.

"He doesn't like Cato," I answered honestly. Even though he was hiding his emotions from me (rather well, at that), I could still see the heated stares he gave the blonde every once in a while. "...and he already has an alliance with District 12."

"Why would he want to be with _them?" _Clove scoffed. In an odd way, I think she was trying to comfort me. Only, you know, it came out sounding malicious and cocky.

But, to be honest, Clove is starting to grow on me. Cato... not so much.

He makes me want to cower behind Clove, and she's about as welcoming as a pissed off porcupine.

"Why doesn't Kes like Cato?" Clove asked after about a minute of my silent brooding. I frowned, thinking over her question. My lips curled downwards even further when I realized that, in his emotions, there was no clear way to tell.

I always know.

"I... don't know," my teeth gritted together in frustration. I hated letting this girl know that I was having a moment of weakness. I hate letting her know that I was wrong for once in my life.

Wrong about what he'd want to do in our situation.

Wrong about the correct steps to take before letting them know I was in the alliance.

Wrong about not consulting Kes first.

Just wrong, wrong, wrong.

I tried to wipe the scowl off my face, but apparently I was unsuccessful. Clove turned around and frowned at me, her eyebrows twitching together spasticly. "Why do you care so much about what that kid thinks, Ven?"

Ven. A nick name for me already? Isn't that like, against Hunger Games code? 'Thou shalt not have friends thou shalt kilt later?' No? Okay then.

"We've been together since we were little," my Capitol accent leaked through, and I saw the smirk Clove was trying to suppress with her hand. "Shut _up, _okay?" I whined, my words lilting up at the ends to make it sound like a question. As a rule, all of us had tried to hide our accents. They were just... repulsive, when you hear how the sound compared to a District's.

Ours is always so high-pitched and sugary sounding. So I tried to change it when I was little, mimicking the tributes when they did their interviews and such for the Hunger Games. It was rather fun, trying to twist your voice around words in a strange way. Trying to deepen the way you talk so it doesn't always sound as if you're asking a question or constantly curious about something or another. Intonation is everything, dear fellows.

"Your voice!" she giggled. "I didn't know you actually had an accent like they do," she smirked, poking my shoulder. I coughed, trying to deepen my voice again. It came out like a squeaky, snarly version of the normal Capitol's.

_I think Clove's having an anneurism, _I thought cynically as I watched her fall to the ground, clutching one of her sides.

"To-to think, I used to think you were just brooding all the time!" she laughed manically.

Brooding? Never heard that one before.

"I guess I'm not then, huh?" I quirked a lip up at her. She was demented and sadistic, sure, but I had felt raw happiness and amusement when she was laughing. Given, it was at my expense, but whatever.

She was actually kinda fun to be around.

Suddenly, her face got serious and all the laughter left her system. "Oh, hey, Cato," she murmured. I turned, my body tensing as he stared me down. I held his gaze for a little while before looking away.

"Hey Clove. Venii," he turned his eyes from me, expecting me to back down. That domineering, cocky emotion rolled off of him like a bad smell. Even though it terrified me to do so, I turned to gaze at him with - at least, what I hoped- was fearlessness. He raised an eyebrow, but I could tell he was unimpressed.

He picked up a knife and slung it carelessly at a dummy. Like Clove, it hit where the heart would be.

Damn it all.

I picked up my own knife, loathe to accept the obvious challenge, but not wanting to back down, either. If I won (which I had every intention to do so), I was _not _going to live life playing his little games if he won (which I had no doubt he would). Damn Capitol making us live with whoever the District victor was.

Damn damn damn.

Even as I was cussing Snow, the Capitol, and life in general, I hurled the knife as hard and as fast as I could towards the dummy Cato hit. It sliced easily through the throat-area of it, making the head loll to one side with the rest cut away. Half-decapitated. Dammit. Not what I was aiming for.

The knife vibrated lightly when it hit the wall behind the mannequin, the low hum reverberating through the quiet training room. All the tributes were watching us; watching the lone girl go up against the large, sword-wielding Career.

Damn it all to _hell._

When I looked over, I saw Kes slowly shaking his head at me. Mentally, I knew he was thinking, _Bad idea, Venii. Bad idea._

Cato was nodding slowly, as though confirming something to himself. "Any other weapons you're good with?" he questioned, uncrossing his arms. I snapped my gaze away from Kes.

"Small swords. Maybe a machete." I tried to think of anything I had ever wielded. Larger swords always took too much effort for me to swing, so I never bothered with them.

Cato nodded briskly, waving me over. Then he stopped, putting on a thinking face. "No bows?"

"No. Just no," I sighed.

He shrugged, taking my answer. Cato led me over to the swords station quickly, and most tributes just turned back to what they were doing. He tossed me a sword.

I scrutinized it quietly.

It was long and thin, a little longer than my arm. It was surprisingly lightweight. I cracked a grin, swinging it once and relishing in the way it sang through the air.

As soon as I turned to thank Cato on the wonderful choice, another sword came flying at my face. I gasped, rolling to the side when I fell to the ground from the shock. My arms instinctually lifted the blade to stop another attack, but the force of the blow served to jar my arm painfully. I twisted away from another relentless swing.

I wanted to be able to get a hit in, but everytime I tried to get up, he knocked me to my knees again with an especially hard swipe. Finally, I started to get irritated.

Blocking one of his blows (still on the fucking ground), I took one hand off the blade, causing his to push mine further down. I let my sword hit the floor and tackled his waist.

He 'oof'ed in surprise when I punched him in the gut, successfully tripping him up when I wrapped myself around one of his legs and pulled at the back of his knee. Cato snarled, but let me sit on his stomach when he hit the ground.

"Ha," I cheered lightly, but I knew from the content flow of emotion coming from the boy under me that he expected nothing less.

"You fight like a street rat," he said calmly, still making no move to get up. I sighed, swinging one leg off and sitting Indian style beside him.

"You let me tackle you," I accused. I wasn't going to pretend that I thought I tackled him just because I was just that cunning; then I'd be kidding myself. "And I fight like a street rat because I _am _one."

"So what if I let you?" he scoffed, a cocky smirk taking over his face as he sat up. Clove laughed.

When the hell did she show up?

"You did well for a street rat, though," Clove said the compliment I knew Cato thought, but would never say. I could feel the pride radiate from both of them, but Clove was a little more relaxed about it.

I was getting used to them and their complicated emotions. My fingers twitched spastically when I felt hate explode from somewhere off to my left.

Kes was glaring at Cato again. My lips curled into a grimace. From the looks of things, Cato knew that Kes loathed him. The bastard knew it, but wouldn't say anything about it. In my chest, I could feel Cato's question.

"No Kes," Clove answered his unspoken query.

"Why?" Cato directed at me. I frowned, not wanting to straight out tell him that Kes didn't like him, even though I knew he was already aware.

"Kes hates you!" Clove laughed. "In fact, I think he's got a thing for Venii here and just doesn't want to share~" she sang. I twitched lightly.

Kes doesn't like me like that. If he did, he would have told me before now.

Right?

Right.

"Nah," I sighed. "He just already had an alliance; just a miscommunication. I guess he doesn't want to hurt their feelings," I shrugged. It was a sucky lie, to be honest. It actually kinda offended me that my brain wasn't able to come up with anything better on short notice.

My eyes closed quietly, and I heard Cato stand up. I stayed where I was on the floor until something was shoved into my hand.

Looking down, I saw that it was the sword again.

"Get up; let's see if we can make you any more proficient with that," Cato said.

Fear settled in my gut again. Before, I hadn't had a choice when it came to fighting him. Now...

I steeled my nerves and stood up.


	4. Birds Like Bacon

****Anon: Thanks again for the lovely review:) And eh, even when I was first writing out story ideas, Kes seemed like a bit of a douche. So. That's where he will stay ;D

Someone Who...:Thanks love, it's always good to hear what people think of my writing and how I portray character thoughts and feelings. :)

* * *

My entire body hurt. I could feel my arms sway heavily as I walked up from the training room, eyes droopy and limbs stiff with over exertion. Cato _had _taught me some things, I won't deny. It was actually rather surprising how patient he would be when I messed up, smacking me lightly with the flat of his blade when I stumbled. As crazy as he was, I was able to learn a few things that might save my life in the arena.

"Venii," one of my personal trainers, Konnor, nodded at me as I shuffled past. Because we were from the Capitol, we didn't have past tributes as mentors. We had the most battle-savvy sponsors looking out for us.

But that wasn't saying much. All they knew was what they learned from watching and studying the Hunger Games. Theories and musings don't help when you're actually _out there, _fighting to survive. I mostly ignore their presence.

"Konnor," I repeated his greeting coldly, eyes daring him to comment on my battered appearance. He didn't bother.

I scuttled past the spot where Kes and his trainer, Odan, were sitting. Odan nodded at me. Kes... didn't look up.

Guess I'm not worth bothering.

As I scooted out the door and practically sprinted away from the awkward atmosphere, my first stop was my room. Or, more specifically- my shower.

Stepping into the hot water was like my own personal heaven. It soothed all of my stressed and taut muscles, easing away all the worry and fear I had let build up over the past two days.

My body slid carelessly down the cold, tile wall of the shower. Hugging my arms to myself, I winced as my claws dug into my shoulders.

Five more days.

Five more days until I go to the Games.

Five more days till I may meet death, face-to-face.

Is it odd... to say that I'm not really scared? That I'm not all that worried about me anymore?

It's not when I die, I realized. It's how. And by whose hand.

...And who I may have to kill.

With a shock, I suddenly became aware that I honestly didn't want to kill that sadistic little twat. I didn't want to kill Clove.

I didn't want to kill that skinny mini freak, Kinn.

I didn't want to watch the braniac Lizzli die.

I definitely didn't want to see Kes die, the snarky, uncontrollable bastard.

Not even Joshue and Rinata. Even though I hate them and their damned superiority complexes, I didn't want to be the one to cut off their breathing.

No matter how many times I'd thought of his death, I see that I don't want him to die, either. He terrifies me, yes. He looms over me in strength and skill. He could probably crush my skull by simply pushing it into the hard, unyielding ground.

Yet I didn't want to be the one to cut his throat, stop his heartbeat. I didn't want to be the one who sees his lips turn pale with lack of blood and his eyes lose their damnedably cruel gleam.

I didn't want to grow cold again, myself. Even though it's only fear he sets in me, it's something. Something substantial. Something I can grasp onto.

I just didn't want to change. I didn't want to become uncaring again.

I closed my eyes briefly, the water running over my eyelashes like a gentle caress. I smiled, thinking about it.

Five more days.

Five more days.

* * *

I grunted as I cracked my back, picking up a plate as I passed the breakfast table. Kes narrowed his eyes at me. I fluttered my eyelashes condescendingly, letting him know in the way that he always knew. Always knew what I was thinking.

I let him know that he'd made his own bed when he joined an alliance opposite mine, and now he would have to lie in it.

He snarled in frustration, slamming his fork into the table (much to the chagrin of our twitchy escort).

I pretended not to notice his violent reaction, walking over to the elevator. Pressing the correct button to go to the roof, I sighed as it zoomed upwards. It was clear, so I could see directly below me.

Heights make me sick.

Huffing, I quickly got out of the small space.

Standing out there, the wind wistling through the air and the skyline clearly visible, it got me thinking. I smiled again, briefly, as a bird swooped dangerously close to my breakfast. I tossed a piece of bacon into the air, careful of the force field that would likely incinerate it before the bird would be able to snag it.

Repeating this several times, I was completely unaware that I was being watched.

After about the fifth throw, he finally spoke. "Waste of food if you ask me."

I jolted, whirling around in shock. My hand was upraised slightly, nails extended menacingly. Cato chuckled at my weak attempt at a snarl, which came out more as a hacking cough. Stupid sleep making my voice all jacked up.

"Nice," he commented as I glared. "I'm so scared," he continued on sarcastically, his speech drawling out ridiculously. He smirked, stalking up to me in his normal swagg-y walk.

The thought made me laugh a little under my breath. Swag is such a retarded ass word.

I sat down from my tense stance, sighing as I stuck a piece of biscuit into my mouth. Bacon wasn't really my favorite, so I just continued to feed it to the birds.

Cato sat down beside me, thankfully a few feet away. "Where's Clove?" I asked, trying not to be too obvious that his presence was completely unnerving. He smirked (yet again).

"Still asleep," he replied evenly, his lips only moving a fraction as he spoke. Cool and controlled. "She's not a morning person."

"Neither is Kes." Okay, that's a lie. I just didn't want there to be an awkward silence because I didn't have anything to say.

Cato's muscles coiled instinctively, and I frowned as his emotions flew off the radar. Even though my hearing wasn't as adept as Kes's, I could still hear the almost inaudible hiss of air swishing through his teeth.

Forced. Controlled.

"You don't like Kes," I pointed out bluntly. Always the master of tact, I am!

"No," he agreed without even batting an eyelash. My lips quirked upwards at his honesty; it wasn't really something you see everyday.

"Why?" I asked, almost dreading the answer. Emotions now under complete control, Cato looked up at me blankly.

"I have to kill him in the Games. There's no reason for me to like him." I could tell he was lying, simply by the way his words lacked any... _feel. _Normally, when he talks, the sheer intensity of the absolute belief in himself and his words makes my bones quake.

"You don't have to kill him," I pointed out, digging for more information. Up here, where there was no one else around to mess with my abilities, I could get a pretty accurate read on what he was feeling. The disbelieving shock he felt and the way he turned to me incredulously simply made me feel foolish for even saying that.

"_I don't have to kill him?" _he repeated, almost like he was sure he heard me wrong.

"You can come out of this with him," I clarified. My own emotions were getting in the way of reading his, so it was hard to feel- _exactly_- what he was feeling. But I could get a general idea.

Rage. Pure, unrivaled rage.

" You would _give up for him?" _Cato hissed standing up. I scrambled to my feet, trying to at least match him in that. If I had to, if he attacked... maybe I could out run him?

_Coward! _my thoughts cut through.

Thank you, insane part of my brain. Good input. Nice hustle on the encouragement. I commend you.

"That's not giving up, it's looking at it logically-" I tried to finish my thought, but he interrupted, _again._

"Logically? How is that logical, Venii?" he snarled, hands reaching out to grasp my shoulders.

"If you would listen-"

"There is no _coming out with him-"_

"Cato, wait-"

"Why would you _care? _He left you for that flea-bitten ghetto rat from Twelve-"

"_Cato-"_

_"I swear to God, Venii-"_

"CATO!"

He stopped, eyes narrowing at the sound of my raised voice. Soft spoken by nature, I'm not surprised that he seemed a little caught off guard.

"I wouldn't die for him!" I finally snapped, breathing hard. "I value life. _Logically,"_ I hissed, "I could _die, _Cato. I could be cut down in the blood bath at the Cornucopia-"

"I wouldn't let you be killed so easily."

"- or I could die in the last days of the Games. Nothing is written in stone," I continued, "nothing is truly ever yours until you assure you can keep it. Until it's already in your hands." I finished, eyes wide and cat-like. I could feel the dilation of my pupils.

This little meeting really did freak out those animal genes.

He laughed.

The bastard _laughed at me._

"Venii, the Games _are _already in my hands. I will win, and so will you," he replied evenly, looking unruffled from his explosion only a moment before. "You can be _assured _of that."

He took his hands off my shoulders, moving to walk away. I caught the crook of his arm, digging my nails in. "How can you be sure _you _won't die?" In the back of my mind, I was trying to get a rise out of him. Worry him, maybe. Maybe make him think a little, break some of that confidence down.

He just turned and smirked at me, removing my hand easily.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Ven. You can be sure I'll be the one coming out with you."

_Bullshit. I can't be sure of anything in these Games. _I thought grimly. He stalked off the roof, leaving me to my thrashing thoughts.

And when I say _thrashing _I mean the inside of my head feels like an angry midget with a sledgehammer was trying to dig a hole to China.

_China's not a country anymore..._

Thank you, logical part of my brain. That was unnecessary.

I sighed, rubbing two fingers on my left temple. Up here by myself, it wasn't difficult to sense myself instead of others. It was almost shocking in its own stark reality.

I'm real. I'm here. I'm about to enter the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, where I may die.

Wow.

Kinda depressing, once given enough time to reflect.

I frowned, following Cato.

All the while, wondering why it pissed him off so much that I had thought about dying for Kes.


	5. Manipulate the Crowds

**Wow, only one review? Ouch! But I love my beautiful, loyal anon 3**

**Anon: It is growing everyday ~ And "swag" is a huge joke in my circle of friends XD When we say, "Mmm that boy got SWAG!" we normally mean he looks like a walrus giving birth to an elephant. Or a sloth. Those things are just odd looking...**

* * *

I sighed, running my fingers through my now perfectly straight, choppy bangs. My stylists had thought it necessary to _cut my hair _for this interview deal- something I was not happy with, by the way. I frowned, looking at all the other tributes.

_They _didn't have to cut their hair.

I pulled quietly at my silky, sea green-colored dress. Not even a dress, really. It was like... an oversized shirt. It was baggy, short, and _would _be kind of cute, had I had tights on under it.

But no. My stylists thought looking like a glorifed hoebag was better.

_Of course._

I ignored the applause the others were getting. We were, of course, set to go first. They wanted to go ahead and get us out of the way, then have time to do damage control if we were ever to say something... out of turn. Rinata and Lizzli went before me, then Joshue, Kinn, and Kes. I rolled my shoulders in anticipation as my turn came up.

_Here we go._

I put on my best winning smile, strutting out and waving at the raving Capitol citizens. They cheered loudly, making my head pound in protest. Caeser Flickerman smiled that shiny, straight smile at me, and I honestly couldn't help but widen my own.

"And here we have the lovely Venii! Now, before we begin the interview, I must compliment the stylists for choosing that wonderful dress! It compliments your eyes most beautifully," he smiled again as I sat down. I laughed out a thank you, enjoying toying with the idea of manipulating the crowds like Caeser does. Must be a fun profession.

"Now, I need to know, and I'm sure the rest of the Capitol does too, Venii," he said, smiling, "How did you feel wearing that wonderfully grotesque outfit in the Tribute Parade?" He leaned his head on his hand.

"Like I had been maimed myself, Caeser," I smiled, touching my side and mimicking a wincing expression. He laughed.

"It was horrific, but it represented the animal genes inside you and your partner, right?" he grinned at the crowd.

"Yes, but I promise we're not _that _horrific... we just come close," I blinked, letting my eyes close part way to add an air of slight mystery, "but you'll never know till the Games begin, huh?"

The crowd cheered me on, bloodlust evident in their gazes. It's always something to stare at, the Games. Whether it be fashion, hair, style, or blood and gore, it doesn't matter. Something to do with their fat, well-fed selves.

Stare, stare, stare.

Until then, I had been able to focus on my own nervousness and ignore the tumultulous emotions of the crowd. Then, however, I felt my ears pop with its intensity.

"Ah, Venii, I must ask..." Caeser raised his eyebrows at the crowd as though sharing a juicy secret, "but has any of the District boys caught your eye? You could be going home with one of them, you know," he nodded to me.

"Well..." I let a flush grow on my cheeks. "...No."

"Ah, your lips say no, but your cheeks say yes!" Caeser cried, the crowd going wild with delight in the background. I almost smiled.

I was right; manipulating the crowds _was _fun. Very fun.

In a way, I made it clear that I did like someone... when I really didn't. At least not the whole 'star-crossed lovers' that I had a feeling the two from Twelve will try to pull; I see the way the look at each other in the training room. It makes me sick to my stomach to know Kes allied himself with two people who will likely gang up on him in the end if they had to.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

After more useless banter, Caeser complimenting my hair, and a few more vague hints at love, my time was finally up. I think Caeser had me talking fast on purpose so he could fit more in- the Capitol's tributes were the most interesting, after all. Something for the citizens of this blood thirsty nation to root for _and _against.

I'm sure a few of the Districts are thrilled that the Capitol is eating itself away now; its psychopathic sadism is turning into a cancer cell, spreading to a harmful stage now. Soon, they would push the Districts to the point of breaking- and break they will.

They'll become something unstoppable; a force to truly be reckoned with.

I look forward to that day, if I live to see it.

When I was finally able to go back to the tower, I was ready to peel the very skin off my face. Gigi, my stylist, thought it would be interesting to accentuate my pale looks by plastering white powder on my cheeks, chin, nose, and forehead, while outlining my eyes in kohl black. I thought I looked preposterous.

But... okay, maybe the black outlining was kinda cute. _Kinda._

But really, it just made me look like a doll. Nothing worth fighting.

..._Nothing worth fighting._

For that split moment, I was almost happy. They had given me something useful- even though they had seen me in the training room, they would think I was weak. Something... not worth fighting until the end. Save the easiest for last, get the hard over first.

_Thank you, Gigi. You actually did something half way intelligent._

I immediatly made my way up to the top, retreating to my room to wipe the paint off. It was really feeling tight and oily now.

_Disgusting. How do the people do this everyday?_

When I finally got it off, I headed to the dining room section of our living space. I quickly picked something up off the ever-stocked table and bit into it. Strawberries. Yum.

On my way out the door to the training room, I managed to give both Kes and our instructors a wide berth. They never really talked to me, preferring my stronger, male counterpart. I didn't really blame them; I mean, really, what chance (besides Cato's help) did I have of winning against Joshue and Kes? Lizzli I could overcome; maybe even take down Rinata or Kinn if I played my cards right and had a few knives between my fingers.

But Kes... I couldn't take for obvious reasons. And Joshue _felt no fucking pain. _Seriously. Unfair advantage.

Going to the Games tomorrow. Tomorrow.

Less than twenty-four hours away.

Just eight, really, now. We leave at six to go to the arena.

...Guess I'll just get some sleep, then.

* * *

With one swift pat on my back, Gigi sent me to the tube that would propel me upwards into the arena. My heart was pounding and my knees felt wobbly. To be perfectly honest, I felt like I could throw up any minute.

I wanted to get away from the Cornucopia as fast as possible, but I knew I'd have to participate to ensure Cato and Clove's support. Fuck Marvel and that other chick, Glimmer. They were nice in their little ways... just not strong enough to get me home.

I was thrust into the light, making me blink rapidly. The count down began.

55.

I lock eyes with Clove and Cato in turn. Cato smirks and Clove gives a brisk, jerky nod.

50.

I look at Kes, and he, too, locks eyes with me.

40.

We stay like that for those ten seconds, then I turn away, glancing at all the tributes nervously. Joshue is on the other side of the field, far enough away that I can give him a wide berth.

I look at Kinn and Lizzli both, seeing how shaky they are. I can't look as bad as they do right now.

20.

I turn back to Kes. He's been staring, I know.

10.

I blink back frightened tears, the emotions of the other tributes consuming me.

9.

He blinks too, nose curling in disgust. Smell of fear.

8.

I get into position to run around to the Cornucopia, locking my eyes on a pretty set of knives near the front. I left the bigger pack out of my equation, knowing Clove was a little better at handling them than I was. I also saw a short sword, almost katana-like in appearnace.

3.

Turned back to Kes, one last time.

2.

He opened his mouth.

"_I'm so sorry."_

1.


	6. Let The Games Begin

Anyonymous: ah, my loyal anon 3 And yes, the fights will be very... ugly. Honestly, the first one who dies (you'll see next chapter;D) I enjoyed killing off immensely. I just didn't like their character. SO. Try to guess ? ;D

Song in the chapter is by Lana Del Rey. I do not own the lyrics.

**The lovely authoress loves reviewers~ So feed me your feedback, mkay? Mkay.**

* * *

I sprinted off towards the Cornucopia, my breath already ragged. Inside my chest, I could feel my own heartbeat playing to the melodies of the others' fear. It was nerve-wracking. The sheer intensity of the feeling made me almost stumble and fall twice before I got to my small belt of knives.

I picked up one, turning quickly to face an oncoming boy- the one from 5, to be specific. He had his hand raised as though to hit me, and immediatly I dodged out of the way. I brought my fingers up in an ark, scraping his side that was still unprotected. He yelped hoarsely, falling down with the breath knocked out of him.

Snatching up the rest of the knives, I ran towards the very front of the Cornucopia. I didn't like being pinned in the back, especially since I knew my nails had only gone so deep into his skin. Nothing... fatal. I turned my head slightly to see him standing back up haphazardly, a murderous glint in his gaze.

Once out into the open, I began to climb. I had a knife in my mouth and one in each hand, ready to throw it down on anyone who tried to attack me. As I turned around after getting up there, I saw him, huffing, beneath me. My hands raised the glinting blade warningly, but he raised his mace- when the _fuck _did the bastard get that- so I didn't hesitate.

I saw the opening as he raised both arms, leaning back slightly to put more force into the throw. I ducked, slinging a two small knives at the same moment I barrel-rolled off the steel structure just seconds after the mace lodged in the metal. The ground rushed to meet me, forcing the breath harshly out of my lungs. I staggered up.

The boy was gurgling pitifully on the ground, one knife sticking out of his throat and the other lodged deep within his left shoulder, centimeters from his heart. _So he managed to move partially out of the way._

"I'm sorry," I said emotionlessly, cutting myself off from his emotions by digging my nails painfully into my forearm. The sickening physical pain was enough distraction as I picked up another knife, threading it through my fingers expertly. The bloodbath was almost over- it had lasted a matter of seconds before the Careers took over.

I heard the cannon- my kill's cannon. I felt little remorse for what I did. I mean, really, he was trying to cleave my skull with a freaking mace.

I turned to see Cato cut down a girl whose District I didn't really know. I cringed as he stabbed her in the stomach, making the kill slow. Glorified slaugher was really all it was.

I turned away, snatching my knives out of the now-dead boy. Despite his lack of hearbeat, the blood still flowed freely over my hands. My blood, leaking lazily from deep nail marks, drizzled in with his.

Cato looked around, noticing Clove first and then me. Turning to my right, I could see Clove eyeing a particularly pretty knife with a golden hilt. "Trade you," I smiled, nodding at the short katana she had slid into the loops of her pants. She nodded vigorously, snatching the blade away and practically throwing the sword at me. I caught it by the handle.

"Thanks Clove," I grinned. She nodded, too engrossed in her new toy to gratify me with an answer. Marvel and Glimmer walked up, soon followed by Cato. He smiled wanly at Clove and me, looking at the knife with a smile much like that an older brother would give his little sister.

The warmth I felt off him at that moment... changed my mind about him. Maybe it wasn't even the emotion that set me off- anyone can feel warmth while looking at something they care about. It's the fact that he didn't push the emotion to the back of his eyes, never to be seen on the surface. His warmth was known; to me, at least.

Anyone else may have taken it as a curious glint.

But I knew better. The master of masks and facades, he couldn't trick me. I smiled at the thought. _How sweet. _

I shook off the feelings; I needed to focus on the moment. I nodded briefly at Cato and Marvel, not sparing Glimmer a glance. It's not that I just _didn't like her,_ she just... irked me, with how perfect she was. I guess you could say I'm jealous.

..._Nah._

I walked over to the supplies, quickly surveying how much had been taken. Thinking rather quickly, I calculated how much food we would have to have to last.

... the Capitol really overdoes things, don't they? There was enough food to last ALL the tributes at least two weeks. Well... okay, maybe not all. But still, close enough.

It was excessive, either way. Especially when it's painfully obvious that the Career pack is going to dominate anyway.

"Venii, gather supplies," Cato quickly went to giving orders. I glared at him half-heartedly, but then just sighed and made my into the Cornucopia. "Clove, go help."

Glimmer and Marvel just stood there dumbly as Clove hopped off the rock she had been standing on to help me. She smirked at me, twirling the knife I gave her happily. I smiled and nodded.

We packed things, Cato pacing and Glimmer and Marvel - _finally- _also doing something productive. They were also packing bags for themselves. I think they knew Clove and I would be loathe to share...

Of course, Cato had one of those Capitol-packed bags that came from the very back of the Cornucopia. I think that kid Thresh got the other.

Then I noticed something- or rather, someone.

_Two _someones.

That kid from District 12- the boy- and the boy from Three. I smiled at the young kid, trying to reassure him. He smiled tentatively back.

I didn't offer Twelve's tribute the same grace. As far as I was concerned, it was partially his fault Kes didn't come with me. We were supposed to do everything _together. _This included.

Were supposed to dominate the competition, and die, one or the other, by our best friend's hand. It was how we had planned it, when we were tracked down and taken to the Capitol for their sick entertainment. It was unspoken. It was an _agreement._

But then again, I may just be better.

Feeling disgruntled and frustrated, I decided to do what I always do. I sang.

_"Feet don't fail me now..._

_Take me to the finish line._

_Oh, my heart it breaks_

_Every step that I take..._

_But I'm hoping that the gates still tell me that you're mine."_

I noticed Clove glance at me, but for the most part I ignored her. I could feel my anxiety level lowering, my breathing returning to normal. It was almost like taking a long, deep drag off a cigarette after months without them. I hadn't sung in so long, I felt my lungs fill happily with new air to fuel me.

_"Walkin' through the city streets..._

_Is it my mistake or design?_

_I feel so alone_

_On a Friday night..._

_Can you make it feel like home if I tell you you're mine?_

_Don't make me sad;_

_Don't make me cry..._

_'Cause sometimes love is not enough,_

_And the road gets tough;_

_I don't know why._

_Keep makin' me laugh,_

_Let's go get high..."_

I skipped over the next stanza, not really caring and just wanting to get to the part that _always _ made me feel like singing more. It's almost like a drug.

_"Come and take a walk on water..._

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain._

_You like your girls insane..." _On that note, I gave a sneering smile. I _adored _that line.

The next line was strangely fitting. Oh, fuck it, this entire song was fitting to my life right now.

_"Choose your last words._

_This is your last time._

_'Cause you and I..._

_**We were born to die."**_

Ignoring Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer, who were all gaping at me, I shouldered my now complete pack, fully aware of the euphoric feeling flooding my veins. I remembered why I liked singing so much then. I didn't need to inflict phsyical pain to block out feelings; I could just _sing, _and suddenly everything is better.

Everything is perfect again.

Cato raised an eyebrow as I passed him, but just as I ignored the others, I ignored him. I felt beautiful, funny, strong, untamed, sexy, perfect. Singing gave me confidence, something I hadn't had in a while.

I had had plenty of _pride, _rather. But pride does not equate to confidence. Pride still left me feeling humiliated in the end, even when my "pride" won against someone else's.

I felt untouchable.

And that was what was going to keep me floating, at least for the time being. I twirled around, wild smile lighting upon my face. "Coming or not? We have plenty of daylight left. Let's go hunting," I cheered. The prospect of killing was still distasteful, but necessary.

Cato grinned at me sadistically, letting out a loud howl of encouragement as he started sprinting towards me. The others, who had taken Cato on as "leader", soon cheered as well and hurried after him. I took up the rear behind Glimmer and Peeta, having left the boy from Three to guard the food.

It was almost too easy for me to keep up, what with the speed and everything coming into play. Speaking of super abilities, I wondered where Rinata and Joshue had gotten off too. Kinn and Lizzli would stay away from the bloodbath, I knew, but them?

I always figured they'd have to be my real problem in those first few seconds, but it was like they disappeared. Likely not together, given as they would rather die than be caught dead together. I actually think that's why Snow assigned them as partners...

...It was unnerving not seeing them. I twitched, listening as hard as I possibly could. My hearing wasn't as great as Kes's, so I was pretty much screwed on that point. If they didn't want to be found right now, they wouldn't.

Fuuuuck myyyy liiiiife.

I threaded three knives through each of my hands, glancing about quickly. The group slowed when Clove cheered that she saw smoke.

Glimmer glanced at me, her eyes glinting with hate and malice. "Is something _wrong_, Venii?" I turned, muscles taut. I could feel different emotions around me, and it seemed like there was one too many, but I just couldn't tell.

"Venii," Cato murmured deeply, tilting his head down quietly. I shuddered quietly as another wave of emotion swept over me, so fast I couldn't comprehend what it was.

Joshue. He was the only one who could change that fast- go emotionless that fast, screw up my orientation like that.

"We should split up, someone stay here and look for the thing Venii 'senses' or whatever and the others go get-" Clove started, anxious to get to the first kill outside the bloodbath.

"No!" I cried, turning on her quickly. "No, stay as a group. I know who it is. No one goes off alone." I ordered, more out of fear than wanting to express leadership. Cato didn't see it that way.

He snarled, slamming me up against the nearest tree. "We go wherever I _say _we go," he hissed close to my ear, his hot breath blowing gently over my lobe. I wanted to say something, to push him off, but his sheer wall of intense, tightly controlled rage held me in place. I shuddered as he gripped my collar bone a little tighter, digging his thumb into the skin there. "Understand?" Cato breathed.

Quickly reigning in my fear, I let my pride take over in all its intelligent glory. "Do you want them to die _now _or _later?_" I hissed, squirming. "You send them out now, he'll kill them," I whispered low so only Cato could hear- even he was having trouble. I had to keep my voice quiet so Joshue doesn't get tipped off that I know exactly how close he is.

"Let them go now, Joshue will shred them. _I'm _the only thing keeping him back," I snapped, eyes narrowing briefly. His emotions were overpowering my senses, and his scent was invading all my sense of self. Like chocolate cologne and spearmint toothpaste...

"You?" He barked a laugh. Ouch, harsh.

"Well, not me, really-"

"Exactly."

"Don't interrupt-"

"Just did."

"Cat-"

"Venii."

Okay, him saying my name sent chills down my spine. No biggie.

"Look, just listen-"

"Why?"

"Fuck you." I finally glowered. He tightened his grip, then released me. I coughed, more air screaming into my lungs. Such a tight grip. So unnecessary.

"Why is he interested in you being here if he's not afraid of you?" Cato hissed, coming down to my level on the ground. I glared.

"Kes."

He jolted as if he'd been stung; which, of course, was the desired effect. I held back a smirk as he stood to his feet quickly. "Let's go kill that bitch," Cato hissed, stalking towards the general area the smoke was coming from. We jogged the rest of the way, wanting to surprise her more than anything.

I jogged alongside Marvel, feeling a sense of amiable comaraderie from him. He smiled at me, winking perversely. I rolled my eyes slowly, knowing he was just joking around.

We came upon the girl quickly and silently. Cato, still angry from the 'Kes' comment, stabs her leg as she tries to run. Clove laughs sadistically, her eyes glinting dangerously. Her insanity was almost amusing.

Almost.

I slung a knife at the girl, still trying to crawl away. It lodged in her pants leg, just grazing the side of her calf. I made sure not to do much damage- not to make it too painful. I wish he would kill her quickly, but I knew he wouldn't.

After watching him stab her through the gut multiple times, she finally passed out. Cato assumed she was dead.

After walking about ten yards away, Peeta said, "I don't think you finished her off."

Cato turned sharply, nostrils flaring. I quickly laid a hand on his shoulder, which was really high compared to my shortness.

He stopped almost immediatly, switching his glare to me. "There was no cannon. He may be right."

Cato stopped, looking at me pensively, then nodded at Lover Boy. He quickly hustled in that shifty, flat-footed way back to her. Seconds later, a cannon boomed in the distance.

"She's dead now," I mumbled dryly, turning away from Peeta as he joined us. I still didn't like that kid.

"Let's get a move on!" Cato gruffly ordered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the little girl from Eleven darting around in the trees above me.

Lowering my head so my bangs hid my eyes, I smiled at Cato's foolishness.

He can't control me.

_And I've found a way to prove it, too._


	7. The Pendant

**Anon: You were right on one :) I thought about killing them off later, but I got tired of toying with the idea and figured it would be easiest if I went ahead and got them out of the way.**

* * *

We had been running for a few hours when we finally stopped to rest. Cato instructed Marvel and Glimmer to find wood for a fire, to which Glimmer whined a lot. But she did as she was told. They all did.

It made me sick to my stomach to see them lower themselves like that. In my heart of hearts, I didn't like Glimmer- not one bit. But I respected her as a human, not something to be ordered around like a slave or an animal.

I glared at the back of his head as he dropped his backpack roughly to the ground. My own slid quietly off my shoulder with a soft 'thump' as it hit the ground.

Quickly, I checked the muted emotions of the group. I had noticed they were keeping themselves in check more often since the games began, and my only conclusion was that they had been practicing.

But still, their shells weren't impenetrable. Marvel was smug about something, his pride rolling off him like a cancerous disease that I didn't want to catch. Pride got you nowhere in the games. Pride is what made you falter; it made you think you were safe.

My shoulders rolled as I sat down, and immediatly I let out a sigh as Glimmer attempted to make a fire. I tossed her a pack of matches from my pack. She nodded coldly.

Cato sat down on one side of me, Marvel on the other. I felt the glare Cato directed over my head at the slightly taller boy, but I ignored it. Clove sat down on the other side of the fire that Glimmer finally got going.

I noticed how Marvel leaned into me, his shoulder lightly brushing against mine. My entire body tensed, coiled to strike if _either _of them tried to touch me. Cato relaxed, back touching the tree behind us, but I noticed the angry way he held his shoulders. There would be hell to pay if Marvel does even one little thing he doesn't like...

Quickly standing to my feet, I scuttled over to Clove. The tension and pride between them was suffocating me, emotionally _and_ physically. Clove smiled briefly at me.

Clove and I had a sort of friendship, I guess you could say. There was a possibility that both of us would make it out alive, so there were really no reservations between us- at least not since that first awkward day of training. Her presence was actually kind of reassuring in this crazy little alliance of ours.

Suddenly, my body tensed harshly. I felt one strong, spiteful-tasting wave of unadulturated fury fly through the area, and then the desperation of someone in phsyical pain trying to get away.

Joshue had found his first kill. Or, maybe, it was Rinata. You never know with those two.

But then I saw her dart through the trees towards the disturbance, and I knew it was Joshue. I cursed, pumping my legs. The others behind me called out in outrage when I sprinted away from the campsite, overturning several water jugs in my haste to beat Rinata there.

I wanted them out of the way. Whoever won, I'd gut them.

In my heart, I had no idea where this sudden vicious mentality came from, but I was glad it was there. My mind was saying go for it- while you are strong enough, fight. Sooner or later I'd come down from this, and then I wouldn't be able to kill someone I'd been with since I was thrown out on my ass. Those people protected me- and now we have to fight to the death.

But I'll fight while I'm strong. I _will _win these wretched games.

I broke through the clearing just as Joshue was turning towards Rinata, perched quietly in the tree above him. Cato and the others were crashing blindly behind, spitting curses in my general direction. I climbed a small tree, hopping over to a limb directly across from my two almost-siblings.

They knew I was there, of course. I didn't exactly step lightly on the way there, and even if I did, those moronic Careers would alert them anyway. Joshue turned eyes towards me for a second as the first Career- Cato, _of fucking course- _burst through the foliage. Rinata took that moment to leap down on him, long knife caught in her fingers.

He turned a second to late, twisting around as she sliced in an arch, catching him in the chest twice. He didn't feel it, of course. Joshue narrowed his eyes briefly at the cuts, fingers probing in them to assess the damage. He kept one eye on Rinata the entire time.

I noticed he didn't have a weapon.

I hopped over to a larger limb, making the circle around to get closer to them. The Career pack just stood there, watching the little Rinata dodge and weave around her much larger opponent. They didn't know what to do, I'm guessing. I hopped off my tree, circling to where Joshue was between Rinata and me.

She looked up at me, a glint in her eye, and gave a brisk nod.

I launched forward, unsheathing my katana as I did so. He turned to me in shock at the hissing sound my sword made; I never was much of a fighter. Rinata took the chance, stabbing him at the base of his neck, being unable to reach higher. Joshue growled, turning to her; I followed up her attack by lodging my blade in the back of his neck, cutting off the spinal cord.

He dropped, gurgling on blood as I ripped my blade- and hers- out. I glared at her, my sword in my right and her small hunting knife in my left. She glared back, backing away as the Careers swiftly backed me up, weapons drawn.

Glimmer tried to shoot an arrow at her, to which she responded by snatching it out of the air and breaking it over her knee. "Later, Cat," she taunted me, turning and sprinting away. I hissed, baring slight fangs at the unwanted nickname.

"I'm not a cat!" I yelled after her, not bothering to give chase. She would find me later- and besides, I felt my bad ass attitude leaving me. I couldn't bear to kill her AND Joshue all in a matter of minutes.

My psych just _couldn't _handle it.

I turned to the others, judging their reactions based on their faces and sensing their emotions. My probes dug deep into all of them, digging deeper than I normally would have.

Marvel, though his face was impassive, was shocked beyond belief. I could feel the surprise like a white hot flame against my skin.

Glimmer was taken aback, too, but not as much. I had a vague sense that she always knew I was crazy. Or thought I was. I really don't know if I'm crazy...

Clove was unexplainably happy. She seemed giddy, even her face showed it.

Okay then.

Cato looked smug, like he _knew _it would happen, but inside he was pleasantly surprised. There was still that damned air of pride around him.

I ignored them as I reached down the neck of Joshue's shirt, pulling out a thin black ribbon with a small angel wing pendant attached. I put it around my neck, pulling out my own to match it.

While mine was grey with a teal pendant in the center, his was pitch black with a red pendant and much larger. More... manly, I guess you could say.

Cato narrowed his eyes at this, his anger flaring. It bothered me how possessive he was of me. Secretly, I was planning to come out of this with Clove. Not him.

I don't know if I could handle living with _brutal, bloody Cato. _It was obvious he had a thing for me- just physical according to the feels I get from him on a normal basis. It unnerved me.

I've never been the most _sexual _being, after all.

When I slipped the pendants back into my shirt, the skin around them warmed considerably.

One down, four to go.

* * *

When we made it back to the campsite, everyone was dragging their feet tiredly. I yawned, going over to my area that I had previously laid claim on by dropping my pack there. My body trembled once before collapsing.

"Oh my God," complained Clove, sitting down beside me. Glimmer and Cato set up on the other side of the fire, much to my chagrin.

No, I'm not jealous.

Marvel sat next to Clove and I, quiet as always. He was funny when he wanted to be, but I knew he was silent by nature. He smiled wanly at me when I looked over.

I smiled back slightly, tucking my hair behind my ear and looking at the ground. I heard Cato's sharp intake of breath from across the fire.

Venii: 1 Cato: 0.

I laid down, eyes closing briefly as I used my pack for a pillow. My stomach was screaming at me for not eating, but I was really too tired to care. The fight had drained me emotionally and physically, but I knew, at least, I wasn't the only one.

The haunted look in Rinata's eyes before she fled the scene told me so. She was mourning, too.

Before I fell asleep, I gripped her knife I had ripped from Joshue's body. I held it tight to my chest, knowing that soon I'd have to kill her, too.

And Lizzli.

And Kinn.

... And Kes.


	8. Allies

**Anon: Yeah, it was a little bittersweet, but it had to happen. I actually surprised myself by killing him off so soon. XD **

**Sorry for the shortness. Reviews make the authoress happy, lovelies~**

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly, tensing as I heard the rustle of cloth. Turning on my side, I squinted my eyes against the rising sun to see Glimmer cuddling against Cato's side, shifting occasionally. I narrowed my eyes, popping up onto the tips of my toes in a crouch.

Was it them I heard? Or something else?

I heard Glimmer rustle against Cato again, but I tuned them out. That wasn't what I had heard. It had sounded like a vague crunch, leaves being crushed. I listened closely.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch..._

Somebody was walking through. They were soft steps, likely not a male. I felt for the knives I had stuck on my belt, assuring myself that they were still there. Then I picked up my katana and my pack.

Now is as good a time as any to leave.

Creeping quietly, my feet made considerably less sound than the girl's did. As soon as I caught sight of her, I sprinted lithely up to her.

She turned, a scream catching in her throat. Quickly, I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shhh!" I hushed her, eyes wide. She struggled, biting my hand and clawing at my face. "I won't hurt you, stupid!" She paused, breathing heavy. Slowly, I took my hand away from her mouth.

Looking down at it, I saw it was covered in bloody teeth marks.

"You bite hard," I mumbled bitterly. I never looked at her face before now, so I was surprised when I saw who it was.

"Girl on Fire?" I questioned more myself than her. Surely she was smart enough to stay away from the Careers? Cato positively _hated _her after she scored that 11 in training. "You have a death wish or something?" I whispered harshly.

"What?" she hissed back.

"You're walking around the Career camp. You woke _me _out of a dead sleep! You are aware Cato despises you, right?" I rubbed my hand, feeling the blood already start to clot and scabs begin to form. She nodded briskly, eyes suddenly cautious.

"You're not going to take me to him?"

"Why would I? It could very well be you I go out of this with, not just him," I scoffed, though I knew it wasn't true. The odds were not in this girl's favor, after all.

"Yeah," she mumbled, but I could tell her head was far off. I waited patiently, keeping my ears open for the Careers' waking as the sun began to rise. Suddenly, she jolted out of her thoughts. "Sorry. We should leave, right?"

She paused. "Unless you're not looking for an alliance."

"No, I am. The Careers aren't my crowd, after all," I sighed. "I thought Kes was already in an alliance with you."

"No, he was with _Peeta _and me. When Peeta and I split, he..." she paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Bailed." I supplied.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause. The tension felt thick, almost like a suffocating blanket covering us.

Off in the distance, I heard the tell-tale fumbling of a sleepy person. "We need to leave, _now_!" I hissed, pushing her in the opposite direction. "They can't hear you if they tried. Just run. I'll cover you if we meet anyone along the way. Do you have a place we can hide for the time being?"

"Can you climb?"

At my nod, she put on a burst of speed and took the lead as I flicked a knife through my fingers, keeping eyes and ears alert for anything dangerous. Soon enough, she had me climb up a tree in front of a small river after her.

When we were safely hidden in the branches, I let out a sigh of relief. "They're gonna be pissed," she pointed out. I just nodded.

I knew that. Of course I knew that.

Doesn't mean I was looking forward to seeing Cato again. When he finds out I'm gone, I know he'll be pissed.

Oh well.

I looked around her little area, noticing her having a pack but no weapons. "Here, take a few," I pushed three towards her. That left me with five long knives and my katana.

Enough weapons to take her down if she decided to turn on me.

For a while, we were cautious around one another, never turning our backs. Finally, we started a conversation. Just not one I'd prefer.

"So, you and District 2, huh?" she asked finally as we shared dried jerky.

"What?" My brows furrowed as I passed her the bottled water from my pack. She responded by handing me a packet of crackers from hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

I almost smiled. This girl was something.

She was actually kind of nice.

"No, I can understand where you'd get that. He's kind of overbearing, you know?" I smiled at her, closing my eyes kindly. Or, at least, that's how I hoped I looked. I'm honestly not too good at anything other than stoic.

"Yeah, I can see that," she murmured. Katniss- that was her name, I think- was like me. Quiet and controlled. Unloving. Unlovable.

I think that's why we got on so well.

"You and Lover Boy an item?" I questioned, remembering the boy from Twelve's 'beautiful' interview. I knew from Katniss's inteview and the way her emotions were fluctuating that that was not the case. But whatever she said, I'd go along with it like I believed it with my whole heart.

Because not doing so might condemn this girl.

And I don't want that on my conscience. Not when I can save her.

...Maybe.

"I don't know," she admitted, though I could tell it was a front. She was nervous- probably thought I could see through her blatant lie (which I could). I just smiled and nodded some more.

Good answer.

We continued on in silence.

"I'll take first watch?" she offered.

"We're in a tree, and I'm hyper-sensitive to noise," I pointed out with a blank stare. She still looked uneasy. "... and I'm not going to kill you in your sleep. I prefer winning with you over winning with Cato or another Career. Alliance 'til the end. Agreed?" I stuck out my hand, making sure to look her in the eyes. I've always been told eyes are the windows to the soul; maybe she'll see I'm not faking this, that I really want to win with her.

She stared at me for a moment. Then Katniss Everdeen reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it firmly. I could feel the renewed hope roll off her in waves.

It's only up from here, right?


	9. Silly Angel

**Anon: Why, yes, Cato is going to be VERY pissed.**

******And I will enjoy **_**every **_**second of it :3**

**ImmaVegeta: Thanks for the review, lovely, and I know; I hate stories that turn Cato into a wusspuss in the first chapters XD**

**Hiaho: Update to be seen now, lovely :) **

**Reviewers make the authoress happy, and a happy authoress writes more and updates faster 3 I thought about setting a review goal, like, before I'd update I'd have to have _ many reviews. But I decided against it, because when I read that in the A/N, I just stop reading and I think it looks trashy. Aren't you all just lucky duckies this evening ~**

* * *

I sighed, rolling my shoulders as the sun woke me up with its first few rays. My eyes narrowed half heartedly at the offending light, but I knew there was no point in going to sleep now. Looking over, I could see Katniss curled in a ball, knives tucked close to her face in a defensive position. It must be terrifying to have one of the biggest, baddest tributes in this game after you.

_So do you_, my mind interjected pathetically. Unless I was around him, I didn't feel fear. As long as he was a safe distance away, I was fine.

I slid my legs out from under me, listening to the birds sing mockingly above me. _How ironic, _I thought, _they're mocking me, and they're called mockingjays. _My body turned towards one that landed close by me. "Tweet tweet," I murmured, cocking my head to the side.

"_Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet!" _he or she called back, hopping around on the branch. A smile graced my face when the other mockingjays around took up the call, twittering away the silence. Katniss stirred briefly before sitting upright.

"Morning," I greeted simply, eyes narrowed against the harsh sun as I looked back at her. I must have looked odd, sitting there, perched up and keeping a bird for company, but she didn't laugh or even crack a smile. What a tough little apathetic cookie you are, Fire Girl!

"What?" she gave me a screwy-eyed look.

"What?" I repeated, thinking of myself very much like the mockingjay, mocking the Capitol with its very existence. They breeded when the Capitol strictly said they could not. _It wasn't possible! Strictly scientifically improbable, _they said.

_There! _I thought. _Where's all the ingenious accomplishments now, Mr. Snow? That's got to be a giant middle finger right out to you, huh?_

"You called me a tough little apathetic cookie," she deadpanned. My face flushed. _Oops. Maybe this thing with Cato has got me screwy in the head... he did fuck my emotions up pretty bad..._

_Ah to hell with it._

"Sorry," I answered simply, offering no explanation. Katniss snorted but didn't question me. "We have to get you a bow, right? That's your weapon of choice?" I questioned.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I heard Kes muttering with one of my trainers. He said Peeta thought highly of your ability, but he wasn't sure because he'd never witnessed it himself," I supplied, hoping Kes was okay. Even thinking his name sent me into a whirlwind of worry.

_But it's me or him. I'd rather it be him that takes that eternal dirt nap._

My neck cracked as I popped my head to the side, making me wince. Sleeping in a tree didn't help my back at all...

"I know, me too," she sighed, noticing my wince. "We should get going sometime. Do you want to leave this as base or take our stuff with?" she questioned.

"I don't care, really. We'll need to move out soon, but as long as we don't stay gone long and stay close, I don't see the point in carrying it all with us."

Katniss nodded once, picking up her knives and beginning the descent down the tree. I followed easily.

"Let's go to the river," Katniss supplied briefly.

We sprinted to the stream, careful and stopping often so I could check the area for senses of people. I knew that wherever Cato was, he was pissed, and he was on a rampage. I almost felt bad for Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer.

_Almost._

But then I remember Clove's sadistic, Marvel's a quiet asshole, and Glimmer's a moron. Then I have no feelings of remorse.

Haha, bitches. _Suffer!_

No, just kidding.

When we arrived, I quickly splashed my face before bringing the water bottle from my belt and filling it. I gulped it down, reaching down for more water. Normally, we'd have to wait for it to purify, but since it was running water it was clean enough to drink without worry of bacteria and algae. I grinned at Katniss as she stuck her whole head in the water, splashing her face and wetting her hair.

I didn't really blame her. It was hot as hell out here.

Suddenly, I heard a low _swoosh _in the trees above our heads. "Shh!" I hushed Katniss, trying to figure out what it was. My eyes swept the trees above, but nothing suspicious made itself known. Katniss froze for a second at my call, but then slowly and noiselessly began reaching for her knives. I gripped two knives in my left, and reached for my katana with my right.

My eyes closed briefly as my mind reached out, probing for any tell-tale emotions other than Katniss's deep sense of dread and fight-or-flight. I felt a low pulse directly above me.

I threw a knife, hearing a squeak of fear but no sick _squelch _of knife meeting flesh. My knife fell harmlessly back to the ground. "Who's there?" I called up, eyes slitted.

Two little chocolate eyes emerged first, then her whole face as she looked down at us from her perch. I recognized the small girl's mocha skin and gentle face. Almost simultaneously, Katniss and I lowered our weapons. "Rue, right?" Katniss asks, eyes gentle.

D'aw, soft spot for kids.

"Yes," she answered in a clipped sort of speak. Rue was terrified of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I only threw the knife because I thought you were someone trying to harm us. Come down, if you like," I smiled at her gently. Slowly, she eased herself down the tree, body tense in a ready sort of way.

I sheathed my katana and stuck the knives in my belt, showing her my hands. Katniss repeated my action. Rue stepped further out of her shelter.

"Are you hungry?" Katniss asked quietly, stepping forward cautiously like Rue was a scared rabbit.

I heard crunching in the distance, then an excited whoop.

_Shit!_

"Rue, Katniss, back up the trees!" I cried, pumping my legs. They both complied hastily, but then Katniss saw who was behind us.

"Take Rue! I'll distract them!" Katniss called. I hissed down at her from my current perch, pushing Rue along if she slipped from her speed and recklessness.

"You're crazy, Katniss!" I hissed, clambering up after Rue. There was no way in _hell _I was going to be stuck on the ground when the shit hit the fan.

Seeing Rue jump from limb to limb, I did my best to follow. Some were too small for my weight, so I'd have to detour a little. The entire time we kept our eyes on Katniss. "C'mon Fire Girl, you can out run them... I hissed, seeing their sadistic faces as they gained on her. Clove slung a knife; it embedded deep in her calf. Despite the pain, she finally climbed a tree.

I doubted she could jump from tree to tree with that wound.

Cato attempted to climb after her, fueled by the jeers of his allies and the adrenaline that came along with hunting someone.

Sadistic. Disturbing. Unreal.

That's not Cato out there. That's a fucking ticking time bomb.

_This is all my fault. All mine._

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I thought of Fire Girl dying. She had a family back home- a sister and a mother. Friends, maybe even a boyfriend (though I doubted it). "Rue... I'm going to help Katniss." I murmured to the fearful little girl. I gripped her shoulder. "Stay here. Help if you can, but don't leave the trees! Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "Be careful," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, don't worry," I tried to cheer her up. "When I come back, we'll be the perfect tree-dwelling alliance. Okay?"

She nodded shyly, ducking her head. "Chin up, panda," I laughed, using a nickname Kes had given me one time when my face was half way covered in soot from a small explosion. She nodded once more, watching silently as I shimmied down the tree silently.

They were attempting to get her down now, Cato even going so far as to try to shoot a bow (which I know is his worst weapon). "Maybe you should throw the sword!" Katniss sneered hoarsely down at them, hanging on to her pride even though her life was on the line. Props.

I crept around behind them, watching as Cato dispatched them all angrily to gather wood after Peeta pointed out that she'd have to come down or starve. _Peeta, you asshole. It's obvious your so-called "love" only runs skin-deep!_

Of course, I could always be wrong.

Quickly dodging through Clove and Marvel, staying just out of their line of sight, I crept closer to the make shift camp. Just Cato and Glimmer.

Glimmer I could probably take at a distance; she wasn't proficient with that bow. But she wouldn't miss at point blank. I'd have to separate them somehow...

An idea sprung to my mind.

Scanning the ground, I picked up a large rock as soon as I saw it. My arm shot out, and I slung it in the opposite direction. Cato and Glimmer's heads both shot up. "You go check it out, I'll guard Fire Girl," Cato snapped. Glimmer nodded, dumbly stalking right into my trap.

Cato watched her every move until she was out of sight. As soon as his gaze shifted, I made my move. My feet carried my noiselessly into the same area Glimmer was heading into.

Haha, bitch.

We were out of sight, but still in hearing distance. I would have to kill her quietly and precisely, so she couldn't scream.

It's insane how cutthroat you become when it's your life on the line.

I stalked up behind her, holding my katana outstretched. She was looking around, casually walking like there was nothing in the world that could harm her. I got closer.

Then, without warning, she turned around.

I darted out of her line of vision, but her eyes followed the blur of me running around her. "CATO!" she screamed automatically, but it wasn't a shriek of fear. No no. The bitch _knew _Cato would be more than happy to skewer me right now. "I HAVE VENII!"

I'm sorry bitch, what? You don't _have _me until I'm dead in your arms!

She notched an arrow, but I was faster. I could hear Cato tramping through the undergrowth, and I could only hope Katniss was taking this as a chance to escape.

My feet carried me quickly around, so she had to swerve the bow. I knocked it away, the arrow scraping harshly against the blade. I attempted to gut her as she shimmied away.

Finally, getting fed up, I lunged at her with my nails. Glimmer gasped as I gripped her shoulders roughly, forcing my weight onto hers. My sharpened nails dug viciously into her flesh, and I dragged them downward in a panic. Cato was getting closer.

She howled in agony as I clawed at her chest and neck, searching for a vein- _anything, _really- that would finish her.

I felt a twinge of guilt as I cut her jugular, finally resurfacing out of my panic and gaining some sense. I didn't like Glimmer, but I didn't want to kill her so gruesomely, either. "I'm sorry!" I cried as she gurgled. I'm sorry for her. Sorry for her family, what they must be going through as they watched this. Sorry. So sorry.

I clambered off her, chest heaving. One of her arrows had poked me in the thigh when I lunged at her, but I couldn't feel the bleeding wound.

I saw Cato break through the foliage into our little clearing of doom, and watched numbly as his eyes widened in slight shock at the bloody scene. Somewhere, in the depths of my soul, my mind was crying at me to run.

But I could only watch as his eyes shifted to me, and he started to walk slowly towards me.

His eyes were so blue- I could get lost in them, really. I mean, they weren't _blue, _they were _sky. _Ocean. Sapphire. Beautiful.

I was captivated by his very being- until I saw the razor-sharp sword clenched menacingly in his hand.

At that, I turned and ran.


	10. This Isn't Wonderland

**Anon: Yes, Cato dearest is very pissed. ;3**

**Popper: I love your name, first of all, and second of all, I know (I was like screaming "I'm killing off Glimmer!" running around my house. My mom offered me sleeping pills, seeing as I hadn't been to sleep for at least a day... .-.)**

**Hiaho: LAZINESS FTW. AND I UPDATED. I thought about being a lazy bitch and waiting until I got back from my trip (which is tomorrow, ughh.)**

**So, that being said, on said trip I will be gone for three days and be back in tip-top shape. Maybe. Possibly. ... you know what, just hope ;D**

* * *

I ran and ran and ran; my body protested weakly every time I would stumble and beg for me to slow and check my injuries. My mind, at that point, would overrule and push me harder. I felt ragged breaths wrack my system, the air screaming through my throat and burning my straining lungs. I felt like I was dying in motion.

It was a beautiful feeling, all in all. It meant I was surviving, that I was still alive. In my heart, I hoped Katniss and Rue were safe. But I knew I could do nothing for them now with the giant bear-thing chasing behind me.

Barely, I noticed his thundering footsteps behind me. Even if I couldn't hear them, I had a feeling I would run until my legs gave out.

Until I came up to a _damn, bloody _wall of sheer rock. I tried to slow as I neared it, but my shoulder still managed to collide painfully with the smooth rock surface. _Damn you, Gamemakers! _I managed to curse them in my head, all the while reeling from the hit. I tried to stagger back, eyes blurring with exhaustion as I searched for Cato.

All I saw was a dark flash as he tackled me into the wall, making us both slide painfully to the ground. I hissed when I landed on top of him, my chest smacking into his painfully. I wheezed.

My body almost slid off him as I relaxed all my muscles, but his arms tightened painfully as he tried to catch his breath. I hissed vainly at him, my eyes closing with weary resolution. My arms thrashed weakly in the direction of his face, but my accuracy was a little off, smacking into his shoulders harmlessly.

"Damn you, Cato," I gasped, trying to sit up properly when he did. I almost succeeded, then flumped to the ground tiredly. My fight was gone; I was already within his grasp.

"Yeah yeah," he hissed back, touching his stomach and wincing. I noticed a small knife sticking out, before he pulled it roughly and tossed it aside. Katniss or Rue must have tried to help me... but failed, obviously.

He turned to me, eyes narrowed, as soon as the bleeding stopped. I bared my teeth aggressively, still unable to will my body to move after all the adrenaline left me. Cato was a Career; he had more stamina. I couldn't recover as quickly.

After a few minutes of heated glaring, I tried to get up; Cato quickly slammed me back to the earth, straddling me easily and giving a warning push to my shoulders. "Well, what the fuck do you want me to do? Just _stay _here on the ground?" I snapped.

"Just fucking sit still 'til I decide what to do with you!" he snarled back, hands tightening around my small upper arms. I rolled my eyes. Even though his hips weren't _technically _touching mine, the position we were in was making me queasy- in an odd way.

"Oh, how long does that normally take?" I snapped, trying once again to writhe out of his grip. He backhanded me quickly.

My world span for a fraction of a second before I clawed out viciously in my rage. Cato let out a hiss as I caught his shoulder, pushing him just enough off me. I quickly wiggled my lower body out from under him, standing up quickly and taking my katana out of my belt.

"Stay the hell away from me, Cato," I warned, glaring at him as I pointed the short blade at him. Blood oozed lazily out of a cut just below his collarbone.

"And if I don't?" he prompted, raising an eyebrow. "You'll... what?"

"...kill you?" I said, phrasing it unsurely. My mind muddled almost immediately as I tried to think of a way to possibly win against this brute, but nothing presented itself. He laughed at me, rolling his shoulders easily.

"You couldn't do it," he said, walking towards me. For every long step he took forward, I had to take two back. "You _wouldn't." _

"I killed Glimmer!" I snapped. "You would be no different!"

"Do you really think you'd be able to win this shit with Fire Girl? She can't take care of herself, much less you and the little girl!" he snorted. I hissed at him as I was backed into the wall again. He paused directly in front of me.

"As if you would take care of me," I bit back, eyes narrowed caustically. He was emitting a pure, deceptively unreadable emotion. It was a mix of anger, sick happiness, pride, and something else – I still wasn't sure _exactly _what that was.

"We could get out of this," he murmured, eyes locked intently on mine. His body was unreadable – there was no way for the crowds to know what he was thinking or feeling right now.

But I did. I knew everything he was feeling.

And I hated every second of it. I could feel my own pain and the sharp sting of want of self-preservation – but I could feel his pleasure from catching me again, as well. It was all mixing together in my head, and I really didn't know what was mine and what was his anymore. It was one of the most frightening feelings.

Just as I was about to lash out with my katana, a better plan resurfaced. He was right about Katniss. She couldn't protect us both _and _protect Rue at the same time, if it came down to that. I would have to stay with Cato until it was just us. Then I would strike and help the other – either Katniss or Rue— win against the other tribute(s) still in the arena.

It wasn't fool proof, but hey. It was just a stark outline. I could come up with specifics as they presented themselves.

I lowered my head, acting out the part of the submissive little muttation that Cato wanted. Almost immediately, he grabbled for my arm and dragged me back in the direction of the camp, where, no doubt, Katniss was gone and Clove and Marvel were confused as hell.

Or, maybe they thought Cato had finally gotten her down and was working on killing her. That's a possibility too.

I quickly flicked my hair out of my face, glaring at Cato's back. As he pulled me around like a rag doll, I noticed a small camera hidden in a hollowed out tree.

A gave a wink and blew a kiss to the audience. Let them fawn over _that _and wonder, huh? Always a best seller for these games.

Maybe I'd get a damn sponsor out of the deal, as well. But I highly doubted it—any funds would likely go directly to Kes. That's who our trainers favored, anyway.

I could practically hear the crowds swoon.

_Everyone likes a rebel._

* * *

"Cato!" Clove cheered as soon as we broke through the foliage. "Did you catch Girl on Fi- … Venii?" she broke off her sentence with my name, mouth open for a split second before she snapped it shut haughtily. "You didn't come back on your own, did you?" she scowled.

I shook my head mutely.

Marvel, quiet over in his little corner, laughed softly. "Pay up, midget," he ordered, holding out a hand. Wincing as though it was painful, she dropped one of her prettiest knives in his outstretched hand. "She thought you'd come back on your own," he supplied when I gave them a curious look.

I cringed, almost regretting leaving when I saw the concealed hurt under her normally sadistic and unfeeling gaze and felt from her aura. In my mind, I knew my leaving was justified. But her feelings were tangible not only to me, but they lingered heavily in the air, threatening to choke the life out of things. Cato cleared his throat.

I saw and felt his renewed anger at me. He and Clove were close, I could tell. I just hoped this wouldn't come between anything when the ultimate decision had to be made. Despite myself, I hoped one of them would die before they had to face off against each other. That would be… most painful to witness.

Especially for my already abused psych. I tried to ignore the pointed staring of Cato as I sat back down in my spot beside Clove, still feeling as if the air was trying to drown me in misery. But it didn't matter, not really. I dug my nails into the skin of my palm, using the pain to bring me back to earth, away from the never ending world of agony this arena creates. I refused to sing in front of these people again.

If I didn't get away from Cato, I had a feeling I would never sing again. I would be locked up with him, day in and day out, as the Capitol's little novelties. We would be nothing but showcase items.

Internally, I quirked a lip at that.

Vaguely, I heard Cato give out orders as to who would keep watch—_not me, in other words. _I knew it had more to do with keeping me in than staying on guard for other tributes. I glared at him and vowed silently to myself to get him back just for being a complete and utter _dick._

I sighed, closing my eyes briefly. It wouldn't hurt to get some rest now, I guess. I could deal with Cato and his possessiveness in the morning.

Maybe, when I wake up, it will all have been a dream.

"_But this is not Wonderland," _I whispered to myself, "_and I am not Alice."_


	11. Sing Me To Sleep And Then Leave Me Alone

**_Kato Everdeen: NEW REVIEWER. YESSS 3 . Ahem. Sorry. And Cato is one of the most complex characters in my mind, which is why I'm enjoying writing him. And thanks for commenting on my writing style, I always wonder if I defer any from the other fanfic writers out there ._**

**_Hiaho: I wasn't lazy :D HUZZAH. I wish I was British. Anyway, thanks for wishing me a happy trip, but it didn't stop the mosquitos from biting me . I hate those little buggers._**

**_Guest: thanks love 3_**

**_Elsie Mellark: Thank you! NEW REVIEWER AGAIINNNN! _**

**_Sorry for the spazzes, but hey, I enjoy the reviewwwws ~ _**

**_3,281 words WITHOUT THE A/N. YEEESSSS._**

**_Enjoy, lovelies._**

* * *

I woke up before anyone else the following day, eyes opening to see Cato staring off into space off to my left. Mentally, I debated whether or not to get up, or to just stay there and wait for everyone else to avoid talking to him. As my eyes were on him, though, he turned over to me and fixed me with his cold eyes. Cato smirked at me briefly before turning away again.

I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my head. My body ached all along the left side, a painful memory of being slammed into stone structures. My back cracked as I leaned forward, trying to fix my hair back into a suitable bun from its… _adventure… _of flying free all night.

Eventually, I gave up with a sigh, letting my hair fall freely to just past my shoulders. It was way too knotted and curly to do anything with for right now.

I thought of my pack, still lying casually up in Katniss's tree. It was terribly unfair how seemingly _nothing _seems to go my way in these Games. My katana was sitting next to me harmlessly, and my knives were still strapped securely to my belt. I had almost worried that Cato would steal them from me—but hey, should have known better, right? He was too cocky to believe I could do any damage to him.

That kid has another thing coming, of course. I won't lay down without a fight.

"Who are we hunting today?" I asked quietly, almost physically retching at the possibility that I would have to play the weak little girl for today. My soft voice I made softer still, keeping my eyes to the ground as though intimidated (which, secretly, I was; I mean hey, the bastard body slammed me). I could feel Cato's triumphant gaze rest arrogantly on me, and I held myself back from slinging my katana his way, knowing I would not likely get the damn thing back.

"Girl on Fire, if she's still in the area," he hissed the last part at me, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Some of the muttations," _I _hissed at that, "or maybe even that brute from 11." He finished calmly, resting back on his elbows coolly. "It all really depends on who we find."

I nodded briefly.

My heart thudded against my chest at the thought of going after my brothers and sisters again. Joshue was already dead; I had hoped the rest would die off on their own so I wouldn't have to deal with it, but I knew that was too much to ask, all the same. They were too strong willed to just lay down and die like a coward.

Especially Kes.

I fingered my small wing pendant, taking out the twin necklaces silently. Cato's gaze burned my skin like acid, but at that moment, it didn't matter. Tears stung my eyes—my world I had known since I was little was coming to an end, after all. I think I had a right to quietly mourn my disintegrating childhood.

Joshue's chain was big and conspicuous compared to my light and subtle little necklace, the red stone embedded in his shown with an almost hellish light. Mine looked ethereal.

My shattered memories would be pieced together with these, if I survive; if I don't, I'd expect one of the others to take the necklaces before they're out of our reach. They were the only things we really had left of our little gang; family heirlooms, if you will.

It was important that I keep all of them from falling into Capitol hands. That would be too much for me to bear, along with their untimely deaths—most likely by my hands or one of the other siblings.

I refused to let the tears pass my eyelashes; the sting was becoming more prominent, so I quickly blinked the threatening things away. Cato was still watching.

"Stop staring at me!" I finally snapped, looking up from my small reverie. Cato raised an impeccable eyebrow, his lips quirking in a small smile. I slid the necklaces over my head and down my shirt, out of the sight of his prying eyes. He narrowed his eyes again at the thick black chain, just as he had done when I had taken it from Joshue's dead body.

He probably thought Joshue was my boyfriend, the moronic git.

I stared haughtily back at his frightfully angry eyes; his jealousy rolled off him like a bad smell. It was really one of the most unpleasant emotions.

"What was he to you?" He asked suddenly, eyes dark with barely contained anger. I knew he would ask, I just didn't think he would ask so bluntly. I choked on my own saliva. Cato offered me a drink from one of his water bottles, seeing as I had none. I took the offered drink gratefully.

"My brother," I croaked out finally. Cato raised an eyebrow. "Not by blood, of course, we just grew up together. We all did."

"You and the other muttations?"

"Don't call us that," I snapped, shoulders tensing. I hated when the Capitol called us by those animalistic terms, but it seemed even worse when Cato was saying it. Almost like a personal stab at my very being.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't repeat the saying like he normally would. I took that as we were finally getting somewhere friendship wise. _If only that was his only interest, _I thought tiredly, remembering the days when his attraction to me was evident to everyone—not just me. _That's _when he scares me most, because even though I know exactly what he's feeling, I don't know what he'll do. I don't know how he'll react.

"Are you sad?" he questioned after a moment of silence. My entire body turned towards him harshly, a shocked look plastered on my face. He wasn't looking me. Brutal, bloody Cato was looking up at the waning dawn… seeming almost at peace.

"I'm fine." _I have to be, of course. It's only logical. There's nothing I could have done to save him- …_

I wanted to scream at Cato, "_Just reassure me already! Tell me it's not my fault! Tell me I'll be okay!" _… but that would be terribly anti-productive and no doubt would put me on the spot for the whole Capitol. The woman would swoon, crying out for our "love" and saying how much we were meant to be. Some men would be caught up as well—caught in the bright lights the Capitol shown on us tributes to mask their own flaws in government and politics and their back-asswards way of running things.

But then there would be those—the serious sponsors and commissioners and public figures—that would see me as weak and timid and useless.

And if I did as I thought all the time, sure enough, those would all become fatal characteristics of mine. There was no room for impulsiveness in the Games.

So I didn't scream at Cato, I didn't ask him to reassure me, and I accepted that this was all inevitably _my fault _because Snow fucking hates me and if it wasn't for me my friends wouldn't be put down like cows in a slaughter house.

Yeah.

That sounds about right.

Cato looked at me disbelievingly but didn't press the issue. For that, I decided to thank him later when I was feeling more… nice.

I ignored Cato until the others woke up. Clove, apparently, was immediately over her miniscule sulking and was back sticking by me, smiling and laughing it up. She wasn't trusting me, I could tell—"But you didn't cut my throat when you could have," she reasoned to me when I asked. "That's all I need to know."

She was a strange girl, but I wasn't about to complain about her lack of caring. I would need a friend if I was going to survive with the Careers. I really didn't want to have to make a go at them alone—if it ever came to that. Maybe some of my siblings would take care of them before Clove and I had to.

_Or Cato and I._

Stop being negative, damn you.

Clove smiled when Cato picked up his blade, testing it in his hand like he always does. I tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in my gut when Cato's eyes raked over me. That boy knew how to make me uncomfortable. Definitely.

"Let's go hunting," Marvel said seriously, dark eyes locked on me. I felt the animosity rolling off him in waves—I did kill his District partner, after all. But I had a feeling that wasn't the thing he was so irate about.

Clove gave a huge shriek of relentless excitement, her brown eyes wide with the prospect of the kill. I tried to ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach—she was trained for this. It was only to be expected. She's not a friend. She's a killer.

It still hurt to think of her that way, though, when she was the one I was most seriously considering coming out of there with. Cato was also a possibility, but with the way his emotions fluctuate and the way he messes with mine, I had a feeling it would be hard for me to live with him.

We started off at a sprint, easily overtaking a young girl who Clove killed swiftly with a knife to the back of the neck. Apparently, that's not who Clove was saving her energy for. _She wants Lover Boy and Fire Girl, _Marvel had told me once. _She doesn't like to see couples._

I had a feeling she felt something for Cato. Is that why she doesn't like Katniss and … what was his name… Peeta, like the bread. I noticed he wasn't in the Career pack now. He must be off gallivanting with Katniss by now.

But Katniss doesn't love Peeta. I could feel it in her when I asked.

She just wants to stay alive. If Katniss has to lie about her relationship with Peeta, she will, so long as she remains unhurt at the end of this. She's willing to step on him—this I knew. She wanted him to survive. She wanted him to get out alive and well. But she _had _come to grips with the fact that if he goes out… she does not. And she wants to see that sister of hers, the one with the pretty name I can never remember.

I shook my head gently, letting my eyes come back in focus. The world rushed back to greet me with a stark reality I was almost unprepared for; I didn't like the feel of this area.

I heard a scream, and suddenly I was aware why.

"Damn it! Lizzli!" I hissed, and the others turned sharply to me as I began running in the direction of the scream.

"Lizzli!" came the horror-filled shriek not three seconds later.

"Venii! Slow down!" I heard Clove gasp; I was using my Capitol-made speed to my advantage. I broke the thick trees to an open area with a stream; I saw the once clear waters were now stained a sickly red. My gag reflex acted up. It wasn't the same seeing Joshue die, you know. _I _killed Joshue. It wasn't the same seeing someone you loved… _still _love… die without you. Especially when it was someone as innocent as Liz.

"_NO!" _cried Kinn, perched precariously on a rock, head bent over her body in grief. My mouth opened in shock, and I honestly had nothing to say. I dug my nails into my palms, watching as Lizzli gaped like a fish out of water every few seconds, trying to gain a breath.

"Kinn…" I whispered, feeling horrible for him. His angst was prominent in the atmosphere, a cutting quality that made my mouth go dry. My voice was enough to convince him of the worse.

"You did this!" he cried, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks. His muscles coiled, and instinctively, I moved to grab my katana. Kinn took that as enough evidence to attack me on.

I grunted, dodging as he lurched off the rock. He was faster than me, managing to push me in the flowing water as I tried to feint to the right. "Why! Why! We _protected _you!" he cried again and again, trying to hold my head under. I thrashed wildly.

_But he was right, of course._

Kes and I were the last to be accepted into the pack. Kinn and Lizzli – _especially _Lizzli—kept us out of harm's way. Kes was a little older, but I was the baby. I was the weak one, to begin with. Rinata and Joshue had no use for me and Kes. We were weak, spineless. We couldn't even steal a handkerchief from a daft old fart living posh up in West End.

We were utterly useless, but they refused to throw us away like our parents did. Lizzli even managed to convince Joshue to train me in hand-to-hand, which saved my life numerous times. Rinata, after seeing my skills in that, quickly sought out teaching me to throw knives. I excelled in that, as well.

But any other weapon, I was almost totally worthless in.

Finally, I managed to get my head above the water, taking in straggling breaths. My ears picked up the quiet, far-off sounding squeals of Kinn begging for mercy as the Careers closed in, Cato yanking him furiously away from me, but it didn't quite register. They were so close, yet they seemed so far away…

Cato, brutal, bloody Cato, was too strong for weak little pathetic Kinn. Speed was unimportant when you were backed in a corner. No way out.

I crawled through the water towards Lizzli, still struggling to breathe vainly on her little flat rock. "Liz," I choked. "Liz, I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry," I put my head on her chest, body feeling tingly as the oxygen flowed through my swimming head at a steadier pace.

"Sing…" she gurgled. My head snapped up. What? She wanted me to sing? Sing _what?_

"Me… to .. sleep…" I gasped at her words. She was referring to her favorite song, a lullaby, really…

I nodded, held in tears blurring my vision.

"_Sing.. me to… sleep…" _I choked on my own words for a little while, trying to stifle my convulsing throat and chest. Hysteria was kicking in.

She closed her eyes.

"_Sing me to sleep… I'm tired and I… want to go to bed._

_Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep…_

_And then leave me alone."_

I covered my mouth at this point, eyes screwed shut. Her body felt so cold and peaceful, pressed against my chest. She was dying slowly, but she felt content. She felt happy.

"_Don't try to wake me in the morning, 'cause I will be gone. Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know… Deep in the cell of my heart, I will be so glad… to go…"_

I choked up, heaving miserably as her warmth faded rapidly.

"I'll… tell Kinn… you didn't…" she gasped, using her lasts breath to assure me. I wanted to open my mouth, tell her to save her breath. She would be singing in heaven soon, she would need it, wouldn't she? … I didn't know.

She didn't finish her sentence, eyes clouding over.

She was dead.

But I kept singing.

"_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore."_

I heard one cannon; Kinn wasn't dead yet. Shakily, I took the small angel's wing pendant from under her shirt. Unlike Joshue's, it was small, fragile, made of glass instead of iron and with a yellow stone instead of red in the center.

_Mine was made of obsidian. What did that make me? Not strong… or fragile… just dark._

I continued to sing, knowing, in the depths of my soul, she was listening with a frown on her face. _Don't mourn the dead, _she used to say. _The dead don't cry._

"_There is another world. There is a better world… Well, there must be… well there must be… well…" _I bowed my head, hearing the second cannon almost immediately after my song ended. I hoped she was telling Kinn at that moment that I hadn't been the one to kill her. I hoped he was looking back sheepishly at his trying to drown me; I hoped he regretted it.

I hoped they would be happy, wherever their souls went.

I felt a presence behind me. At further inspection via looking aimlessly behind me, I noticed it was Cato, his eyes unreadable. My own grief and self-anger were overriding any kind of empathy I had; I didn't know a damn thing he was feeling. And I didn't care.

I just didn't care.

He held out something to me; I saw the glint from the corner of my eye.

Kinn's necklace.

Standing jerkily, I snatched it from him. _What did Kinn think of me, now? I let… I let this _monster _touch his pendant! The boy who killed him!_

I almost cried at that moment, but I held it all in, almost choking on my self pity. I was horrible, it was true. But I would survive. I always did.

I looked at the pendant. It was made of sloping silver, an elegantly placed pink diamond-like stone in the center. I place it on my neck along with the others.

I have my cerulean, Joshue's crimson, Lizzli's sunshine, Kinn's magenta. All that was left was Rinata… and Kes.

Three down, two to go.

I drew my katana, pointing it shakily at him. Cato looked almost shocked, as did Clove and Marvel. Poor thing, he probably thought he was doing a good deed, bringing me my dead friend's necklaces that he noticed I was collecting. _Bastard! You're his killer! You! You!_

I shrieked at him in my head, my mind a bee hive of pain and distrust and anger. I wanted to gut Cato, and then thank him for his kindness, as morbid as it sounds. Cato narrowed his eyes on my blade, the point wicked sharp. He didn't make a move against me.

"Don't touch their things," I whispered, my voice as cold and as dead as Liz. "Don't touch them. If you do, I'll slice you up and feed you to the dogs."

He looked as if he didn't believe me, but Clove's narrowing of her eyes told me she did. Good. They can all rot for all I care. I slid my katana into my belt loop, still numb to my surroundings. I walked casually into the forest, away from the murder scene. I couldn't bear to look at it any longer, really.

Cato followed me. Turning around slightly, I saw no one else with him. It didn't cause me much stress; I really couldn't feel much anything.

But I _did _feel his hand casually resting on my shoulder from behind, the way his lips touched the side of my neck gently. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me back to him. I didn't move. I couldn't breathe.

_I've never been touched like this._

I've never had to deal with any guys coming onto me; if they did, I could easily incapacitate most. But Cato wasn't just some guy on the streets. He could easily beat me.

"Cato, I—" I gasped as his nose trailed to my ear.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry with me," he murmured close to my hair.

I couldn't breathe. I _wouldn't _breathe.

What the hell is this?


	12. I Won't Cry

**Kato: Ack, sorry, she doesn't get around to the kissing... but hey, we're getting closer ;)**

**Hiaho: Yea, I'll check it out :)**

**Popper: hehehehehehe epic cliffy :D**

**Anon: I know. Try writing them. I'm like... sniffle... I'M KILLING MY OWN CHARACTERS WAAAAA. Yeah. It's not a pretty sight DX**

**Guest: thanks lovely :)**

**Elsie: no problem! thanks for all the support! :)**

**Guys, I'm so sorry that it's been so long. My laptop's broken, so I was using my nana's desktop computer and THAT broke (totally not my fault that time, though). So yeah. I've been going through internet withdrawals.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His lips were ever present on my shoulder as I struggled to breathe. I honestly couldn't believe _Cato _of all people was making me feel like this—it wasn't natural in my grand scheme, after all. This wasn't going according to plan.

"Cato, what are you—" I gasped, a tingling feeling surfacing awkwardly in the pit of my stomach. My body twisted slightly, more into him. _What… _My belly swirled awkwardly… don't those bubbly Capitol girls call these… butterflies? Retarded, if you ask me. It feels more like a cyclone than just fluttery little winged insects.

I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip. "Cato!" I gasped when he bit down. It stung lightly, but he quickly smoothed it away with a soft rub of his nose. "Stop," I tried to speak firmly, but it came out wheezing and breathless. "Stop…ah…"

"Do you really want me to?" Cato questioned, his eyes cutting up to me slyly. My breath caught in my throat at the lust he was radiating and the way his eyes burned into my own as I glanced down. I wanted to say yes, but my words got stuck in my throat. He was so much bigger than me, and to have him bent over me was both frightening and exhilarating.

"Yes!" I finally managed to squeak out when he went to move his hand from hip lower. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. They're probably looking down on me, wondering why… why I was doing _this _with a self-proclaimed killer.

"Stop, you asshole! You just killed my brother! _My only family_!" I shrieked, clawing at the arm at my hip. He let go with a hiss. Quickly, I scrambled away, chest heaving with all new emotions I never knew I could feel for myself. Of course, I had felt the emotions of people in love, infatuated, and overcome with lust. I just never thought I would be able to feel it—nobody ever interested me much, after all. Nobody was ever there except for my brothers—and yeah. No.

How awkward would _that _be?

I turned back to Cato, automatically feeling frightened when I saw the deadly look in his icy eyes. His hand, the one that was wrapped around my waist, was leaking blood lazily from four slices, undoubtedly from my nails. His affections dissolved like sugar in hot water, leaving nothing behind but a smooth rage that eased over him like a thin cloak.

"Venii…" he murmured dangerously, taking a step forward. My fingers slid down my side to where my knives were stuck conspicuously in my belt. Cato's acidic eyes, scalding my skin like boiling water, followed the movement stoically. The tension in the air was thick and overbearing, making my shoulders hurt from the stiff way I was standing…waiting for him to attack or go bipolar and change moods again.

Thankfully, Clove saved the day by stepping in and looking at me quizzically when she saw my scared face. I winced as she looked at Cato and, upon seeing his hand, looked up at me with a new fire in her eyes.

"Clove!" I sighed in relief, making her eyebrow shoot up into her hairline. Cato turned around quickly, stalking past her. I tried to pour a happy look onto my face, but it just felt weak and left my face feeling sore from the forced smile.

"What'd you do to him?" she laughed when he was out of earshot, stepping closer to me and handing me a piece of jerky from her bad. I looked at her cautiously, but my stomach growled appreciatively; I hadn't eaten since the morning Katniss was treed. I accepted it gratefully, though did sniff it inconspicuously when she wasn't looking. It didn't smell rotten or poisoned.

"I don't know," I answered, hoping she wouldn't call my bluff. But you know, luck was never on my side. She smirked.

"Liar. I saw the cuts on his hand," she laughed, tossing me a water bottle. Dumbass, I already knew that. I'm not unobservant. I narrowed my eyes at her quietly, wondering why she wasn't at my throat like a ravenous puma or something. The feeling that she _liked _Cato still hasn't gone away, and I doubted she was very happy with me right now, anyway, from the looks she threw my way. Not many people were happy with me today, anyway, you know.

I rubbed the back of my neck where Kinn held me underwater. It was sure to bruise—he hadn't held me all that hard, but he had dug his nails into the sensitive flesh there. I would have little half-moons on the skin there for a few days, if not more. I scowled.

"So…" I tried to break the silence, my eyes lingering on her knives that were perched devilishly in her coat pockets. It would be so, so easy for her to just reach down and sling one between my eyes—and at this range, there would be hardly anything I could do about it. She smirked, noticing my caution. Clove hugged her coat tighter to herself, stomping loudly through the undergrowth back to where – I'm guessing – Marvel and Cato were.

"You coming, Mutt?" she called tauntingly. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand to attention almost immediately; so that's how she'll get back at me for injuring _her _Cato. She positively _oozed _jealous anger and hate at that moment—I'm actually quite surprised I didn't notice it sooner. My lips curled back into a snarl, but I didn't say anything back. She smirked at me before flouncing off.

I felt my own jealousy flare up, not to be ignored. Mentally brushing off the unwelcome emotion, my lips were permanently in a snarling fashion; yep, it was official. I'll need that crappy plastic surgery to get my sneer removed.

But I didn't blame her, though—Clove was a good kid deep down, and she probably knew Cato way before I did. I blamed _him._

It was easiest to think everything was his fault, after all. I mean, he did kill Kinn—or at least, I assume it was Cato who finished him off. It could very well have been Clove or Marvel.

I'll make a point to ask later—just so I know whose blood I'll have to spill. In my head, I marveled at my own unique sense of cruelty. It's so obvious—Cato's not all to blame. Not for everything that goes wrong in this damned arena. My bloodlust wasn't all to blame on him, I guess. I was already hot-wired that way when the Capitol remade me.

We broke through the high grass to see Marvel standing completely still and Cato pacing angrily. I raised an eyebrow. Cato saw, and immediately broke into a tirade of curses and mindless accusations. Marvel rolled his eyes; obviously, Cato had already been through this before. All I caught was "Peeta", "that bitch", and "fire". "What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows cautiously. His caustic eyes locked onto me, and immediately I felt as though the spotlight was shining on me. I felt like a deer in headlights. "Cato…" I said warningly, fingers curling reassuringly around the hilt of my katana. He narrowed his eyes on me, his aura fluctuating sporadically and flaring out viciously at random intervals.

I decided not to get too close to him anytime soon.

"It's _your _damn fault Lover Boy and Fire Girl got away!" he finally exploded into reasonable speech. _Since when was Lover Boy under lockdown… _I thought, cocking my head to the side quizzically. I thought he was an ally.

…Kinda. Okay, I don't like him at all. Not my fault.

"Lover Boy?" I questioned, taking a step back as he took one menacing step forward. He stopped, obviously not willing to play that game with me. Darn, I do so enjoy being chased back by a brute twice my size.

_Sarcasm._

"Yeah," he said slowly, eyes never leaving me. I felt like he was trying to maim me via eye contact. It wasn't exactly a happy feeling. "Lover Boy ran off with that brute partner of yours and Fire Girl ran off somewhere else," he said, eyes now gone from angry and full of fire to cold and calculating in a second. I think that was the most frightening thing about him—he could switch moods and facial expressions so fast it gave me whiplash. I couldn't keep up with him _and _me, too.

But then I realized what he was waiting for. Kes… went off with Peeta. He had to know Cato was chasing me—how couldn't he with all the racket he was making—and instead of helping me he ran off with Lover Boy. Rejection and a strange, hollow hurt exploded in my chest, but I kept a straight face, staring Cato down.

I wouldn't cry.

I wouldn't.


	13. Confused Feelings

**Anon: Kes is a jerk. But I think I'M the jerk, because I made him a jerk. Hmmm. **

**Popper: I know, I hate it when Cato's like, "I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" Especially in Clato fanfics. I like Clato, I just don't like badly written Clato, y'know? :)**

* * *

I sat completely still, being watched by those three monsters. Okay, not _monsters _per se, just terrible people. I take back what I said about Clove—she took every possible moment at her disposal to torture me about Kes. It was just little things, sure. But they cut through every possible barrier I could throw up to protect myself… she might as well have just punched me in the jaw and get it over with. I scowled as she went to saunter up to me again, fingers clenching sporadically around the hilt of my katana.

_Come closer, bitch. I_ dare _you. _Unfortunately, Cato ordered her off to do something or another and she left me alone. I actually wanted to gut her that time…

Cato gave me a cold, calculating look; my mind attempted to disregard him completely while my heart thumped pathetically beneath my suddenly tight-feeling shirt. It felt like everything was revealing to him, and I didn't like it at all. I glared at him, thinking to myself _I'm ready if I need to be, _even thought I so totally wasn't. I wasn't ready at all. He huffed as he stalked past me, his shoulder brushing mine lightly. The musky scent of cologne his stylists dunked him in the night before the games still hung strongly in the air around him, making me catch a whiff before he was completely out of my reach.

The strong substance burned my nose for a moment before I it died down. He smelled _good. _And it was at that moment in time that I realized that I had to stink really bad by now. I've bled, I've been bled on, I've sweated, and I've ran for my fucking life. I probably smell like a nice basket of daisies right now, no?

No.

I ignored the awkward silence that cropped up in his wake, mostly Marvel's doing. He seemed lively and energetic in the training room, but now he was just quiet. It was unnerving; he had gotten considerably worse since I killed Glimmer. I wouldn't doubt it if someone came up to me and said he had a price on my head.

I think he loved Glimmer, truly. So that means no going home with him. He'd likely stab me with a kitchen knife.

My only hope for a peaceful life now is if I win with Katniss… and that's unlikely, just as Cato said. I'd have to do most of the fighting—there's no way she could defeat Cato with her bow unless she caught him by surprise or was in short range. He moves far too fast for that. I'd have to distract him, and therefore put myself in danger if it ever came to us versus the other careers. There's no way Clove would let me waltz on by, throwing knives and slicing at her partner. So yeah. That seems a bit… foolish. The guy from Eleven looks strong, but I'm not sure about him because I don't know him. Rue would be a good choice, but I have the same logic with her as I do with Katniss. I don't even know if she's still alive- guess I should have been paying more attention to those cannons.

I twitched as Cato sat right next to me. He had his sword held lightly in his right hand—stupid righties. I'm a lefty. Lefties are nicer—Cato and I are prime examples of that. Who's nicer here, huh? Me. That's right.

Cato twitched as I continued to stare at him. I felt the awkward tension in the air, but I honestly didn't care. Clove's eyes seared my skin as she raked them over me, her annoyance evident. Marvel sat quite still—not unlike him. He brooded now more than ever after Glimmer's death.

"Righties suck." I said, breaking the awkward silence. Cato turned to me in shock before registering what I said. He seemed to mull something over in his head before he turned back to me.

"_You're _a righty." He pointed out. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, I'm not. I'm a lefty. I just fight with my right hand because it's easier to swing—I don't know why. I write and paint and do everything else with my left," I corrected, an arrogant gleam in my eye. It was a weird pride of mine—I always did like being slightly different than everyone else, so I had an unexplainable joy in telling Cato of my oddities.

He just turned away, ignoring the fact that I had ever spoken at all. I huffed at him, crossing my arms and turning my head away. I was acting childish, but it didn't really matter to me at that point. Cato did something to me that made me able to _feel _like normal people should, which was something the Capitol took away when they injected me with whatever made me the way I was now. So, I believed I was warranted a little bit of childhood, even if it was in the horrors of the arena.

So a child I shall be.

We sat in silence for a while. Clove tossed leaves into the fire, Marvel stared into space, and Cato scooted closer to me. I actually didn't mind—night was descending, and the temperature was dropping drastically. His warmth was welcome at the moment. Every once in a while I would sneak glances at Cato; he was always watching either me, Clove and her pyromania-like actions, or the trees around us. He was always tense and jerky. Is it because the games are coming to an end? His emotions were frayed and unreliable. I couldn't get anything from him and it was pissing me off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're making me twitch," I snapped at him quietly, making sure the other two wouldn't be able to hear. It wouldn't bode well for me if they knew Cato was practically pulling his hair out about something. He glanced at me, glared, and turned back to stare at the trees. "Cato…" I sighed. I _really _didn't want to do what I was about to, but if it would stop him from ignoring me I was all for it.

I took a deep breath a inched over the last few miniscule centimeters 'til I was resting at his side, leaning slightly into his right shoulder. I felt him tense lightly beside me before he relaxed and leaned into me as well. "Now what's wrong?" I murmured sweetly, batting my eyelashes. Deep down, the little annoying voice in my head was screaming bloody murder at me for doing this. But I was enjoying it. Kinda.

Cato paused, eyeing me suspiciously. "Nothing's wrong, Venii," he answered, his voice seeming deeper and scratchier than what he normally used. My heart sped up slightly at his tone; it wasn't something I was used to and I didn't know how to react. He leaned over me, his breath fanning across my face as he stared down at me. My breath caught in my throat—how was one supposed to deal with this? Cato tilted his head further towards my upturned face, and I felt my skin heat up. He just kept getting closer and closer…

"Cato?" Clove's anxious voice broke through. I immediately turned my face away, blushing deeply. _No, _I thought, _this isn't like me. This isn't like me!_

He rested his head on mine, a chuckle vibrating through his chest. "Yeah, Clove?" he asked. I didn't know for sure because I had my eyes closed, but I was pretty damn sure that Clove was scowling at me. I didn't really blame her; Cato was feeling pretty warm about now and I was sure she would be cold tonight.

_Wait wait wait. That implies that you will be sleeping with him! _That annoying voice in my head- that just _always _had to get in the way—cried desperately . At that revelation, I jerked away from Cato quickly, scooting all the way back over to my side of the log. He chuckled again.

Clove never did ask whatever she was planning to.

"Lovebirds," I heard Marvel scoff from across the fire. My eyes hardened and I glared over the flames, feeling the heat drain from my body.

"Asshole," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Marvel turned and smirked at me, while Clove just looked at me with disgust. I refused to return her look; I liked Clove, really. I just didn't like her attitude at the present time. _That's stupid, _that little annoying voice interrupted, _technically, she has to die if you and Cato/Katniss/Rue want to get out of here. I would guess she's freaked._

Why do I have to keep contradicting myself? It just makes me feel like absolute _shit. _

I sighed, leaning further away from Cato and glaring at Marvel. "_Bastard son-of-a-bitch_," I hissed angrily, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. He just gave me the creeps with that look—it wasn't like he was angry, he was just determined. Determined for mine and Cato's death.

Cato's deep chuckles broke the silence again. Apparently, someone heard me. I glared at him too.

They can all go to hell, dang it. _I hate you all, _I glowered mentally.

I wondered when Clove and Marvel would die so I could get on with my plans. I had to get Katniss out of here—she has that little sister of hers to take care of. _But what about Rue? She _is _a little girl. _

So many questions, so little time to find answers; seriously, I needed a nap. My body suddenly felt immensely tired and sore, so I laid down on the ground. My sleeping bag was AWOL because of the little incident in the trees, and it was probably still up there unless Katniss retrieved it. I sighed, flicking at a fleck of dirt that was near my nose. The temperature was dropping quickly.

I felt someone lay beside me, and as I turned, Cato's face came into view. "You'll freeze," he said gruffly, eyes narrowed as he laid beside me. "And _I _don't plan on catching a cold, either," he snapped when my eyes glinted sharply, showing distaste. A hiss left my lips, and I quickly turned my back on him so he wouldn't see my blush. Cato didn't bother telling one of the other two to guard camp; I was beside him, and if I chose to leave, he'd probably feel me shifting. And really, who was stupid enough to attack a camp full of deadly careers and one mutt?

There ain't a lot of people that dumb, let me tell you.

Despite Cato's unwelcome presence beside me, I fell asleep rather quickly.

I dreamed of Kinn, Lizzli, and Joshue.


	14. Don't Spill Your Guts

Hiaho: haha, I'm not really a lefty, so I have nothing to worry about ;D

Popper: Clato is beast. I swear, they're perfect 3 I'm just not good at writing characters that aren't my own, so I haven't attempted it yet. I may though ^^ and I don't like Glato, specifically, but I don't judge. (Okay, no, if you like Glato, I'm fucking judging you. Just saying~)

* * *

It's quiet here, _I thought, walking slowly through the wastelands of my dreams. I knew I was dreaming—I can't escape reality that well, after all. I remembered I was still in the arena, and I was still sleeping beside Cato. I was still likely to die—most likely by Rinata or Kes' hands. They're the only ones left for me to kill after all._

_It would only be fitting that I died by their hands._

_I heard a small, childlike, girlish giggle off to my left. My body wheeled around automatically, hands instinctively held out to protect my stomach. My sight went blurry for a second, and I mentally panicked. When my eyes cleared, I glanced around. What I saw shocked me… _How are you alive?

"_Lizz? Lizz, honey?" I gasped, fingers outstretched. She loved being called honey, for some reason, so I always called her that. She giggled again, her small hands held up to her thin mouth. She waved me forwards, her eyes enticing. I took a step, then stopped. Behind her was a large, impending shadow. "Lizz, who's that behind you?" No answer. "Lizz, talk to me, please!" I cried out, lurching towards her. _

_She giggled again and ran off. "I want my toy! Bring me my toy!" she called hauntingly, her voice carrying easily over the rugged, silent terrain. The shadow receded after her, always keeping in the dark. The form was vaguely familiar. _

"_Lizz, wait! Please!" I yelped, trying to run after her. No matter how fast I ran, she always those ten feet ahead. She just kept getting further away… "No!" I hissed as she turned a corner and I lost her. _

"_I want my toy. I want Isabella."_

_Her smooth, innocent words carried over the hills. It was dusty and it almost looked like a sandstorm would kick up soon—where the hell was I? There was a building up ahead. It almost looked like a make-shift hospital from the cross painted messily above the door to the inside. My feet stopped at the threshold. I hesitated. What if she wasn't in there? What if I was putting myself in immeasurably danger and I didn't know it? What if what if…_

"_Isabella… your dolly?" I asked the air; the whistling winds screamed overhead, reminding me that I was completely and utterly alone here—utterly defenseless and with no one to guard my back. I reached for my boot. Sure enough, there was the small buck knife from my childhood in the Capitol—something I stole off a Hunger Games memorabilia vendor. It was something a female tribute from Four had used, I think—I can't quite remember. _

_I twisted it in my grip, hand pausing above the doorknob. I was terrified, honestly—hospitals meant scalpels and surgery and pain. The way I see it, I heal just fine on my own. I know how to treat my wounds. Why pay someone to do it for you unless you are totally and irrevocably unable to?_

_My muscles tensed as I slammed my shoulder into the door, forcing the stiff hinges into action. They protested strongly, releasing and ear-piercing squeak that made my blood go cold. It was so creepy and ugly sounding._

"…_Hello? Lizz? Are you there, honey?" I called. No answer came from the dark shadows. They were pressing in on me, a suffocating reminder of the monster-in-the-alleyway fear I used to have as a child. I cringed as my footsteps echoed loudly. All of my best assets – stealth, silence, and knowing where my prey was—were snatched away roughly. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "I… I'll get you Isabella, sweetheart!" I said a little louder. This time, I heard a giggle down the long, dilapidated hall. I gulped._

_Stepping down the hall, I felt like I was walking to the noose. _

_I tried most of the doors, thankful that most were locked or barred in some way. My shoulders tensed slightly as I heard the unmistakable sound of a human in agony a few stories above me. I just hoped whoever it was didn't come through the roof—that would just shit on my parade, you know._

_I stalked as silently as possible through the shadowy halls. It was eerie how quiet it was. I didn't like it at all. My steps echoed crudely off the metallic walls. _

_Finally, a door was open. Looking in, I saw a lot of gurneys and doctor equipment—most of the tools being sharp and pointy, of course. My eyes went wide as I saw the little doll hanging awkwardly on a hook on the wall—seriously, I didn't expect to actually find it; I was just looking for Lizz. Quickly, I leaped over a rugged crack in the floor and snatched the rag doll from its spot on the wall, hurrying out._

_I jumped when I got out of the room in shock. Lizz was standing there, her long, draping sleeves covering her small hands. She covered her mouth slyly, reaching out her other hand for the doll. "I want Isabella!" she whined, but it sounded hollow—not like her at all. _

_My hand reached out towards her, the doll dangling precariously from a finger. Something in me said not to move any closer, and that little voice in the back of my head was normally correct about such things. She snatched it away from me, singing softly to it when it was safely in her grasp. I shivered at the detached way she sang the lullaby._

"London Bridge is falling down…

Falling down…

Falling down…"

_I stepped back as the shadow materialized behind her into two bodies, both large and dark. I gasped. "Kes! Joshue!" My lips quirked into a disbelieving smile. "No way! No way!" I cheered, lurching forwards with arms outstretched. My family is back! They're not dead!_

_I could no longer differentiate between reality and fantasy. And I was okay with that._

_Until I was caught by the throat and shoved to the hard, metal floor. "What—" I gasped, trying to get up. Joshue planted a boot in my stomach._

"_Why did you kill me?" Joshue chanted._

_I gasped, clawing at his boot. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I blubbered. My dream wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare._

"_Why do you want me dead, Venii? Aren't we the perfect partners?" Kes sighed, his face fading away. Slowly, the pressure of Joshue's boot faded as well as he slowly vaporized. _

"_Why am I dead, Venii?" he called, eyes sad as they turned transparent. I didn't have an answer for him._

"_I—"_

"_Venii…" Lizz interrupted. I turned my attention to her. She looked so sad with her wispy blonde hair and her dark, dark eyes. Her façade was crumbling as her body drifted away on the draft through the halls. Her face split into a hideous grin, like the smile of a malicious cat toying with a mouse with a broken leg. "Why couldn't it have been you instead of me?" Lizzli disappeared abruptly, leaving only her smile in its wake. I gasped, tears blurring my vision._

* * *

I woke up, a cold sweat on my forehead. My breath came out hard and heavy.

"Shh, Venii, don't wake them up," Cato hissed beside me. "Bad dream?" I could hear his smirk through the darkness and see the outline of his face from the dying embers of the fire. I just nodded.

Despite my conflicted feelings for him, when he opened his arms in invitation, I didn't resist. I practically threw my body into him, pressing my forehead into his chest. Cato's body tensed, but he didn't say anything about my change in behavior—he just held me still and grounded me to the earth as I shook from the aftershocks of my dream. I was dying inside, and he knew it. The sounds of the dying invaded my every thought, and I used him to drive the screams of the dead away. Because that's how heartless I was. I would do anything –_anything—_to feel safe and protected.

And Cato was the perfect protector for me right now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, my heart beating painfully in my chest. Tears threatened to spill beneath my eyelids, but I pushed down the sensation. Cato shrugged, tightening his arms around me.

"At least you're not attacking me with your sword," he scoffed, referring to the other day after… you know who died and I got pissed. I just smiled lightly at his response.

"Thanks, Cato. You're actually a pretty cool guy," I laughed. My body was shaking tremulously and I felt fuzzy in the head, but I didn't want him to know that. I tried to act normal, but it just wasn't working out for me.

"Chill, Venii," he whispered in my ear so the Capitol wouldn't hear. "It was just a dream. Just a dream." He soothed, although badly. He wasn't good at comforting people—why should he be? – and he was making it quite obvious. But my heart just didn't care at the moment.

It was then that I knew I liked this kid—this annoying, cocky, brutal, vicious District Two tribute. He would cut your throat before even thinking… and I didn't care. It was masochistic of me, sure. I knew Cato would put me through hell when we made it out of here. I knew that.

But I just didn't fucking care.

"Want to talk about it?" Cato asked cockily, like he didn't care. But I knew he was more than a little curious.

"I'd rather not spill my guts," I confessed, "because that's a mess no one wants to clean up."


	15. Kiwis and Pomegranates

**Hiaho: Aha, thanks lovely 3 I can't remember where I got it from, but I don't wanna say I made it up because honestly I'm not too sure -.- That's what I get for reading so damn much... But I think I got it from Tumblr? Eh, not sure. And yes, if I decide to include dreams when she gets out, then they might be a bit disturbing seeing as I play like, a million horror games. :D**

**Kato: Thank you! That means a lot to me :D And yeah, I got tired of making her be all cold around him ^^**

**EmeraldBliss: I don't know yet if I'll do a lemon, but it's always a possibility ^_^ I tried to make Venii as unique and un-Mary-sue-ish, so thank you for that! :D **

**Bluehead Blondie: Thank you! It makes me happy when my reviewers say they got something a little different from my stories :DD **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! It's official. You're all sexy bitches and I love you 3**

* * *

After my miniature breakdown the night before, Cato seemed a little more cautious around me. I honestly didn't know how to take that.

I ignored the glares Clove was sending me. My mind was screaming for blood for all the injustice I've been put through, but my heart just wasn't in it today—as said before, I didn't really blame Clove for her anger—and my feet felt like lead blocks. My movements were sluggish and took far too much effort to be normal. Sleep _had _been evading me all night; I had woken up in a cold sweat in Cato's arms numerous times. He would remain awake long enough to sigh and glare at me, but then tug me closer so I could fall asleep again. I suppose he was okay deep down; … deep, deep down. Like in his kidney or something.

"Let's get moving!" Clove huffed in indignation when she saw me about to lean against a tree. Quickly returning to a standing position, I glared deeply at her. I was exhausted, to tell the truth, and not in the mood for jealous bullshit. My hand rested heavily on the grip of one of my knives. Either Clove was ignoring me, or she just didn't notice, but she huffed again and stomped off in the direction Cato pointed out. My fingers spazzed around the blade, eager to kill _anyone _who attempted to make me move.

My thoughts rebelled almost immediately as I quelled the urge to throw a knife at the back of Clove and Marvel's heads, instead walking onwards dutifully. I knew Cato was watching me—cautious bastard, remember?—and I didn't want that brute on my heels this early in the morning. I stalked along with the rest.

Cato ran to the front of the pack, taking charge. He ordered Marvel to go set some snares while we go back and check the Cornucopia and take a rest; I had a feeling he did that more for my benefit that he was letting on. And I hated him for it.

I wasn't a child in need of catering. I was a fully realized muttation experiment straight from the Capitol's ugly maw; I was meant for survival. _But then again, so were Joshue, Lizzli, and Kinn, _I thought grimly, remembering the disbelief on almost all of their faces as they died. They just couldn't see themselves ever actually facing death—just like I didn't. We'd been through so much and survived through the hardest of times, but in reality, we were just as frail and pathetic as the District's children. Maybe even more so.

I trudged on further, my limbs feeling heavier with every step. Finally, we broke through the cover of the trees and saw the Cornucopia, still being guarded by the little boy—Plasmic, I had learned from Glimmer while she was still alive—from Three. I felt bad for him; he was so young, only fourteen. And he was just so terrified of _everything._

My head jerked in greeting as he saw me, but he took as aggression and quickly ducked his head, moving out of Cato's broad path. My lips curled at his cowardice, but who could blame him? I do the same, sometimes, if it just lets me breathe for a little while longer.

"Hey, Plasmic," I chuckled hoarsely, trying to set him at ease. "No trouble?"

"N-No…" he gasped, eyes fearful as he surveyed me. "None at all, Venii!" I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes and holding out my hands. I hoped he saw it as a peaceful gesture, but knowing me, I tend to fuck things up.

"That's good," I sighed, sitting down and grabbing an apple from the large stockpile, minding the bombs as Plasmic directed, "That's good."

I took a giant, dripping bite from the ripe fruit; its taste was not lost on me. I hummed in gratitude. _Apples are delicious, _I decided finally. _I like them above all the other fruits! _I declared in my mind.

…_Besides kiwis and pomegranates. Those are good __**tropical **__fruits. _A smile split my face at the thought of my favorite fruit smoothie. For us street rats, it was a luxury. But we often managed to swipe a cup from the local flavored ice shop. They positively _hated _us.

"What are you smiling at?" Clove scoffed, dark eyes trained on me maliciously. A pleasant grin broke out on my face like an infection.

"I was remembering pomegranate fruit smoothies and how good one was gonna taste when I get the hell outta here," I smirked, relishing in the angry look she lavished on me. Clove huffed and turned away. _I really wish we could be friends, but I'm afraid it won't work with these Games. Maybe in another life, Clove, _I thought sadly.

Marvel came back, immediately ordering Plasmic to get him a bag of dried jerky. They weren't bothering to ration the food; there was enough to feed a small army here. I grimaced and faked a gag when he began gulping it down like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He smiled, sticking out his tongue childishly. I actually gagged at the sight of half-chewed food, having to look away fast. Marvel's and Cato's laughs brightened the dim air; it was actually kind of refreshing to be joking around with them instead of glaring and wondering which one would be the one to skewer me.

Clove and I started laughing, too, and it ended up being a huge giggle-fest for all of us. After a while, my little snorts, the boy's big guffaws, and Clove's surprisingly girlish giggle died down. I sighed in contentment, glad to be sitting still and resting. It was surprisingly nice here in the arena, so long as you weren't killing. I don't think they ever showed these heartbreaking moments; yes, they are heartbreaking. At least two of them have to die for the other to get out. Yet they share such laughs together…

_Have the other Games had touching moments like this? Or do the Gamemakers edit it out, not wanting any bit of hope to reach the Districts?_

_I wouldn't doubt _that _cruelty one bit._

"Look, smoke!" Plasmic interrupted, his little gasp breaking the calm air. My head jolted up and my neck creaked in protest. Sure enough, smoke was rising on the horizon. Cato's icy eyes gleamed dangerously. Clove gave a huge cheer and snatched up her formerly abandoned knives.

Good moment equals squashed.

Cato snatched me up, noticing my hesitant expression. "Guard the Cornucopia, Plasmic," he ordered. Plasmic gave a fearful nod, sad eyes directed towards the black clouds in the sky. _I know kid, I know. I feel bad for the morons, too._

I sprinted before Cato, ignoring the sick feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right, but I wasn't about to say and risk Cato's anger.

So I kept running.

We heard a scream off in the distance, and Marvel smirked. "My snares," he offered the information to Cato when he looked at him in wonder. "I'll be right back!"

Eventually, we came to a smoking campfire, completely abandoned. Another fire flared up somewhere in the distance. "Fuck!" Cato cursed, recognizing a trap when he sees one. I nodded to myself, wondering who was dumb enough to fuck with the Careers like that. Unless they had a worthwhile plan, that is.

"Damn!" I snarled, realizing after the thought what is most probably was. "The Cornucopia!" Directly after my proclamation, a loud _BANG _was heard back towards said metal structure.

Everyone ran all the way back. All in all, our endeavor took about twenty minutes; a perfect amount of time for someone to come in and ransack. Once back in the field, a collective snarl worked through the ranks of the Careers, myself included.

Someone blew up all the food. My shoulders tensed angrily; it wasn't the Career pack's survival that I was worried about, it was my own. I could survive on berries, sure, but it's just not the best thing in the world to keep you up. And I was going to need plenty of strength when it came to the final end to these damned Games.

Plasmic came running back towards us, the fear in his eyes strengthened tenfold. "Cato, I—"

"What did you do?!" Cato raged, a snarl plastered on his face. I winced back, quickly retreating behind Clove's form. Despite disagreements and anger between us, I could still use her as a human shield should the need arise. Maybe throw her at Cato.

"I didn't—there was a noise—"he tried to explain. My back stiffened in fear for the young boy, worrying about how Cato would punish him. But it wasn't just punishment Cato was after.

His strong hands gripped the sides of the Plasmic's face roughly, jerking tightly to the side. A cannon boomed… and then a second. "Marvel must have killed that kid," Clove smiled in amusement. A few minutes later, another cannon sounded off. I smiled.

"It seems that kid wasn't alone. Maybe Marvel died, too," I sighed. Clove looked panicky at that moment—was it because she knew Cato had plans of going home with me, and she no longer had anyone to back her up against him in a fight?

_I'm sorry, Clove. It's just the way things have to be._

I walked past them, looking around for any salvageable items. There were none to be found. Whoever did this, did it right.

"Venii," Cato breathed out, the fury still shining vividly in his sky blue eyes. I cocked my head at him. "Can you find who did this?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Possibly. It all really depends on how well they hid their tracks and how far off they are; I may get a feeling of their emotions if they're still close by, but my 'radar' only goes so far," I did the finger sign for quotation marks around "radar". Cato twirled his sword expertly, breathing in harshly through his nostrils.

"_Find _them for me," he snarled. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes; not only had he been fooled, but by now hunger was probably setting in. He hadn't eaten anything today.

But he wouldn't admit that. He was much too strong.

And I admired him for his courage in that aspect. I gave a brisk nod, closing my eyes and feeling around. I _did _feel something, but it was far off and hazy. I couldn't even pinpoint the exact location, much less who it was.

"North. Someone's north of here," I nodded in the direction I was referring to. Clove nodded abruptly, threading her knives between her bare fingers. Sometime that day she had shed her gloves because of the heat; they were nowhere to be seen now.

We began walking. There was no real point in running, because we were already exhausted (me and Cato more so than Clove). I cracked my knuckles, looking anxiously at the darkening sky. We would have to make camp soon, and so would our prey. I could only hope that it wasn't Kes or Katniss. That would be bad.

And it wouldn't be nice for me. Not at all. I wasn't mentally ready to undertake that. My skin tingled in anticipation of the mental anguish I would go through when I killed Kes—if it was indeed me who killed him. It may end up being Rinata or even Cato.

Somewhere in the depths of my heart, though, I highly doubted it. Kes wouldn't let Cato take him down, and I had a feeling Rinata was saving the final mutt death to be him, the strongest as of now—or she was planning on enlisting my help. You never know with a girl like her. She always had a different trick up her sleeve, even when you thought she was finished. I grimaced.

"We need to make camp, Cato," Clove's voice broke through my tumultuous thoughts. There was a pleading edge to her voice, making her seem younger than she really was. Cato turned his harsh eyes to her, eyes softening at the edges when he saw the expression on her face. A wave of hot anger flushed through my veins; he never looked at me like that. I ignored the rejected feeling in the pit of my belly, instead focusing on the fact that I was wrong about their relationship. I decided to look at it from a scientific way; maybe then I would be able to brave this foreign pain in my chest.

I looked at Cato and Clove the wrong way; Clove wasn't in _love _with Cato, she just loved him. Like one would love their brother or sister. So I was completely wrong about this.

Damn, damn, damn. Being around Cato has me thinking weird shit. He's bad for my health.

Cato acquiesced to her plea, dropping his pack harshly onto the ground. Clove immediately sat down, rubbing her ankles with a scowl on her face. I sighed, deciding to follow suit.

"Do you know who it is now?" Cato asked suddenly, eyes sharp as he gazed haughtily at me. I was speechless for a moment.

"I can't actually _tell _who it is, Cato. I'm emphatic, not a mind reader!" I scowled. He snarled back, but otherwise didn't make any aggressive movements. Clove narrowed her intimidating brown eyes at me, but soon decided to focus on cleaning her mass arrangement of pretty knives. I took out my own measly set, cleaning dried blood and dirt off the ones that saw more use.

After I was done, I stood up. "Where are you going?" Cato hissed, eyes slitting. I turned back to them.

"I'm going hunting, unless you want to starve," I snapped back. Truth was, I was nervous. I'd never been hunting before, and I was pretty sure I didn't know how to do it right. But as long as I catch a rabbit or squirrel or something, it's successful, right?

I pulled out my favorite throwing knife. It had a heavier weight to it, allowing me to throw it harder, faster, and with a little more accuracy. Twirling it through my fingers, I stalked off into the trees, hoping they didn't try to follow me. I just couldn't deal with the extra bullshit.

The forest was quiet. There weren't screams of the dying; there wasn't a blood-curdling shriek from a wounded child. It was just… silent. And it was beautiful.

I could just breathe for once.


	16. Hospitals Suck

**Anon: I don't know if I'll still do the rule change, but I may. I haven't decided that far ahead into the plot, as I'm still trying to find creative ways to develop Venii's character. So, you'll just have to wait and see, because I don't even know yet :)**

**EmeraldBliss: Thank you:) and as for the rule change, like I told the lovely Anon, I haven't decided. You're right that it would be terribly cliche, but I don't know if I'll go for it yet:)**

* * *

When I returned to our make shift campsite, Clove was dozing under a tree and Cato was repeatedly stabbing the dirt with a small hunting knife. It was probably one of Clove's rejected blades; she doesn't like the ones that don't have weights for throwing on them. She doesn't believe in stabbing, she said once when I asked her.

I gave a brisk nod in Cato's direction when he looked up, lifting the two grooslings and a squirrel for him to see. My body made a slight _thud _when I fell to the ground beside him, waking Clove. "Food?" she questioned me eagerly. I smiled and nodded.

"Will you build a fire while I skin it?" I asked to no one in particular. Never before had I skinned an animal, so I was a little nervous that I would do it wrong. I just sliced off the skin with the serated part of one of my blades, lopping of the skin in uneven pieces. If I was an expert I could have salvaged more from the meager things, but I wasn't, so it wasn't the prettiest sight. I bet the experts in the higher districts were shaking their heads at me right now, accusing me of waste.

The fire was roaring, and I could hear Clove's stomach from across the crackling flames. Quickly sharpening a piece of wood, I placed the pieces of meat over the fire, making quick work of the other two animals. It was silent.

As soon as the first of the meat was cooked all the way through, I handed the shish-ka-bob like stick to Clove and she tore into it. I cooked the next and attempted to hand it to Cato.

He shook his head at me. "No, you eat first," he insisted, eyes tired. I scoffed at him, laying it stubbornly over his lap. Cato narrowed his eyes at me, about to force it back on me when I scooted to the other side of the fire, next to Clove, and began to string up the last of the groosling for my own meal. He sighed.

"You look like someone just killed your dog, Cato," I joked. "Lighten up." He scowled even more, before smiling lightly at me when I narrowed my eyes jokingly. Clove snorted.

"Just fuck already," she said coarsely, gnawing hungrily on the bone of one of the stripped-clean groosling legs. I got mine off the spit, handing her another. I was never one to eat all at once- here, though, I imagine I'll come to regret it. She dug in to that one as well.

It was awkward when Cato and I finally realized what she had said. A flush crept up my neck to my cheeks, and I ducked my head so the cameras- and Cato- couldn't see. I heard him chuckle at my embarassment.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped back, eyes squinting. He was so stunning, it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. I was supposed to be devising plans to get away from him, not staring at him like a love sick puppy dog. I turned my head away when he turned that killer smirk back on me, trying to hide the darkening blush creeping across my entire face. Cato just laughed louder.

"I said shut up, you pest!" I snarled again, but it only made him roar louder. Clove chuckled at my feeble attempts to shut him up, lest the Capitol begin demanding 'action' between us. I glared at her too. Was everyone here fucking against me?

I tried to ignore Cato's dying laughter, instead focusing solely on my meal. It was small, but it managed to fill me up quite a bit. I was surprised that Clove could eat as much as she did- she was only an inch taller than me. I scowled at her appetite, wishing I could eat more without the urge to vomit.

Eek.

Cato shimmied up beside me, catching me off guard. My body, on instinct, leaned back, as far away as possible. He simply slithered an arm around my waist and smirked as I struggled, soft hisses and snarls escaping my lips every once in a while. I wouldn't attack him; with him, it's near impossible, but with him _and _Clove, it's simply moronic to try. So, instead, I sighed, falling limp in his arms; he pushed his head into the crook of my neck, smirking against the skin there. "I bet the Capitol _loves _this," he taunted, squeazing his arms around me almost to the point of pain. I dug my nails into the soft flesh of his bicep.

"Cato," I hissed, "you're hurting me. Stop it," my voice was firm, but inside I was turning to mush. I hadn't ever really felt this way before, so it was all new to me and I didn't know how to act around a guy that I... _liked._

He loosened his grip slightly, but it was still tight enough to ensure that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I struggled into a comfortable position, leaning back against him as I did so. Clove coughed awkwardly, realizing the tension her little outburst was sure to bring out among us. "I'll... go hunt for some tributes," she said finally, eyes downcast as she speed-walked out of the camp. My shoulders tensed as soon as she was gone; now there really was no one to protect from Cato's perversions.

As soon as Clove was gone, he bit into my neck roughly, teasingly. I gasped, trying to wiggle out of his embrace; this was all too _different _for me. He chuckled tauntingly, biting the sensitive skin again and again, all the while laughing at my failing attempts to hit him. "Cat- ah! Cato, stop!" I cried, jerking my head back. It connected soundly with his forhead, and with a hiss, he released me. I flew to the other side of the camp, shivering at the loss of heat. He glared at me.

"Venii..." he said warningly, as though trying to prepare me for the pain he was about to inflict on me. I closed my eyes tight, knowing what was coming. I felt a touch on my cheek, and I immediately winced back. Arms slid around my waist, and as he lifted me, I let out a small whine and tensed my body. I thought he was going to throw me to the ground or something equally as painful, but instead, he just carried me over to his sleeping bag.

I slipped in, not willing to take his good mood for granted. He followed, his large body taking up most of the room that was left so I was pressed up against his side. Thank God for the Capitol's excessive attraction to large things.

_Don't think about how wrong that sounded._

Cato's eyes found mine, the cold, unrelentless blue of his making me feel smaller and smaller. I squared my shoulders and glared right back.

_I won't be seen as weak, _I hoped they conveyed. From the smirk he gave, I assumed that was correct. He jerked me the few inches to his chest, resting his head over mine, bearing his throat. In confusion, I wondered if he knew I had fangs, too- and even if I didn't, I could rip out his jugular with my claws- like I did with Glimmer- while he slept. And here he was, giving me an easily attained target. My fingers curved wickedly with the thought of it.

"I'm a light sleeper," he whispered close to my ear. So he was aware. But it would be _so _easy- light sleeper or not. You can't gut a girl if you're dead, after all. _I'll just have to make it count, _I reasoned.

But then I thought about what would happen if I tried and failed.

I scowled; I wouldn't try tonight. I _will _however, try to escape. In my head, I knew I needed to track down Rinata- she was my only hope when it came to Cato and Kes. I would just have to figure out how to kill her, then... and who I was going to win with.

When Cato and Clove finally fell asleep, I wiggled a tiny bit to test the waters. Cato continued to snooze. I wiggled a bit more. No reaction. "You fucking liar," I whispered next to his nose, the snarl rolling off my tongue like liquid fire. Light sleeper my ass. I doubt a marching band could wake him up right now. _Then again, he hasn't had much sleep, chasing after me..._ For a minute, I almost felt bad. But it passed quickly.

Clove stirred; I paused immediately, looking at her with wide eyes. "Where are you going?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Note- when Cato says he's a light sleeper, he's lying; Clove is not.

"I have to piss. Would you like to escort me?" I sneered sarcastically. She just flipped me off and rolled over, hissing something like 'stupid broad' or something. I shrugged it off, going off as far as possible. Behind a tree, I sat down quickly. I listened for Clove's rapid breathing to slow, and her emotions to calm, meaning she was in a deep sleep again. I took off my shoes, wincing at the harsh contact of the leaves and twigs against my bare feet. But at least it was silent; these clunky boots the Capitol made aren't worth anything when it comes to stealth. My feet carried me far away from the camp and Cato's infuluence, making it easier to breathe. I had left everything but my weapons.

_Should have taken my pack. _I berated myself. Clove waking up had thrown me off.

Damn damn damn.

I ignored the empty feeling in my stomach; I should have eaten more.

Double damn.

My fingers twitched suddenly when I heard a twig snap somewhere behind me. I stiffened my shoulders, waiting for impact or some clue as to who the hell was following me. "Show yourself," I called out shakily; if it was Cato, I'd have to run fast and far. He'd be pissed enough that he let me slip by _again, _and knowing me, I'd try to reason my way out and only make him angrier. So I sat in silence, wondering if another attempt at freedome was about to be foiled.

As the steps approached, though, I noticed they were quieter, more controlled. I waited. And waited.

...I was never a patient person.

I sprinted head-long into the foliage, snarling angrily. My mind had convinced me it wasn't Cato, so technically, it was safe. That was a wrong assumption.

A knife was at my throat before I could blink.

My lips curled up in a snarl, eyes flashing with surprise. I twirled back, the blade slashing at my shoulder instead of my jugular, as was intended before. My hair slapped against my face as I whirled on my toes, drawing out my katana. In my haste, it caught on one of my belt loops on my pants. I snatched it out roughly, pointing in at the person hidden in the shadows. I couldn't tell if they were male or female, exactly, but I could tell they were tall and broad. It could have been Rinata. It could have been Kes.

I hung back, waiting for them to attack or run away. Fight or flight. My adrenaline was pumping, and I couldn't guarantee that if they ran, I would let them go. My blood was pumping, and I couldn't even feel the pain in my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked, deciding to be cautious. If it was Rinata, there was no way I would win right now. My left shoulder was numb, and the arm was limp and unmanageable. Every attempt to move it was in vain.

"I can't believe you wouldn't recognize me, Kitty," _she _taunted.

"Rinata..." I hissed, realizing now that I was _beyond_ deep shit. She immobilized my dominate arm, and my katana felt awkward and shaky in the other. She smirked at me, twirling an ornate, curvy dagger in her hand. I narrowed my eyes, feeling defenseless and weak. She had me in a check mate.

"Hey Kitty!" she cheered, eyeing my wound with open hunger. Rinata always has been a weirdo with a blood fetish. I turned my shoulder away from her prying eyes, trying to shake the feeling of weakness. I would not be brought down. I _could not _be brought down.

Belief is everything.

"Hey bitch," I greeted smoothly, "keep your eyes off my blood." At that she laughed, openly mocking me. She even pointed her finger at me. _What are we, preschoolers? _I shook my head at her. "You're impossible."

"I know. Alliance?" she stated blandly, like she was just wondering how the weather was. Truth was, Rinata caught me completely off guard. I gaped at her. It's... that easy?

"...Yeah," I said, though my voice cracked in surprise. Her face split into a maniacal grin, and she squeezed my hand roughly before tugging me along. "Why do you want me in your alliance, Rinata?" I asked cautiously, keeping my head down so my uneven, stringy bangs would cover my eyes. Since being in the Games, they had gotten long and greasy from where I hadn't bathed or cut my hair for... a week and a half, now? Maybe. I didn't quite know.

"To kill Kes and that giant from Two, of course!" she laughed, eyes closing in her happiness. I didn't know how she could be so content at a time like this! People were dying; our _family _was dying. Half were already dead! Three down. Two to go.

There can only be one; that's what Snow had said to me.

* * *

_"Let me go, you rotten bastards! Fuck you!" I shouted, bull rushing anyone who tried to come near me with teeth and claws. The Peacekeepers from the Capitol were a fat, lazy sort, and they feared me greatly. I was something that they hadn't even thought was possible. Even the scientists were sure Kes and I wouldn't survive the animal DNA's transfusion into our systems. _

_Kes was down the hall from me, roaring with just as much ferocity, if not more. He was probably strapped to a bed. Otherwise, I don't know how they would have dealt with him. I was angry, but I was small. Locking the metal door in my face and training guns on me did the trick. I couldn't get out; even if I did, they would shoot me. _

_I was analytical and cautious, even when angry, while Kes was largely brash and unobservant when caught in a rage. _

_One Peacekeeper tapped on the glass, cooing, "Oh, now _that's _a good kitty, right? You don't want us to have to come in there and hurt you." His condescending voice was getting on my last nerve, and with all the strenght I could muster, I launched my fist into the glass pane seperating us. He squealed like the pig that he is when the glass cut into his fingertips and palm, reeling back with a howl of agony. My knuckles pulsed with sharp pains, but I ignored them. _

_Reaching out through the hole my attack had made, I wrapped my fingers around his throat and squeezed. My claws dug into the sides, blood oozing lethargically. The other Peacekeepers were stunned, at first, but then one smashed my hand with the butt of his rifle. I snatched my hand away, claws ripping his neck viciously. _

_Horror was the first thing I felt, then surprise, then nothing. I didn't feel guilt or blame; he taunted me. Everyone knows if you taunt the lioness you might just end up getting closely acquainted with her claws. I watched emotionlessly as medics were rushed in, and he was carried away. The other Peacekeepers kept their distance, guns trained on me. Every once in a while, they would shake as I made a sudden move or shifted feet. They were afraid I would take revenge on them for taunting me and that they would share the fate of their comrade._

_Cowards._

_If I was them... I would've shot me already. _

_I raked my claws along the metal door, inwardly cringing at the sound. On the outside, I grinned maniacally and flipped off the men, my hand still bloody. They gave a collective shiver._

_Good. I hope I give them nightmares._

_I plopped on the metal 'bed', wiping my hand on the tissue paper-like covering they put over it so my 'germs' wouldn't contaminate any further experiments on that table. I shuddered to think about it._

_I sat in solitude for a couple hours. The Peacekeepers switched with others often, no one wanting to stay with me for long. Every once in a while, I'd hear someone from my little family scream, whether in anger or agony I couldn't tell. Joshue and Kes' voices overpowered all of the others, though, and every time they would shout, my bones would vibrate._

_Without warning, the Peacekeepers burst into my little room. I snarled, standing and curving my fingers like talons, hoping to scare them away. Then I saw what one had in his hands._

_A look of complete fear passed over my face, and I dodged to the side as the electrical weapon was slung at me. The small, heavy metal balls clanged roughly against each other, but they didn't hit their intended target. He snatched it back, readying for another throw. _

_I launched myself at the closest person, attempting to slide behind him and use him as a large, fleshy shield. No dice. He shot me in the leg, making me fall to my knees heavily with a shriek. I felt the insistent tugging as the electric chain wrapped itself around me, the weights making it impossible to shake free. _

_Then it shocked me. Each of my nerves felt like they were being individually attacked, and eventually shut down and destroyed. I felt my heartbeat speed up then slow, speed up then slow. _

_Just as I was ready to pass out, the electrical currents stopped. All of my muscles felt numb and foreign, as though they weren't really mine and I was just trapped inside of someone else's body. The big, brawny Peacekeeper tugged on me roughly, dragging me across the floor. My long hair flowed behind me, catching on things that I had earlier thrown to the ground in a rage: such as scalpels, syringes, medical scissors, and even a circular saw. I cringed; I don't think they used that one on me, thank God._

_They dragged me out of the room, the blood from my leg making the metallic floors turn a rusty brown. I groaned as I passed a door with a screaming girl behind it, the roaring of some saw nearly drowning out her cries for mercy._

_Please, just make the pain stop._

_Finally, the rough sensation my my bare flesh grinding against the floor ceased, and my the pain in my leg dulled appreciatively. I heard a door open before me, the brightness of the room making me squeeze my eyes shut tighter. _

_The men dragged me into the room, never releasing the binds on me. As soon as they stopped pulling me, I let out an audible sigh of relief. "Leave," ordered a cynical, heartless voice that made my blood run cold._

_I heard a scoff. I could only assume it was directed at me. "Pathetic," the voice accused cruely. I wanted to scoff back and say, 'Well shit, you know I was just electricuted and dragged and shot, dumbfuck? But I could barely breathe, much less speak. I let out a whine as a boot was roughly shoved into my side, pushing me over onto my back like an undignified turtle. I mustered up the best go-to-hell look I could manage. _

_"Drop...dead..." I whispered coarsely, my voice coming out broken and choppy. He raised a white eyebrow, a snarl ready on his thin lips. He smelled like poison and blood. _

_I tried to ignore the stench he exuded, made stronger by my altered DNA. He also reeked of confidence and self-assurance. He was content now, watching me attempt to take full breaths. I could feel what he was feeling... _

_What the hell._

_"What's your power?" he asked blandly, not really sounding if he cared._

_I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. An odd, inhuman sound came through my lips. I didn't know I could produce something so foreign. He took it as questioning. "Your power, whatever the experiments made special about you," I felt his anger flare. Momentarily, I wondered if it was just my natural inclinations to believe he was angry, but then I saw the closed-off look he was directing at me. I lifted my lower lip in a snarl._

_"Fuck... you..." I rasped, regaining feeling in my limbs again. I started to shift around. His rage peaked, but his face never changed. He delivered a quick kick to my ribs, smirking at the pained his that left my lips. "A little angry?" I rasped again, not even thinking about the consequences. His face lit up._

_"You're emphatic, then?" He asked. I was confused, but I wouldn't respond to him. He didn't seem to mind. "I am President Snow. You will participate in the annual Hunger Games," he stated, like I didn't have a choice. I really didn't, come to think of it..._

_President Snow._

_"Why should I fight? How do you know I won't let them kill me?" I reasoned, realizing that I probably wasn't the first of my make shift family to stand before this sadist. He smirked._

_"It's not in the lioness's nature to lay down and die."_

_"She will for her cubs. For her family," I snarled back, muscles tensing as the tingling feeling slowly wore off and I was able to get my hands under me, ready to push me up so I could stand. Snow planted a boot firmly in my back. All the air I had left flew out of my chest in a 'whoosh'._

_"Because you're not the mothering type," he whispered, bending over so he would be closer to my ear. "Because you just want to survive. You're not the mother; _you're _the cub in need of saving."_

_And I knew he was right. I would kill the people who took me in if they attacked me. I would. I would regret it, but I wouldn't hesitate. And he was using that to his advantage. His foot left my back, and I heard him walk out of the room and close the door. As soon as he was out of earshot, I broke down sobbing._

_This isn't how things were supposed to turn out._

_I held the pendant they got me for my birthday close to my chest, tears blurring the shape of it._

_I was turning into the monster I always dreaded.  
_

_"There can only be one." he laughed, looking through the door. He hadn't left. He had seen it all._

* * *

_**Does the hospital dream make a little more sense now? :)**  
_


	17. Heart to Heart

**Panda Bandit: NEW REVIEWER! Yay! Thanks lovely :)**

**Illeana: No, he is not ;) And I plan on exploiting that to the best of my ability**

**EmeraldBliss: Thanks again for the wonderful review! And yes, Cato action is always approved ;)**

**I'm sorry that I've been updating so late, guys. I'm going to try to update every Saturday/Sunday, because school is sooo kicking my ass this year. Freshman year~ Advanced Geometry. Brain rape.**

**And my teachers are bitches who assign shit tons of busy work. So I'm stuck with homework almost every night.**

**This is just a filler. More action happens next chappie :)**

* * *

"La, la, la~" Rinata cooed, ignoring the hissing of a muttation squirrel thing that continuously tried to leap on her back. She just swatted him away without a second thought, a cheery look in her deranged eyes. I rolled my eyes at her, curling my lip up at her foolishness. She was just so damn _annoying, _being so happy in a time like this. She slapped the squirrel thing one more time, and, in a flurry of irritation, I slung a knife at it. It pierced it right between the eyes, its incessant cawing coming to an abrupt end.

Rinata 'aww'd and pouted at me, but didn't question my sudden flare of anger. That was one thing she understood well- the unbearable urge to fight to the death. It was an after effect of her transfusions; she was all teeth and nails now. She eyed me for a second, before continuing to walk along. I rolled my aching shoulders, wondering when this day would end... when I could just sleep. Rinata had all the energy in the world- she didn't stay up half the night _waiting _for some overgrown brute to fall asleep so she could slip away undetected.

I twitched slightly as she pulled an ornate carver from her shirt pocket, twirling it in the air without a thought. The handle was stained with dried blood.

"Did you kill Lizzli?" I asked suddenly, the thought popping into my head without warning. It just sort of flew out- but now that it was out in the open, I wanted to know. She paused, looking at me sadly, and shook her head. Rage bubbled in my gut, but I didn't question her; she wasn't lying, that much I could tell by her emotions. But she _was _hiding something from me. "Then who? Do you know, Rinata?" The questions came desperately, bordering on insanity. The dream the other night... _it should have been me. Kinn should have killed me..._

"Don't think like that, Kitty," Rinata huffed gruffly, slamming her broad shoulder into my smaller one brutally. I didn't even wince, staring at the ground like it held all the answers for me. "It wasn't your fault and you know it. Stop trying to shoulder all the blame, kiddo; it's my fault, too. I wasn't there," she whispered, placing a hand on the same shoulder she previously bruised. I ignored the sore pain it brought, even going so far as to lean into her touch; it was a natural inclination. Rinata nodded once in approval before moving on, her body tense. I stood still. "Get a move on!" She screamed at me from about ten feet away.

I slowly walked behind her, taking slow, cautious steps. I felt as if at any given time, my body would crumble into the dust. My shoulder ached, but no sounds left my mouth. My lips were practically sewn together. "Who... Rinata?" I asked again, sounding out each syllable of her name as if it were foreign to me. As of now, it was. The Games changed us all. Her name doesn't seem to fit her anymore.

"...I'll tell you when the time's right; all you need to know is I injured him on his way back out," she stated calmly. Her statement raised another question in my mind.

"You were there... and you didn't help her?" I hissed out, claws extending in brief intervals of distress. My body was overloading; I couldn't think straight. My head called out for blood, but my heart called out for a long, peaceful, uninterrupted rest. She stopped.

"I tried," she said lamely, and continued walking. "I chased him; I didn't know the wound was fatal at the time. If I did, I would have saved her. But I didn't know. So I wasn't able," she said matter of factly, ignoring the laborous breaths that seemed to pour from my lips. I needed to control myself; no wonder the sponsors were probably lavishing Kes and not me.

I twitched again, letting my shoulders tense as she kept walking. I sat down. Apparantly, I made noise when I hit the ground, and she turned to me abruptly. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

"Resting. I don't even _care _if I'm putting out a bad image to possible sponsors; they haven't helped me thus far." The words came out bland and toneless. Rinata frowned, then nodded thoughtfully.

"I haven't gotten any, either," she admitted, squatting next to me breezily. She was always so carefree about everything, so uncaring. So unbreakable; made of iron. At that thought, I glanced down from her face to her neck, where her pendant hung limply. Iron, glass, silver, obsidian, gold, platinum. The platinum angel's wing glinted in the fading light, the gem in the center black as the other side of the moon. My eyes trailed back up her throat to her own orbs, to see her staring at the four necklaces circling my throat; three of which did not belong there.

"If you kill me," I approached the subject cautiously. "If I die, I want you to take these. I collected them from... the others..." a lump formed in my throat, making it almost impossible to force the words out. "I don't want what we had to be forgotten. I don't want to forget." The statement was concluded softly, my eyes a blank canvas. But I could tell Rinata was pinpointing every weakness in my fragile psych and was already devising ways to manipulate it. Yet, I knew it wasn't her fault. Like me, she had been programmed to be a conniving, surviving, threatening being with no regard to emotions and feelings. It's like having your own personal demon sit on your shoulder, whispering devillish things into your ear as you just try to _breathe. _Just _live._

I took a deep breath, narrowing my eyes on her, gauging her reaction. Rinata let out a whoosh of air, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk as she did. "Of course, Kitty. No one wants to be forgotten." She placed a gentle, slender hand on my head, ruffling my hair quietly. We sat in silence after that; after all, what could we say to one another?

_I'm sorry; it's you or me._

_...and I'd rather it be you._

"Sleep, kiddo," Rinata sighed. "There will be no killing going on tonight. Rest up; tomorrow, we head out."

Sensing no dishonesty in her words, I sat down with my back to a sloping tree. Sleep claimed my soul quickly.

* * *

**Remember to review; I may decide to update just a little faster... :)**


	18. The Field

__**Midnight and Magic: Hiaho! I like your new username :3 and thank you, I tried not to bore people too much with the filler, but it was kinda necessary -.-**

**Mujona: Thank you! I didn't know if anyone noticed the continuous references to the necklaces or not (they'll be important later). Yay :D**

**NiallsHungerGame: I try to post every Saturday/Sunday now, given as my advanced geometry/geography/english/speech/ and chemistry homework is a complete bitch. I try to post earlier in the week sometimes, but I can't promise it all the time :( so one to two times a week. And no, bad habits NEVER die ;)**

**Elsie Mellark: thank you! :) I try to keep up with older writers, but sometimes I just feel so... idk... inadequate? Thank you, though! That made my day :)**

**Illeana Starbright: It's all revealed ;) read on! :D**

**As stated above, I will try to update every weekend. Sometimes there will be the odd update within the week, but sadly I can't promise it. **

**Love you all 3**

* * *

_"Venii..." A voice called out. "Veniiiiii..." it crooned, the sing-song way she called out making my ears ring painfully. I groaned, rolling over in the darkness. Where am I?_

_"I see you, Venii. Won't you come _play _with me?" The voice sounded closer, the familiarity of it making my head spin. Shakily, I got my feet under me, stumbling every once in awhile in my haste to get away from the mysterious person. "Aw, Venii..." she giggled childishly, her voice lilting- teasing. As I turned in fear, I saw a shadow waver slightly, becoming larger, coming closer. That was all the inspiration I needed to start running through the building._

_I then realized it was a hospital._

_Faster than I had ever thought possible, I turned corners, the giggling girl still not too far behind. I could hear soft, quick footsteps, but everytime I turned to look, there was nothing there. So I made up my mind to keep my eyes to the front. Soon enough, my breath was coming out in quick, nervous puffs, and my eyes were growing wild with the thought of her catching up, laying her hands on me. Her laughter seemed to go up a few octave, the sound turning to an almost unbearable shriek. She was hysteric._

_"Got you."_

_Thin, emaciated arms wrapped around my torso, clinging almost to the point of leaving me breathless. Desperate tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, the stinging sensation blinding me momentarily. Though I struggled against the thin body (which I knew I should have been able to incapacitate), my struggles were in vain. I closed my eyes, willing the little girl to just let go. "You let me die. It's _your _fault I'm dead, Venii. Your fault. Can you live with that?"_

* * *

"Ah!" I gasped, sitting up, straight as a board. The sun was just breaking through the clouds, casting gloomy light on the damp ground. A thin layer of mist covered the area, leaving my arms and other exposed skin feeling cold and wet. Hearing a small, almost inaudible _crunch _behind me, I quickly whipped around and held up a knife, ready to throw it or stab someone. My eyes landed on Rinata. She raised a quizical brow at me, fingering her carver as though she expected me to actually attempt to kill her. I quickly put the blade away.

"You 'kay?" she asked, but her voice was fuzzy to me. My ears were still ringing, and I hadn't fully woken up from the nightmare yet. I didn't trust my voice not to shake, so I just nodded. She jerked her head at me in understanding. "We leave in fifteen. We'll eat on the way; I know where Kes is."

Kes's name sent a cold jolt down my spine, bringing me back to wakefulness. "Yeah," I croaked. Though the answer wasn't sufficient to what I was feeling, I had a feeling anything else would have sounded awkward and emotionless. So I just didn't attempt to mask it, or attempt to glorify it. It just _was._

Rinata frowned at my response, but didn't say anything to try to counter my silence. She continued whatever she was doing before I woke- sharpening her carver. The wicked blade glinted quietly in the light.

I sighed, wincing as my hair caught in my fingers as I tried to brush through it. Despite being naturally straight, no washing and all the humidity was making it curl and frizz horrendously. I thought about how it would much safer to put it up so no one could pull me by it, but I knew that thought was futile. It was near impossible to fix.

So, despite my better judgment, I let it flow freely. Picking up everything around me that I would need, I quickly stashed my backpack in a tree (well out of Rinata's sight). When I came back, she was standing and ready to go.

We stalked through the woods. Just like with the Careers, we didn't have to worry about stealth; Rinata and I working _together _should be enough to strike fear into most of the remaining tributes hearts. And those who _didn't _fear us were the ones we were looking for, anyway.

There are very few remaining tributes. Cato, Clove, Katniss, Peeta, Foxface (as Katniss referred to her once), the brute from Eleven, the boy from Three (maybe, I don't remember seeing his face in the sky), Kes, Rinata, and me. Nine tributes left. Only two come out. My frown matched my thoughts; I thought this was all terribly unnecessary and the people really _didn't _have to put up with it. Even if I was faced with death, I couldn't send off my child to fight a war that wasn't theirs to begin with. It was inhumane and silly- if Panem needed to be punished so much, then let the actual rebels be punished. _Not people like Rue. Not people like Lizzli._

We walked in a straight path for a few hours, jogging every once in a while to cover more distance. "Where are we going?" I finally asked, speeding up my pace so I was slightly in front of her. Rinata turned slightly, frowning at the sun as she thought.

"We're about ten minutes away; we're headed to the cornfield."

I scowled. "Why there? Is that where Kes is?" I just wanted to get this over with. If it meant I had to kill him, then so be it.

I just want to go home.

Soon enough, the trees around us started to thin drastically. I could just make out the field directly across from us; so Rinata _did _know where she was going. From looking at it, I could see that the grass was well over my head. Rinata may be able to see over it, though, with her full height of 5'8. It was the perfect hiding spot for anyone who really _didn't _want to be found. It made me uneasy to think of Kes- he knows where we are now, if he's here. He can smell us, hear us. Shivers rolled down my spine in constant waves.

"He's watching us, isn't he?" Rinata hissed down to me urgently as we stepped into the high grass. I nodded briefly, my shoulders tensing with every wave of emotion I felt, be it my own or Rinata's, automatically thinking of Kes or Peeta. I fingered the hilt of my sword briefly, wondering how Rinata would try to kill him. Despite growing up with us, I knew she would kill him however she pleased, if she could get him subdued enough to get more... _intricate. _A small frown creased my brow as I thought of the pain she would put her victims through- and I couldn't help but wonder if she killed anyone in the bloodbath on her way out. I didn't doubt it.

A cannon broke through my train of thought, making me jump noticeably. Rinata frowned. "That better not have been the brute from Eleven or the monster from Two; they look to be good victims," she murmured more to herself than me. I ignored the cold chill that permeated my veins at the thought of her harming Cato and the warm flush of adrenaline directly after. It bothered me how attached I had gotten to Cato. _That was never part of the plan._

"It wasn't Cato," I replied evenly. As I did, I realized I absolutely believed what I said. There was _no way_ Cato would die after all that he's done to get this far. "He's too stubborn to die." [1]

Rinata glanced at me with a frown, and I felt disappointment flare up in her. After considering this for a moment, I realized there was no way the disappointment was directed at Cato not dying. It was meant for me. It was almost like she was trying to communicate her thoughts to me- after all, she was good hiding things from me, despite my abilities. _You've gone soft for the boy with the sword, _she was practically screaming at me. A cold feeling invaded my senses when I realized she was right.

I refused to let that define me in the last days, though. If Cato has to die... he has to die. It's that simple. I won't sacrifice my own safety for his. I _won't._

I felt new, static-like emotions jolt through my system. The feel of them was foreign- not Kes or Cato, in other words. I thought back to the day at the training room, when I was evaluating their auras as the trainers gave all our abilities away. It was familiar, in way, but I had to use process of elimination to figure it out.

"Wait, Rinata," I said, standing still and closing my eyes in thought. I felt more than saw her nod.

_It can't be Kes, Cato, Clove, Katniss, Peeta, or Rinata (obviously). That leaves the boy tribute from Three, Foxface, and the brute from Eleven (Thresh?). _

"It's either Foxface, the male tribute from Three, or Thresh," I said to her after a couple seconds of thought. She nodded, but then a confused look crossed her face.

"Who's Foxface?" Rinata questioned.

"Girl tribute from Five I think," I whispered. "I think it's Thresh," I admitted blandly, scratching my chin. "The boy from Three doesn't seem like one to survive long, and I bet that cannon was for him. He was camped out with the Careers," I added as explanation. She laughed loudly, making a few birds that were hiding in the grass around us fly up with loud caws of indignation.

"The kid from Two is probably pissed 'cause you left and decided to off the kid. Poor guy has it bad," she giggled more. Her eyes took on a sly glint as glanced at me, a small smirk adorning her face. "Too bad you'll kill him. Won't you, Venii? You want to go home with that girl from Twelve, Katniss, am I right? _So she can get back to her Prim." _

My muscles tensed. I was ready to jump for Rinata's throat for playing on my feelings for Cato and my sympathy for Katniss, but I knew it would be useless to fight while angry. It just clouds judgment. Rinata laughed again, seeing I had smoothed my face into an unreadable mask. Katniss deserves to go home, but if it came down to choosing her or him, I don't know what I'd do. It was a hard task to face.

"I think it's Thresh," I admitted once I had calmed my nerves. Panic attacks have been common for me ever since being in the hospital; I was beyond used to having to do the breathing excersises to calm my heartbeat and return my breathing to normal. It was odd having to do it over something as stupid as a _decision, _though. I don't like the feeling of conflicted. I always knew the right answer.

But this time I didn't. And it fucking _sucked._

"Ah, the kid from Eleven," Rinata nodded in approval, her messy hair falling in front of her bright eyes. "That'll be a challenge. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Tell me who killed Lizzli first," I insisted. I needed to know _who. _If it's Kes, I'll make him suffer greatly for killing our "child" of the group. Though I'm the youngest, Lizzli was our baby. The center of our attentions, she was always the gooey stuff that held the group together- everyone else (with the exception of maybe Kinn) could handle the terrors of the Capitol streets by themselves, myself included. But her... she would have ended up with some pervert prowling the streets for the less fortunate to take home. I shudder to think of how she could have ended up without us...

"..." she looked uncertain for a moment, and a variety of emotions passed through her. Finally, she sighed. "Thresh and Kes. Kes scared her up off a rock she was sitting on, and she ran right into Thresh. I'm sorry. I tried to help- and I cut Kes's leg pretty bad. Thresh got away unscathed."

"So that's why you insisted we go for Kes first."

"Yes."

After that, it was mainly silent. Despite her death having been a good few days ago, raw agony still beat through me at the mention of her name. Knowing the killers didn't make me feel better- in fact, it made me feel _worse._ If Kes and Thresh were _both _coming at me at the same time and I had nowhere to go, I'd be terrified. I can only imagine how she felt. I wondered if she called for help...

"I see him," Rinata whispered in my ear, making me lose my train of thought. Looking to where she pointed, I saw the boy leaning against a tree, machete in hand. He seemed to be waiting for someone; his eyes scanned the area quietly, his hulking figure menacing in the small clearing. It was a small safe haven. The way his eyes moved didn't indicate caution, like one would with making sure he wasn't being sneaked up on. In fact, he didn't even look our way, hidden in the grass as we were.

"Leave it to me. When he notices me, jump him," I whispered back; she had to lean down so I could whisper in her ear. When she nodded, I dropped to the ground, crawling on my feet and hands low to the ground.

The grass moved just barely everytime I moved forward, which made me catch my breath a lot. But, as usual, he didn't pay attention. It made me nervous, knowing he was allied with Kes- he could be waiting for us to show ourselves and we wouldn't even know it. I pushed away the slight fear, instead focusing on making my way around him and into the shadows of the tree. Again, he didn't even look my way. But I continued to be cautious; I didn't want anyone _else _in the area knowing I was there. Soon, I was slipping out of the grass behind him, katana poised just above the ground. Adrenaline pulsed through me, making my limbs feel like liquid tension was clotting there. I was ready to strike, to bring down Lizzli's killer.

I crawled behind the tree, using the shadows to my advantage. I'd have to be careful not to alarm him before I jumped on him and gave Rinata the chance to attack; otherwise, he'd crush me into the ground without a second thought. With one last bunching of my muscles, I launched out. He turned in surprise as I snarled, knocking the machete out of his hand with a vicious blow. I could hear Rinata tromping through the trees, a demented, gleeful laugh escaping her lips.

"Thresh!" the voice I grew up listening to called out, a warning clear in his voice. Kes.

I was able to slash him, leaving a shallow cut on his ribs before I was brutally tackled to the ground. I hissed, abandoning the katana for a moment to scratch at his face and throat. Kes quickly gripped my hands, pinning them above my head on the ground. Bringing my knees between our bodies, I pushed up using the muscles in my back as well as the ones in my legs. With a small gasp, he fell to the side, clutching his stomach. Rinata was still laughing, using her carver to attempt to slice away at Thresh. I huffed, standing to my feet and picking the sword back up. In my right hand, I grabbed two knives.

Putting distance between us, I looked at him with a critical eye. He looked well fed and well equipped, a large broadsword strapped by his waist and a few wicked looking knives lining a small pouch taped to the leg of his pants. _Damn, he has some rich sponsors. _The broadsword appeared to have a gem attached to the hilt. _He gets fucking sapphires and I get to be harassed by Careers. I see how much you love me, Snow._

I ignored the feeling of rejection- weren't our "trainers" supposed to help us equally?- and instead flicked the knives through my fingers experimentally. As intended, he flinched and went to dodge them. Instead of throwing them, I pushed off the ground hard, leaping into the air and placing my feet squarely in the center of his chest, forcing him down. My blade came down hard, aiming for his heart. _I want to save you from Rinata's torture, Kes. Please forgive me._

But that day I was unlucky. He forced me off him before I could get in a good strike, much like the way I had earlier pushed him away. Kes's knees planted in my stomach, making me cough harshly as I flew off him. I rolled to my side, ignoring the pain from the would-be bruises.

Kes took out his sword, and I knew it was over. He would swat at me, and unless I dodged, I would have to parry with my own blade, making my arms creak in pain with the force of his blows. He seemed almost bored.

_Did what we had mean nothing to you?_

"Retreat!" Rinata shrieked suddenly, holding a gaping wound in her stomach. She had played too much, and Thresh had sliced her open. Thresh himself sported many cuts, most on rather painful (but not fatal) parts of his body, such as the underside of his arms and the inside of his thighs. Kes swung at me again, putting all of his strenght and speed into the blow. Unable to dodge, I brough my sword up to block it. It cut right through the top half of my blade, and with quick thinking I was able to save my head. A long, deep cut blossomed over my side as I turned, letting my back take most of the damage.

I could hardly feel the pain as I clambered away, sprinting away from the lone tree. This had been such a horrible idea. There was no tree cover; I couldn't get away as easily. Rinata caught up to me, panting and groaning every once in a while. I just ran. I could hear Kes and Thresh crashing behind us, but I knew we would soon lose them. I always was the faster of us two.

"Venii!" I heard him roar from behind me. I don't know what I'd done that pissed him off so much.

"Die!" I screamed back, knowing he hated it when I said stuff like that. At least he used to, when he knew I was just joking. But now, that takes on a whole knew meaning. When I say _die, _I mean it- because otherwise, I'd be the one carried away in a hovercraft.

And that would be terribly counter productive.


	19. The Capitol Approves

**NiallsHungerGames: I think it's cool that you love Kes (: personally, I find him to be a prick, but that's just how I invented him. I'm sure Suzanne Collins meant for Cato to be a complete ass, and yet everyone loves him, sooo :D**

**Illeana: Rinata is getting a bit pissed, if I do say so myself. (: if she gets her hands on Thresh, it won't be pretty.. they may not even need Cato if her anger is fueling her... ;D**

**Emerald: as of right now, she can't get Rinata because only a Capitol tribute and a District tribute can leave the games :( but maybe I'll be a naughty author and change up all the rules ;)**

**Quick filler update. I didn't want you all to wait a week and then be left with this shit, so I went ahead and typed it up and posted (: next saturday, the real action begins!**

* * *

"That was _such _a dumb idea," I groaned after we had finally lost them. We were back in the forest; Kes and Thresh seemed unwilling to enter here for some reason. My legs groaned in protest, every movement making my muscles scream. Rinata was hissing out curses and snarling to herself, probably planning on how to best slice Thresh open. I didn't blame her; that wound looked nasty.

"I have gauze in my bag; let me go get it," I said to her, standing up and wincing at the pinch my shoulder and side gave. I couldn't see the wound, but I knew it was probably a horrible, bruised red. An angry mark marking an angry relationship. I grunted in pain as I climbed the tree, muscles contracting painfully and the cut cracking open to bleed more. It wasn't all that deep; I had moved out of the way in time for at least _some _parts to be able to scab over. When I finally reached the bag, I just dropped to the ground. Why bother climbing back down?

When I hit, my legs jarred a little, but it wasn't enough to make me limp. I walked calmly back to the camp, returning to see Rinata laying on the ground, glaring at the sky. I almost laughed at her. "I've got the bandages," I called to get her attention. She nodded curtly, holding out a hand.

While Rinata wrapped herself, I tentatively touched my wound. It stung harshly as I prodded at it, but I ignored the sting. I sighed. "Fucking hell."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My head shot up, shock evident on my face. Rinata growled. "That shit better be for me!" she snarled to the air, watching the parachute fall to the ground. I got up to check.

A large _V _was engraved with small, onyx gems. I almost laughed at the irony. My pendant ... obsidian. Rinata's was made of platinum, Kes's of silver, Lizzli's of glass, Kinn's of gold, and Joshue's iron. The different metals and gems described us... defined us. It only made sense that the Capitol would incorporate this.

"Mine, bitch," I called back. She cursed more, slamming her fist into the ground, before more beeping was heard. "_That's _probably yours." Sure enough, when she got up, it was engraved with an _R _made up of bits of platinum. I almost scoffed.

Opening mine, what was inside surprised me. A small container full of a pinkish fluid with a small hole at the top and a straw sat in one compartment, and a small vial of green liquid with a tag saying _drink me _on it sat in the other. I frowned, taking the vile and looking at the note under it. _Capitol medicine, _it read. I took a sip, not knowing how much of it I could take at once.

Picking up the other, I frowned at the note under it. _Reward. Capitol likes Kes vs Venii. _I sighed, wondering what was in the cup. Putting the straw through the hole, I took an experimental sip.

My eyes widened in recognition. _Pomegranate smoothie! _"Oh my stars, I love my sponsors," I groaned, taking another long sip of the cool drink. In this hot environment, it was really relieving. Rinata peered curiously at me, taking out a lotion bottle and rubbing the oily-looking substance across her stomach. She laughed when she saw my face.

"Pomegranates?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at how easy it was for her to read me. She pulled out a little soup bowl, filled with- what I expected to be- her favorite dish. "Yum!" she explained as soon as she took the lid off. From the way the wind wafted the scent over to me, I could tell it was beef and veggie soup. My lips curled into a smile as she took out the spoon and dug in like she hadn't eaten since forever.

"Carnivore." I accused. She flipped me off, sighing in relief as the warm food, coupled with the healing paste, relaxed her body and killed hunger pangs. My back was beginning to feel slightly better, but not much. I took a few more tentative sips of the limeade-tasting liquid and the pain was quelled a little more. Still munching, Rinata looks up. "Your back looks better. Not as red and bloody!" she nodded. I smiled, silently thanking the Capitol for their ingenious medicines.

Peeling off my shirt, I opted to walk around in my sports bra from now on- it's not as if the shirt covered much more. The sports bra came all the way to above my belly button, anyway, and was the same grey-green color of the shirt. Rinata sighed and rolled her eyes, taking off hers as well. "I was just waiting on you to embarass yourself first, then I'd do it," she scoffed when I raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's stupid," I accused, drinking the smoothie at a leisurely pace. No need to eat it all at once and upset my stomach.

"Fuck you, Cat," she mumbled.

I just laughed.

Sitting in silence for a good few hours, we finished our miniature meals and got back onto our feet. "Look good?" I asked, tilting my shoulder for her to see. She nods quietly, grabbing up her carver.

"You need a long range weapon," I said. "You got too close to Thresh and his machete. He'll gut you again if you try," I reasoned, hefting up all my weapons and placing them back by my belt. Rinata nodded briefly, fingering the small blade with a smile.

"I know. But he won't catch me this time, Kitty, you can be assured of that," she laughed. "He won't even _see _me before he's screaming," she said coldy, her eyes going blank and face turning stony. "He'll regret slicing me."

_I don't doubt it, _I thought with a frown, noticing the way her fingers clenched sporadically around the hilt of her blade. "They'll go to the Cornucopia," she said with absolute assurance. "They'll go there looking for us; why don't we give them a surprise, Venii?" I nodded quietly to her , slowly walking behind. Rinata was angry; she looked like an irate wolf caught in a trap. Every movement was jerky and ill-controlled, not masking her fury one bit. Once the pain dissipated, she was left feeling humiliated and slighted. I didn't blame her, really. _She _was the one to call for retreat; I probably wouldn't have stayed after that last blow, anyway, but it mattered to her who gave up first.

Rinata broke into a fast run, her boots slapping against the ground harshly. I followed suit, making less noise. Everytime her feet would hit the ground, I winced. It was unnecessary noise, but I understood the need to get her frustrations out. We ran for a few hours.

Finally, she stopped, panting wildly. My breath came out in ragged puffs, the cool air making it cloud. "We should... stop... for the night..." she wheezed. I nodded.

"Continue... tomorrow..." I gasped, plopping on the ground. She followed quickly behind me.

"Oh my God, Venii, we need to work out more."

"Nah. Sweat is for pussies," I disagreed weakly, laying on my back and staring at the stars that were just starting to come out. Shortly after the initial nightfall, the anthem began to play.

My muscles tensed, waiting for Cato's face to appear in the sky. It didn't. It was the boy from Three- Daren, I believe his name was. Despite the feeling of guilt for that kid's family, my shoulders visibly sagged in relief.

After the anthem, Caeser's voice came on, much to our surprise. "A feast has been declared!" Rinata's eyes popped open, narrowing in concentration. "At the cornucopia tomorrow, in _exactly _fifteen hours, whatever you need will be provided. Each and every one of you is in need of something. _Claim it!" _He crowed the last part dramatically, probably more for Panem's benefit than ours.

"What do we need, Rinata?" I asked in confusion. She laughed loudly, turning on her side to face me.

"Silly Cat!" she crooned mechanically, her eyes crazed again. Her laughing didn't cease for a long while. Eventually, it died down to the occasional giggle.

Her face suddenly became very stoic.

"We need blood."


	20. The Dead Don't Cry

**Illeana: I intended to make Rinata cold and heartless, but it just didn't come out that way when I had to write about their alliance XD**

**Emerald: Kes is an odd character. I myself don't like him, but that's because that was how I tried to portray him. But some people naturally sympathize with the 'unliked' character (like me with Cato... :D)**

**Mujona: I know. I'm so sad that it's about to end... BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL :D And it's always sad watching a tribute go...**

**Nialls: asdfghjkl; I love Rinata. She's one of my favorite characters to write- my second being when Lizzli died ( I loved and hated writing that scene all at once DX)**

**Enjoy lovelies.**

* * *

Sitting in the trees directly in front of the Cornucopia, I was convinced this was a bad idea. Caeser had said that _all _of the tributes needed something from the Feast. That meant Cato and Clove, too. And we all know that _they're _going to be pissed because of my... 'absence'. I shivered at the thought, tugging my bag up higher onto my shoulder. Rinata was practically salivating with the thought of fighting Thresh again. I didn't doubt that she'd incapacitate him, then kill him slowly if she can.

The hardest part was the wait.

There were five bags. I saw one had _R & V _on it, encrusted with varying onyx and platinum. Our bag was small, making me wonder just what was in it- we didn't really need anything. I frowned at Rinata, wondering just what she had up her sleeve. If anything, it was for her. I had everything I needed- food, weapons of my choice, clothes. I don't really need to sleep much, and given the circumstances, I didn't get a chance to, anyway.

Suddenly, a bolt of color flashed across the field, and I got my katana ready. My muscles quivered with the need to jump into the battle, but none came. The girl with the fox like features snatched up her bag and kept running. Rinata hardly paid her any attention. Then Katniss ran out, Clove following soon after.

I leaped from the tree, ready to fight off Clove if necessary. Katniss didn't deserve to die the way Clove had planned.

Katniss quickly grabbed her bag. In her haste, she wasn't able to dodge Clove, and the smaller girl was able to pin her to the ground. Then I saw Thresh.

Thresh reached out to grab me, but I whirled away quickly. Apparantly, Clove said something that set him off, and he turned to her. I was just able to catch the end of her sentence.

_"And we're going to kill you, just like we killed that little girl- Rue." _

Cold chills ran down my spine, and I allowed myself a moment to grieve the child before running to my pack. Rinata had probably hit the scene already- that gave me time to go through the bag. As soon as I unzipped it, I gasped.

Senbon. Rinata's, not mine. _They gave her fucking needles. All that she needs to win is sitting right here in front of me._

I quickly took the small pack and shoved it down the front of my shirt, noticing Rinata fighting with Thresh and Katniss readying an arrow. Clove had a knife in her hands, ready to throw, but she wasn't as fast as Katniss. The arrow pierced her flesh just as she threw the knife. The throw was slightly skewed, so it landed in her shoulder instead of her heart. Her cry of pain was clear though.

"Cato!" Clove cried in agony, gripping the arrow with a look of shock.

"Clove!" Cato screamed back, the pain clear in his voice. As he broke the cover of the trees, I could see a few cuts around his body, mostly on his chest and arms. Kes followed shortly behind.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

"Got you!" Rinata laughed gleefully, cutting into Thresh brutally. Thresh stumbled under the force of her blow, holding his chest with a look of pain. She then proceeded to cut both of his calves, right under where they meet his thigh. He dropped to his knees, a gasp passing his lips.

Kes saw me and changed his course, longsword in hand. Cato dropped to his knees beside Clove, not even caring that, if Kes hadn't seen me, he would have been skewered. A pang of regret shot through my chest. I didn't want Clove to die. Cato's pain rushed over me in waves, and coupled with Rinata's anger, Kes's determination, Katniss's fear, and Thresh's shock, I was being overloaded. I lifted the katana, ready to impale Kes if he got too close. He paused, seeing my stance, and begin to circle me like the oversized dog that he is.

I hissed at him when he stepped closer, swiping at his arm. He easily dodged.

"Your shoulder?" he asked gruffly. I flipped him off with my free hand, moving away from him constantly. I was trying to manuever him over to Cato, so that they could fight it out while I ran. The alliance between me and Rinata was over; she had what she wanted.

_Use your knowledge to your advantage, _I thought to myself. "Why did you kill her, Kes? Why did you?" I whimpered, trying to sound as weak as possible. He froze in place.

"Like you wouldn't," he countered, aiming a blow at my chest. I backed away. Kes was mad, now- I could feel all his rage building. He was mad at himself.

"I wouldn't," I assured him. Kes snarled and tried to hit me again, this time clipping the outside of my arm. The sting went by unnoticed.

"I sang her to sleep, Kes! _She died in my arms! _And, and before that..." I was laughing hysterically now, not even caring if he tried to attack me. "Kinn thought _I _killed her. He almost drowned me! And because what?! Because you betrayed us! _Family, _Kes! You went after the weakest, because you're _spineless. Worthless._" I finished, not realizing that tears were streaming down my cheeks. An insane smile broke out on my face. "But, no, it's my fault, isn't it?"

I backed into the Cornucopia, closing my eyes to the carnage surrounding me. "It's all my fault. I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there."

"No, you weren't," Kes hissed, using his anger to avoid having to face his crime. "It's your fault, Venii," he hissed, leaning close to my ear. "If you hadn't joined up with the Careers, maybe you would've been there."

I slid down the metal structure, eyes wide now. He was right. If I hadn't made that stupid decision in the training room that day, Lizzli would be alive right now. I might have let her leave the arena- I might've sacrificed myself so she could live in luxury for the rest of her days. _It's all my fault._

He raised the sword, ready to plunge it into my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited. _I'll die for you now, even though you don't need it._

_Because the dead don't cry._


	21. Broken

I closed my eyes, ready for the blow. _I'll die for my uncaring nature, _I thought. _I'll die because I've never truly loved. I'm just guilty._

But the blow never came. I opened my eyes in silent astonishment, wincing back into the cold steel of the Cornucopia, ready to try to block out as much pain as possible. Instead, I saw Cato pushing Kes away roughly, a cold look in his now dull blue eyes. I shivered at the intensity he put into his fighting; he landed a crushing blow to Kes's sternum. Kes stumbled, losing enough grip on the sword for Cato to bat it away. Kes was strong- probably stronger than Cato-, but that didn't matter. Cato's skill overpowered any advantage he had over him. Kes was at his strongest when he was hiding. He could hear you, smell you, know _exactly _where you were at. In close combat with a skilled opponent, however... he was as good as dead.

Kes knew this. He backed away from Cato, noticing the murderous glint in his eyes. Cato slid his sword more firmly in his grasp, determination shining in his aura. I shuddered. It wasn't flaming, hot, or angry like his aura normally was- it was cold, distant, resigned. Like he knew he didn't have to do this, but he was still doing it out of obligation. Looking around, I noticed Rinata ran off and Thresh's mutilated body was nowhere to be found. _I don't think I heard a cannon..._

Kes continued to back away, Cato following behind steadily. When Kes was a good enough distance away, Cato stopped and locked his eyes on his retreating form. As soon as he reached the edge of the forest, he turned and sprinted into the coverage. Cato's shoulders noticeably slumped.

Turning to me, his eyes were fiery yet dull at the same time. He was angry with me, for obvious reasons- it was partially my fault Clove was dead. I was in the battle, however little I fought. Yet they were dull and lifeless, characteristic of a man who just lost something important to him. "Get up," Cato ordered, his voice hoarse. He looked so collected. I wondered how he did it; I was a screaming mess when Kinn and Lizzli died. No matter what I wondered, I obeyed. Cato was a serious pain in the ass when he was angry.

I stood slowly, my pride smarting from the obvious laughs Panem was getting out of this whole ordeal. They didn't see a self-sacrificial little lamb; they saw a weak, self-preserving killer waiting for her knight in shining armor to show up to save the day. Some may find it endearing, but I knew my previous sponsors would find it tasteless. I could practically hear them scoff. _Whore. Liar. Betrayer. _

It made my blood boil in anger, but I let it slide. _We'll see who laughs when I win and skewer every last one of you._

Cato tugged me into the Cornucopia just as it started to rain. I heard the whirring of cameras as the Gamemakers rushed to zoom in on us.

All was silent. The rain made a low roaring sound against the ground and Cornucopia, but it wasn't near as loud as I would have guessed. Cato held out an arm to me, seeing me shiver once. Despite my hesitation, I reluctantly agreed, knowing he wouldn't try anything in his current state of mind, anyway. I scooted closer to him and let him wrap an arm around me, tugging me to his side. I could tell he was still mourning by the way he was tense even when I touched him, as though I, too, would turn on him and try to kill him.

For once in my life, I didn't know what to die. So when his hands clenched sporadically around my arms, almost to the point of pain, I didn't push him away. If he could grin and bear it when he was in pain, so could I. Both mentally and physically, Cato was stronger than me. Somehow, that _bothered _me. I hated feeling like the weak one; solution? Become strong, too.

I heard his breath quicken and slow every once in awhile. Normal people would have tried to comfort him. However, this didn't seem like a normal circumstance. Cato was _brutal, bloody Cato, _and I was a ruthless muttation. Comfort didn't fit into our agenda in the Capitol's eyes, yet we needed it so badly. So instead of saying 'I'm sorry' or 'do you want to talk about it?' like a normal person would, I clenched my hand fitfully everytime he did, letting him know I understood. My nails dug into his arm, and I gave him the only comfort he knew. Physical pain. _Sweet, sweet distraction._

Blood pooled up beneath my fingertips, but he didn't let up with his squeezing, so neither did I. When he was done, I was done. It was that simple.

Finally, in the dead of night, his hand relaxed and he leaned against the inside of the metal structure, seemingly defeated. I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. Up down, up down, his breathing moved his chest. I moved my hands from his arms to fit around his waist, letting him know I was still there. Cato placed a hand on my head, fingers running through my hair. It was such a gentle moment, so uncharacteristic of both of us. But we both so desperately needed this time to relax and realize we still had allies in these games. Despite how many times I betrayed him, it would always end up that I was with him.

We had this attraction, like magnets. It was impossible to resist. Even if I did resist the pull, who would I leave with? Katniss? Peeta? Thresh? No, Cato would murder them all before they could ever even come close. Katniss and Peeta aren't huge threats, anyway, and Thresh was more than likely badly injured since Rinata finished with him. Besides... did I actually _want _to leave with anyone else? _No._

All Katniss was, was a little distraction from the inevitable. And I was completely okay with that.

"We'll win," Cato said, almost making me jump for the breach in the silence. After a moment of consideration, I nodded.

"Of course," I murmured, burying my face in his shirt. It was crazy just how _exhausting _these Games could be; of course I wasn't expecting to breeze through them, but I _was _expecting at least brief intervals of sleep. Truth be told, I'd barely gotten any. "Now let me sleep. I have to kill my best friend tomorrow."

I could feel him go still with my words, and I couldn't help but notice how cold they sounded. They sounded cold... and sad. Broken. Despairing. _That wasn't supposed to come out that way! _I wanted to scream to Panem. But the damage was done. I _sounded _like I was done. Like I couldn't do it.

But I could. And I would.

I closed my eyes and let the dark void of sleep overcome me.


	22. And So I Met The Devil

**_I am so sorry for the uber long hiatus, guys! First, I couldn't find the inspiration to continue this story at first. I know, I know, bad author. But then last month I HAD inspiration, but I also had Geometry, Oliver Twist papers, A Midsummer Nights Dream, and speech presentations to work through, write, etc etc_**

**_I know, I'm horrible. Enjoy, review please? I want constructive criticism, guys!\_**

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was surprisingly ready for the ordeal I would have to go through, and I wasn't scared at all. I knew how I would kill him—quickly, if possible. I had back up plans, escape routes, and everything I needed already planned out in my head. Hopefully, I would be leaving the arena today. That was always something to look forward to. As I looked to the side, I saw Cato was already awake and moving around. The sharp hiss of his sword sharpening made my head spin uncertainly, and it almost seemed like he was as ready as I was. But I saw it in his eyes. He was angry, hurt, confused. He didn't expect the games to be this harsh and unforgiving. Clove wasn't supposed to die in his mind. She was his partner, his friend.

I almost felt bad, but I couldn't find it in me.

His emotions varied, from sharp anger to ever deepening sadness. I was proud of him for not letting any of it show.

We set off at a walk, coming out of the Cornucopia to stand out in the sun. The ground was still slightly wet from the previous rain, and everything smelled like fresh lawns. I stretched, my shoulders popping. I lifted my bag onto one shoulder, holding my short sword in the other. "It's time," Cato murmured against my hair, pulling me towards him by my waist. My fingers itched familiarly along the hilt of my sword, though I felt no need to get away. The touch was unfamiliarly intimate and caring, something I wasn't s used to from the big brute.

"Yeah," I agreed, tugging myself gently out of his grip. "So it is…"

At that, we walked into the woods, not bothering to speed it up. There was no use for it, after all. The Gamemakers would be sending Kes and Rinata our way, anyway, if they weren't already coming. We walked until we came to another clearing.

Cato crunched loudly through the fallen leaves. Hearing a crack, I swiftly put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Shh, Cato. We are not alone."

The cracking grew louder, and I scaled a tree to find the source of it. Cato hissed and grumbled curses at me, but let it slide, feeling uneasy and shifting his feet. He was a good fighter, but against a muttation ambush, he would not stand a chance. Especially if Kes decided that should be his approach.

Looking out, I saw a blur in another tree. It paused, the head turning to look at me.

It was not Rinata or Kes.

"Run!" I shrieked, jumping out of the tree and flying back towards Cato, gripping his hand in mine and tugging him back the way we came. "Faster!"

"What is it?!"

"A mutt!"

A hissing, clicking noise followed after us, soon joined by howls in the distance. Every once in a while, the horrible winged creature would let out an ear-splitting shriek. Refusing to look back at it and see it again, I tried to erase its visage from my mind.

It had huge, yawning jaws filled with sharp teeth in rows of three, top and bottom. Large, bat-like wings with talons at the end curving like horrible, deformed fingers reached out as it flew, at least twenty feet across for a wingspan. Its chest was thin and wiry, ribs poking out grotesquely from its skin. A long forked tongue hung out of its mouth and tasted the air.

But it was its eyes that terrified me most. The pupils were thin slits, like a cat's, but the shape was oddly human. They were stark blue and beautiful, not matching the body at all. As it pursued us, I tried to shake its gaze out of my head. It was like me, I knew. Except instead of seeing emotions, it could see into my very soul.

"What the fuck is that?" Cato gasped as we ran. "A dragon?"

_What's a dragon, _I wondered briefly, seeing the clearing up ahead. If we could get into the Cornucopia, maybe it couldn't get us. Maybe.

As we broke through the clearing, I turned one last time. The thing alighted on a tall tree, looking down at us mischievously. It curled its wings in like an overgrown bird, covering its tiny body protectively. It didn't swoop at us or shriek; it just watched.

"What is it doing?" Cato wondered aloud.

"Waiting?" I suggested, brows furrowing together.

"For wha—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. A blur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, and then kept going towards the Cornucopia. It—Kes—proceeded to scale it, falling onto the top of the metal structure in exhaustion. Rinata was not far behind. It was then that we saw them.

Huge, lumbering wolf-like things with human eyes that stood on two paws stood at the edge of the clearing, howling brutally at the sky. My chest expanded as I took in a sharp breath, heading towards the Cornucopia like the others. Cato got up quickly and followed.

"The Capitol is going all out this year!" I hissed, heaving myself up and then helping a winded Cato up as well. It was not a second too soon, seeing as the dogs immediately began scratching at the sides trying to climb up as well. They whined and spat in anger.

Looking over to the edge of the Cornucopia, I saw Kes and Rinata breathing heavily. Rinata looked bad, her clothes torn and her arm bleeding badly.

The dragon shrieked one last time, and as I turned, I heard a scream from the girl I had partnered with once. Gasping, I watched as the monster bit Katniss Everdeen in half. There were a few of the wolf-mutts behind her as well, watching and whining with interest. As the larger mutt dropped the body, the wolves dove for the remains.

_Oh, my God, _my shoulders crumpled at the hideous sight, trying to stop the disgust from rising in my throat. I turned back to my enemies.

"Bitch!" hissed Rinata, and I turned to her quietly. "You took the bag! You _took _it! What was in it, huh? What was it?" she limped towards me. I raised the katana in my hands quietly.

"Needles," I said softly. "I couldn't let you have them; you understand, don't you?" I murmured with a smile on my face. Rinata was unpredictable and volatile, and I didn't want her to lunge at me and push me off the structure. Yet I still couldn't help the snide remark from coming through. The girl would have tried to run me through in my sleep, and we both knew it. I eyed her necklace; its pure platinum surface reflected the light of the amethyst colored stone perfectly. The warmth of the other necklaces drove me on to complete the task.

My body flew towards her almost of its own accord, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Kes stand up. She lifted her carver up to block my blade, her teeth baring in animalistic rage. "Oh, poor little Venii have to stand up to the big, bad,wolf?" At each of the last three words she pushed down harder on the knife, her teeth coming dangerously close to my face. Putting all the force I could into it, I shoved upwards, nicking her face as I curved the blade away from hers and jumped away. She hissed as the blood smeared into her eyes, shaking her head and trying to wipe it away. Using it to my advantage, I shoved my sword under her defending arm and into her stomach.

She hissed, slapping me away with the back of her hand. I left my sword in her stomach, stumbling back. Then all the sounds I wasn't hearing before came rushing to greet my ears. I could see Kes and Cato fighting, Kes trying desperately not to kill him, because then there would only be one winner and he would go back to the Capitol. Pushing myself up from my fallen position, I rushed Rinata again. She slammed her carver into my shoulder, digging it deeply into the bone and twisting. Blinking away tears, I pushed against the sword again. It drove deeper and deeper into her flesh. She let out a whine of pain.

"I don't want to die, Venii!" she gasped, her face going pale. Tears fell freely from my eyes, both from the pain and her confession. I grasped her necklace pulling with that hand at the same time I pushed with the other.

"Live on in my memories, Rinata. I love you." And then, I pushed her off the Cornucopia.

She was dead before she hit the ground. I stumbled away from the edge, towards my last opponent. He hit Cato in the head with the hilt of his sword, making him crumple to the ground. He turned to me.

As I watched Kes close in on me, I debated on whether or not it was right for me to live. I debated on just pulling the sword from my arm and watching the blood gush out and just die. As Kes got closer and closer, I decided against it.

He swung his sword at my head, and I ducked clumsily under it, launching myself at his stomach. He coughed as I pulled out a knife and slashed brutally at his sides. "You killed her!" Another cut added to his collection. "You monster! She was so _innocent. _She didn't deserve this!"

He caught the carver in my shoulder, yanking it out and watching the blood began to flow. I gasped at the warm, painful feeling, stumbling towards the edge. He pushed me with one hand, a cold look taking over his face. As I began to fall, I saw his face change to one of shock. A sword protruded from his chest bizarrely, and as I hit the ground, I saw Cato behind him.

Cato looked fierce, but he also looked scared. Scared of what? He just won. He just survived the Hunger Games. He gets to go home to his family now, and I'm sure his District will be very proud. He looked so beautiful in the hot sun, the way the shadows made his features look sharp and contrasting. I smiled as I heard the mutts' howls as the lunged at me. Now all it took was to see who died first, me or Kes.

I'm glad Cato gets to go home.

"Venii!" his voice was raw, pain making it crack. He leaned forward, far off the edge and reached his hand towards me.

_Oh._

He's scared of losing me.

_How sweet is that? I'm glad you one, Cato._

As I felt the searing pain of teeth biting into my shoulder, I let out a shriek of pain at the same time the winged monster screeched to the air. A cannon went off.


	23. Meetings and Casual Greetings

**Illeana: Yep, I'm back! I've been struggling lately, but it's getting better and I'm starting to get back into the swing of things :D So yay, maybe the chapters will come out faster now!**

**Guest: No, the story isn't over! After this, it will even have a sequel. It will follow the basis of the actual storyline, though of course I have to alter some things because I killed off Katniss. **

**EmeraldBliss: sorry for the cliffhanger! The chapter was gonna be hella long if I didn't cut it off there :P**

**DDDDDDD: Yes, I'm going to write more, and it will come out much faster now!**

**Like I said to Illeana, I've been struggling lately. Depression and anxiety. The usual with teenagers, you know? My doctor put me on some medication, and I'm a lot happier and more energetic. Before I could barely wake up in the morning, and school and homework was a chore. Enough about my petty first world problems, enjoy the chapter and remember to tell me what you think!**

* * *

I hissed as the mutt released its jaws, a whine coming from it as a sharp whistle pierced the air. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes, and a voice called out over the howls of the retreating dogs. "I am pleased to introduce our Victors—Venii and Cato Valentine!" I felt someone jump down next to me, the soft _thwump _of boots meeting grass resonating in my pounding head.

"Venii, Venii, come on. Get up now, we won. Get up," Cato gasped, tugging at my hurt shoulder. I let out a hollow scream, not able to get the pitch of a full one. I was getting dizzy and disoriented, and my voice was refusing to work as I mentally begged him to stop tugging on me. I heard the whirring of the hovercraft, but I couldn't pull forth the strenght to look up. My shoulder was throbbing, both from the knife attack and the mutts. It was slowly going numb.

"Cato…" I choked out. He stopped pulling on me for a moment, looking down with pain in his blue eyes. "I'm… sorry… I couldn't save her." Even I didn't know who I was talking about. Clove? That would be the most obvious answer, but I don't think that was it. Lizzli? Also a good answer… Katniss, Rue, Foxface… none of them deserved to die. But I did. I deserved to die, instead.

Cato's face turned cold. "Shut up, Ven. Get your ass the hovercraft."

He tugged my arms up, putting my uninjured one over his shoulders. I could barely get my feet under me enough to stumble to the ladder. As soon as we were on, it shocked us into place. As soon as we were completely immobile, it began to make its ascent into the carrier. I groaned as I looked down, every once in a while seeing a spurt of blood from my shoulder drip down.

When we finally got into the compartment and were being taken back to the Capitol, I collapsed on the ground. "Venii!" Cato cried, jerking towards me though his body protested. A few Peacekeepers dressed in white slammed him away, nurses rushing to my aid. My vision was going blurry, but I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"It's ok, Cato," I whispered, laying my head down and allowing the nurse to inject something in my arm. "I'll be fine. Let them fix you." In all honesty, however, I had never felt more frightened in my life. Pain shot up all the way to my shoulder after the injection, and the only reason I wasn't thrashing and hissing at the nurses was because Cato was irate enough. It probably hadn't hit him yet that he'd won the Hunger Games. He was finally a Victor, something he'd dreamed of all his life.

I wasn't going to let my hissy fit draw him away from his glory, so I waited until they dragged him out of the room, his eyes never leaving mine until the door slammed shut behind him. I waited for a few moments, letting the nervous women flit about me, applying anesthesiatic cream to the wounds liberally, pushing it down into the cuts, much to my discomfort. Once I was sure Cato and his escorts were out of hearing distance, I took my good arm and smashed my elbow into the nearest nurse's nose.

Of course she shrieked, letting any Peacekeepers nearby know that something happened. Using my dwindling time wisely, I rolled, slamming my fist into the other's stomach. The one nurse left jammed something ( a needle?) into my neck, making my lose my balance and crash to the floor again. Everything started going blurry, worse than before. I clawed at her face and shoulder blades as she eased me to the floor, leaving angry red marks in my wake. Before I fell into drug induced sleep, I saw the woman slice the tracker out of my arm.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a warm, soft bed. I could no longer hear the whir of the hovercraft or feel the bruising touches of pissy nurses. I groaned, trying to roll my shoulders to pop them but stopped by a stiff feeling in the left one. Turning my head, I gasped at the sight of it all bandaged up and mostly binded to the point of immobility. I triedto turn it, but sharp pain blossomed around it when I did, so I decided just to try not to use it for the moment.

Carefully sliding out of the bed, I tested my footing cautiously. Though I felt dizzy, I was able to stand. Keeping my upright position just barely, I walked forward, using the wall as a sort of crutch. I moaned as I put pressure on my injured shoulder, the sharp needle-like pain lancing up my arm. My eyes lolled back as I tried to control the pain.

"You can do this, Venii," I urged myself onwards. I clutched at the pendants luckily still around my neck, and felt the five chains with chagrin. Did I lose Kes'? Or did the Capitol just keep it on purpose? All of my memories were a blur, a big, painful blur. If I thought on it too hard, my head would pound and I would be worse off than at the start.

Opening the door quietly, I peered through the crack. Once I was sure there was no one about, I stuck my whole head out and followed that up by going through cautiously. _Where am I? _I wondered, though I had a feeling I knew where. It did not look like my room before the games, much to my confusion. Didn't the champions normally stay in their old rooms? Though I was not in mine much, I'm pretty sure I could differentiate between the dark, muted colors of mine and the bright, golden, shimmery walls of the one I came out of.

I made a soft _hmm _in the back of my throat as I walked down the hallway. The shimmer and the lavishness didn't stop at the color of the room. _Everything _was metallic in some way or another. The walls in the corridor were silver, and looked smooth to the touch although they were just as rough as any other wall. I dragged my fingertips across the surface, trying to understand how the Capitol could make things in such a way.

As I made it to what I assumed was the kitchen, I saw the countertop was also done up like something you would see in a mine or quarry. The small island in the center of the room glittered like diamond and was slick, and the stools were made of the same material. "How?" I muttered in wonder.

"Nothing but the Capitol's illusions, I assure you," came a gruff voice.

Whipping about, I bared my teeth at the intruder. A large man, whose voice I had heard, was standing next to a smaller woman, though she was not smaller by much. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, and her face spoke of fearlessness and bravery. The man had dark hair as well, and a his face was dusted with hair around his jaw.

"Easy," came the woman's voice, soft like silk yet full of undisclosed strength and menace. "I am Enobaria. This is Brutus."

"The mentors of District 2?" I questioned, wracking my brain for the correct information.

"Yep," the man replied, the rough edge in his voice not letting up. I was starting to think that was just his natural tone.

"Why am I here?" I hissed, hands darting for my hips where I normally keep my blades. I was surprised at first to see they were not there, but then I realized it was unlikely anyway. Why would they leave me with a weapon? I could kill myself before they had a chance to crown me.

And that would be so, so bad for publicity.

"Venii?"

I turned, eyes seeking out the one who had stood by me. "Cato?"

His eyes were thankful, though he was careful not to show any emotion in front of his mentors. "Glad you finally woke up, lazybones."

"You try getting chewed on by overgrown wolves and see how _you're _feeling!" I retorted, eyes narrowing. He smirked at me in his usual way, striding past me and to the food laid out on the counter opposite the island. Looking over the food as he made a heaping plate, I realized how hungry I was. When was the last time I had eaten, again?

I frowned, sidling up next to him and picking up my own plate. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I slowly piled up strawberries on the plate, adding a slice of cheesy bread and a piece of what I assumed was bacon. I'd never eaten the luxury, so I wouldn't know. "There's a pomegranate smoothie in the fridge," Cato called from the table, seeing I was looking for a drink. Wondering how he would know I liked pomegranate smoothies, I went to the fridge and took out the little styrofoam cup and sipped the straw casually. I didn't join Cato in the other room, instead choosing a seat at the island. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brutus smirk at my choice of seating.

My back was to none of them, and they were all in plain sight. I wasn't being scared so much as cautious. You never know what someone might do.

"So, how are you feeling, Venii?" Enobaria asked, her lips curving into a half smile. I frowned inwardly; her beauty was devastating. It made me want to punch a puppy.

"Better," I muttered vaguely, still slightly unwilling to believe all of this was real. I was mentally getting ready for Rinata to pop out and scream, 'Fooled you! We're still in the games, kitty,' and stab me with her carver and end my miserable existence. Maybe I wanted that to happen, on second thought.

Maybe I just wanted to believe this was all a cruel, heartless joke, and my little broken family was still alive. I would gladly do it all again if it meant they would survive.

_Why didn't I give up my life in the Games,then?_

I didn't have an answer.

"That's good," Brutus laughed, coming over and clapping me on my good shoulder. "You'll need your strength for your interviews. Don't want you passing out on the stage, do we?" he chuckled, giving me one more pat for good measure.

"Don't mind him," Enobaria rolled her eyes. "He's just teasing."

"I didn't know District 2 citizens were capable of teasing. Or joking, at all. All 'bloody and brutal', you know," I couldn't help but add that little personal dig at Cato. For my caustic remarks, I received a frown from Brutus and a scowl from Cato, but Enobaria just smirked back at me.

"We aren't, to outsiders, at least."

"Then what am I, if you tease me so shamelessly?" I laughed mirthlessly. "Certainly not a sister-in-arms with you."

"Cato fought pretty well with you, so why not us?" she said breezily. "Though you are brash and erratic, you are an excellent fighter and a good companion when you want to be. I would be honored to be your sister-in-arms," she threw my statement back at me. I narrowed my eyes in slight disbelief.

"That easy?"

"That easy."

The men watched on in silence as Enobaria formally accepted me, which came as a surprise to us all. Enobaria was portrayed as cunning and ruthless on screen, though she seemed kind and cordial on the surface. I didn't know how much was hype from the media and how much was true.

"Excuse me if I don't quite believe you," I scoffed, continuing to sip my smoothie.

"I'm the one who got you that, you know. In the games, I mean," she nodded at my drink.

"But you're not my mentor!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"No," Brutus agreed. "But your mentors weren't really giving you anything, were they?" I couldn't argue with that.

"No," I murmured. Doing a quick check as to her emotions, I quickly estimated she wasn't likely to be lying. "Thank you…"

"We knew you would win with Cato," Enobaria smirked. "You weren't the best fighter out of the six mutts, but you were undoubtedly the most intelligent. This put you at an advantage already, and when Cato became determined to be your ally, your chances skyrocketed."

I nodded, accepting what they were saying. Cato was quiet, his eyes on me. I carefully averted my gaze. "Well," Brutus coughed awkwardly. "We'll be leaving. I have a feeling you two have some catching up to do."

I mentally mutilated him.

_Don't leave! _My thoughts pleaded; my heart was racing out of control. To be left alone with Cato this soon after the games would most definitely destroy what little bit of sanity I had left. I didn't know if he could keep his caustic remarks to himself or not, and that worried me. I wasn't fit for Cato's harsh teasing at the moment.

As Enobaria left, I felt my muscles tense, ready to leave the room if necessary. "Are you sure your shoulder doesn't hurt?" Cato muttered, coming up to stand beside me. I gave a stiff nod, trying to refrain from jerking away from his gentle touch.

His fingertips skimmed across my shoulders, making gooseflesh pop up around the exposed skin. I wanted to push him away, but at the same time I wanted to pull him closer. Cato dropped his head to the crook of my neck, breathing out softly. The tank top I had woken up in suddenly felt too tight, and I almost wanted to rip it off, had that not been totally socially unacceptable. I caught my breath as placed a kiss to the sensitive skin there.

"What are you doing, Cato?" I asked, my shoulder twitching as he got to a ticklish spot. I felt him smile and kiss that spot again, much to my annoyance. "Stop, that's ticklish."

"I'm enjoying you."

"What?"

"You asked what I was doing. I'm enjoying your presence, Ven. We didn't have much time for that in the Games. I'm just glad I can finally relax," Cato admitted, putting a large hand at my hips and placing the other around my ribs, hugging me close. His aura was light and care free, something I was definitely not used to. A weird feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach, and I eyed his hands briefly.

I didn't have anything to say to that.

And, if I was being honest with myself, the feeling of being wanted was… nice.

"When is the interview?" I asked, more or less to make conversation. Cato sighed against my skin, rubbing his nose against the underside of my jaw.

"Tonight, I would assume. Those doctors had you on some wicked painkillers. They said it wouldn't be wise to film you live under such an… influence," he said with a laugh, "so they put it off."

"Oh? Thought the drugs would loosen my tongue, I would guess," I grumbled, turning and running my fingers through his short hair. My nails scraped gently against his skin. It was strange to touch him with my nails and hands without meaning to do damage or with some ulterior motive. I ghosted my fingers down the side of his face, tracing his jawline with meticulous carefulness. Despite having been cut after my latest 'attempt' at the nurses, they were still sharp and could break skin easily.

"I guess," Cato laughed, dragging his face away from my neck to look me in the eyes. "I'd be scared of you, too," he teased quietly, dropping his head again. I frowned. He looked so tired and beaten. I hugged his head to me, letting him soak up whatever affection he was craving right now. It wasn't exactly normal for him to be this gentle, no matter how you look at it. The Games couldn't have changed him _that _much.

"So… the interview is tonight? Will I be meeting with my old stylist, or…" I had noticed that they had put me into District 2's suite for a reason. For all I knew, I could be switching up everything, including stylists.

"Nope," he chuckled, popping the 'p'. "You'll be using Clove's."

I could hear the wince in his voice as he said her name, but I couldn't bring myself to dwell too much on it. Knowing I could have helped her made it difficult to face Cato about it, so I just avoided it. It seemed like an easy enough process.

"Woah, lovebirds," came a laughing voice from the other side of the room. Cato lifted his head, glaring behind me. I tensed.

"Go away, Goldene," Cato snarled. As I turned, my eyes were almost melted out of my head at the bright, glittery man. _Gold indeed._

"Oh, that's no way to speak to your escort, Mr. Valentine," he tsked with a wave of his bony little finger. I narrowed my eyes at his obviously condescending tone and curled a corner of my lips up in distaste. He _stank _of Capitol pride and arrogance. Goldene eyed me briefly, hurrying over and scoffing as he lifted a single strand of hair. "When was the last time you _bathed?"_ he sneered.

"Right before I was sent to my impending doom. You know, that deathmatch you call entertainment?" I bit back. I didn't stink, so I had figured they had done _something _to me while I was recovering. Being as hungry as I was, bathing was the last thing on my mind, especially since I didn't even feel _dirty._

"Go get a shower, _right now!" _he emphasized, recoiling away like my skin was made of acid. I raised an eyebrow at him. Cato was stiff beside me, crystalline eyes narrowed brutally on the golden man. Noticing this, Goldene fixed his shimmering suit nervously, coughing as though to relieve the tension, though it didn't work out too well.

"The interview…" he started cautiously, slowly backing out of the room, "… is in four hours. Meet your respective sylists thirty minutes." And with that, he turned and quickly strode out of the room. I laughed, long and hard, after the door shut after him. I could feel Cato's eyes on me, the wonder he was feeling. Had he never heard me laugh before?

I ignored his gaze, bending over in his arms and laughing even harder. Finally, my laughter ceased and I was able to get ahold of myself. Shaking out of Cato's slack grip, I turned to him. "I think I'm going to go get a shower, now, since I'm obviously so repulsive," I giggled a little more, turning on my heel to go back to my room. I heard Cato's confused chuckles behind me.

Maybe this was how things were meant to be. No fighting. Just us.

* * *

**Good? Crappy? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think in a PM or a review! :)**


	24. Do You Feel Like You Did Something Great

**Do You Feel Like You Did Something Great?**

* * *

"You'll do fine," my stylist assured me as she straightened the collar of my dress, or lack thereof. Her long, slender fingers were tipped in long black nails, and her pinky finger even managed to scrape slightly against my already agitated skin. I quirked a lip at her, though she seemed totally unaffected by my hostility. I suppressed a grin at her.

I forget her name, but her clothes and face suggest aristocracy. She didn't look gaudy like the lower class citizens who can only afford to look flamboyant and stupid. She held herself with pride, her chin high and proud. Yet at the same time, she didn't stick her nose in the air and parade around like the Gamemakers. Slowly but surely she was gaining my respect.

"I know," I stated, more to throw her off and see her reaction than to be haughty. The self assured woman just nodded in approval as she snipped some of my hair, running her fingers through it to make it look wild. The dress she had picked out was golden, with tears across the chest and sides. The cuts on the fabric above my breasts were jagged, looking as though an animal clawed through them in a violent struggle. The ones starting below my chest and curving around to the sides looked no different.

"Hold your head high, daughter of Persephone," she said, tapping my chin lightly as she tugged on the hem of my clothes.

"Persephone?" I questioned in puzzlement.

"The daughter of Demeter and Zeus, goddess of spring's splendor," she elaborated.

"How does that pertain to me?" I inquired again, my patience waning with her cryptic answers and sly glances. At her sigh, I scowled. "How am I supposed to know the myths and legends of the old world, do you think?" I snapped, anger lighting my eyes like a torch. "Do you think they teach classes in the streets?"

"No, of course not," she spoke evenly, never raising her eyes from my dress, touching up certain spots to make them look more ripped. "It's just a lot to explain, is all. It will take time to tell the entire story, and now, I think, is not the time for all of it. Persephone was the goddess of spring's splendor, as I said… but she was also goddess of the underworld."

"You can't be both," I insisted. I felt like a child just being taught about the world, and that bothered me immensely. The stylist frowned, standing up from her crouched position to put on my eyeliner.

"No? But you can," she muttered, leaning in close with a smile. She tapped my chin again, backing away slowly and eyeing me critically. "She was powerful, but not dark. She brought light and fruit to the world, and even in the darkest of times, she wore a smile," the stylist smiled serenely at me, her face looking worn and beaten. "Ah… the story is very hard to explain, and besides, the best stories leave you waiting for more, yes? Until next time, daughter of Persephone," her slim fingers wrapped around my arm, tugging me up from the chair.

"Wait—that's it? That's all you're going to say on the matter?" I gaped, my eyes widening. Her aura was bright and determined, and she smiled at me one last time before pushing me out of the room. Her pants billowed out about her, the sleek material barely touching my bare leg before she slammed the door after me, a very obvious dismissal. "Damn!" I hissed, turning back to the door. _Athena Abbadeer _was written in fancy script. "Athena…" I whispered to myself, wondering over her story. What did it have to do with me?

"Venii, hurry up!" called Enobaria down the hallway. Her emotions were frazzled, fraying out at the ends. With all the feelings shooting through her, I could feel my own blood pressure rise in anxiety.

"Coming, coming," I yelled back, quietly shaking my head as she rushed to me; her hand clamped down on my upper arm in a vice like grip. "Easy," I hissed, but nevertheless, I let her drag me down the long hallways leading to the backstage. I cringed as the crowd's roar met my ears, bordering on a screech.

"Go, go, go!" she ushered me out, straightening the shoulders of my dress and turning my face around for one last check-up. "Cato just walked out, they're going to call you in when it's time for you to walk out. Just strut; act like you're the best thing in the world, okay?" Enobaria said quickly, pushing me towards the edge of the stage. "Just be fierce, animalistic. They want you as the monster you were when you killed, not the innocent thing they regret making. The Capitol is egotistical and hates criticism. Don't make them think on their mistake; make them think of you as their greatest accomplishment."

Enobaria swiftly walked backwards, giving me a thumbs up as she went to take her post next to Brutus. I gave a quick, shuddering sigh, trying to ready myself.

"So, Cato, what drew you to Venii? What about her was so… alluring, that even after she killed someone from your alliance, you still went after her?" Caesar asked, crossing his legs and smiling at Cato.

"Well, Caesar," he began, practically radiating self-confidence, "she was just her. Perfect. There was nothing I could find that was convincingly horrid—the way the mutts acted, many thought of them as monsters. Maybe the rest of them were. In my mind, though, she wasn't. She wasn't innocent, either, as you can see from how she killed Glimmer—" at this, Caesar blew out the air in his cheeks and nodded flamboyantly—"but she was just human enough to see. She was brutal, and it reminded me of myself. Yet at the same time, she was unattainable. I guess that's what drew her to me."

"Well, Cato, that's a beautiful story, but I think we'd _all _like to hear from our little minxling ourselves. Can we get a big round of applause for our own resident citizen—Venii!" Caesar called, throwing one arm in the air and looking in my direction with a bright smile. Cato, too, glanced up, his eyes glowing in the luminescence from the cameras and stage lights. He smiled, raising an arm languidly. As I walked out, my dress suddenly felt tighter around my chest. I forced my mouth to widen into closed smile, probably looking as odd as I felt. Cato gestured briefly to the seat beside him, but in an act of spontaneous rebellion, I took the farthest spot on the couch. At that, the crowd ooh'd and ahh'd. Caesar smiled at me again, uncrossing his legs and leaning forwards, as though to share some big secret with me.

"So, Venii, how did _you _feel throughout the games? Before we watch the recaps, I do so want to hear your opinion!" he exclaimed.

"Odd," I admitted after a brief pause. "I felt as though none of it was real, though I could tell you now little things that many would find strange to remember. Now, I could tell how the tree bark felt against my skin as I hid with Katniss, and how the coolness of my blade was comforting in times of stress. It was weird to feel—I felt like I wasn't really there. Maybe I was on autopilot, but nothing ever felt like it was really me. I just watched as my body made the decisions." My mouth curled into an open-mouthed smile. "I almost regret not feeling as much as I should have."

"Ah, it must have been traumatic for you," Caesar nodded in sympathy. "The recaps won't be too difficult for you, will they?" he added with true concern. The tone of his voice and the honesty in his aura came as a shock to me.

"No, I will be fine. I've come to grips with everything, and nothing could shock me now," I grinned in response.

"That's my girl," Cato said, scooting over and wrapping an arm around my waist. The audience went insane, howling and throwing roses and tulips and other unique flowers I'd never even seen before. Cato picked up one, a blue flower with black spots and stripes covering it, and skillfully intertwined it with my hair. Caesar immediately started to wave his arms around and dab at his eyes dramatically, as though we were the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

"You two are just _marvelous! _On with the recaps before I really start to cry!" he squeaked out, flapping his hands at the video crew behind the curtains. As the video began rolling, I looked up.

The Cornucopia's initial battle played first. It was wild, everything speeding by and slowing down when it came time to show the kills. The rest was uneventful, until it came time for me to stalk Glimmer. My expression was stone cold as I threw the rock that would lead her to her death. She followed the sound, and I attacked, ripping savagely. It was utter confusion—just as it had been when I was actually committing the act. Next was Cato coming after me and me running, as fast as I ever had. Then there was Lizzli's death, Kinn trying to drown me, me waking up from my nightmares. It all was happening so fast on the screen, it didn't seem like any of it was real. Soon enough, I saw me kill Rinata—push her to her death. I saw Kes's face as he approached me from behind. I hadn't realized it then—when I couldn't bring myself to stab him until he pushed me off. I didn't see the look in his eyes, or the way he scowled down his nose at me. That wasn't Kes.

That was a monster.

The sensation went through me like a shock. I tried to keep my face collected, but the wind was knocked out of me, and I found breathing difficult. My throat closed up, but I kept my appearance calm. My hands began to shake, so I nervously clenched them together. Cato put one hand over them, shooting me a confused glance. After they replayed all of the deaths and some of the memorable commentary, they cut the video; Caesar turned to us.

"A great Games, a great Games indeed!" Caesar cheered, reaching forward and clapping Cato on the back. I smiled tersely at him. "So, Venii, what do you think was the turning point of the Games for you? The people want to know."

"When Lizzli was killed," I said easily; it just rolled off my tongue. "She was the baby of the group, though she was still older than me. It came as a shock," my words stopped there. I felt the emotional roller coaster I was about to board, and that just isn't alright for television.

"I see. I'm sure everyone at home lost some sleep over that," Caesar muttered, pretending to wipe a tear away. "It was heart-wrenching when you sang her to sleep. Cato, how about you?"

There was a pause, and the tension crackled through the air like electricity. I turned my head to look at him, wondering upon his answer as well. "When Venii told me we'd win together, after Clove died," he answered truthfully. "After Clove died, I didn't know what to do. I'd always imagined as a kid that it would be me and my District partner in the last battle—honor and all that. But after she died, I had no one else to rely on. It was odd to think of her as gone."

The audience quietly murmured, but it might as well have been silent. Since did the Capitol quiet down to think? Since when did they shut their mouths long enough to truly understand? "So the Games were different than you imagined?" I asked, more for the benefit of the audience than myself. I knew they would be different—there's no 'honor', as Cato said, in killing children for amusement. Caesar cut a look at me in warning. _Snow is watching._

"Yes," Cato glanced at me curiously. "But isn't Caesar supposed to be asking the questions?" he nuzzled his nose in my hair, letting out a hiss, "_Shut the fuck up before you die of a horrible train 'accident' or explosion."_

I decided to take his advice for once.

Caesar continued to ask meticulous, boring cursory questions that apparently 'the fans want to know!'. He even proceeded to ask what type of hair product I used during training and what scents were my favorites. I tried to answer as excitedly as I could; to be honest I was miserable on the stage. Soon Caesar again switched to Cato, asking a variety of different questions appealing to his masculinity and strength.

After the questions, President Snow came to crown us. He put Cato's on first—an elaborate thing made of gold and one single diamond placed on the tallest spire. Cato looked kingly, which I imagine was all the President's doing; it accentuates Snow's love for the Victor, after all. When he came to me, he smiled tightly and held my headpiece gently. It was wrought silver, the curls and points thin and menacing. "Dainty but deadly," Snow whispered in my ear, slowly lowering the crown. I shuddered as his fingers grazed down my neck. Slowly, he backed away to the cheer of the crowd and smiles all around.

Soon enough, it was time to get off the air. "Well, folks, brutal Cato and the lovely Venii, everyone!" Caesar cheered, tugging me up by my hand and placing a gentlemanly kiss on my knuckles. _Charismatic as ever._

We walked off the stage to cheering and hoots of joy; a little girl even threw me a flower. Swiftly putting it in my hair, I winked as the curtains closed behind me.

As soon as we were out of eyesight, my fingers clasped tightly around the crown's points, scratching the inside of my palm and making my fingertips bleed. I snatched it away, tempted to even go so far as throwing it. "Easy!" Cato snapped, taking the crown from me and placing it back on my head with a frown. "You're a queen, Venii. You survived. You deserve this crown; don't throw it away."

"Deserve?" I scoffed. "What do you know about deserving anything? I _don't _deserve this, Cato. I deserve to be back in the gutters… or maybe in a grave. Either way, I don't deserve this—fame, fortune, power."

"You made it through; what is there to be ashamed of?" Cato tried to soothe me, though it wasn't working. My eyes pricked at the corners.

"Everything, Cato. I have everything to be ashamed of."

* * *

**Wow guys! I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on this story. Applause to you 3**

**Sof:Thank you, I really did try with the whole Cato thing. And I try to make Venii as non Mary-sue as possible... though it gets kinda difficult when explaining her troubles and whatnot xD**

**ForeverTeamEdward: I'll try to update sooner :)**

**Elsie: I'm unsure. I still have much to decide in regards to the sequel (:**

**Kinley: Your wish is my command 3**

**Illeana: I know, I enjoyed writing him :D**

**Emerald: Oh, it'll get good ;)**

**Remember, reviews are love 3**


End file.
